Season 3 Growing Up Gilmore
by GGFAN
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 IS NEW - OVER-PROTECTIVE PARENTS* Lorelai expresses concern about Rory and Jess' dating, Luke and Taylor argue, and Mrs. Kim and Lane have it out.
1. New Friends, Old Friends, and Just Frien...

TITLE: "New Friends, Old Friends, and Just Friends"  
AUTHOR: Diane  
FEEDBACK: ggfan@prodigy.net   
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.   
COMMENTS: This is my version of the Season 3 opener. Any feedback is much appreciated.  
  
  
*************************  
  
TEASER  
  
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Lorelai is in her pajamas, talking to Rory on the phone. They are in the middle of a game to see who can name the most movies based in Washington, DC.  
  
LORELAI  
...Mr. Smith Goes to Washington.  
  
  
INT. DORM ROOM  
  
Rory is in her pajamas, lying in bed, talking on the phone to her mom.   
  
RORY  
Broadcast News.  
  
LORELAI  
The Exorcist.  
  
RORY  
In the Line of Fire.  
  
LORELAI  
(pause)  
No Way Out.  
  
RORY  
(pause)  
All the President's Men.  
  
Lorelai pauses for a few moments, trying to think of another movie.  
  
LORELAI  
Wait....   
  
RORY  
Time's up! I win.  
  
LORELAI  
How can I lose a movie face-off? I'm old. I'm losing my touch.  
  
RORY  
I still love you.  
  
LORELAI  
Thanks, but if you really love me, you'll let me win next time.  
  
RORY  
When we were in Georgetown yesterday, I saw those stairs from the Exorcist.  
  
LORELAI  
That's so cool.   
  
RORY  
It's not quite the same without the scary music playing in the background, but it was still pretty cool to see them.   
  
LORELAI  
Now that you've been at school for a while and really feel settled in, how do you like living in the dorms?  
  
RORY  
It's good. I never went to camp, so it's kind of fun for me having people around all the time. You were SO right about the flip-flops for the bathroom and showers, though. (shudders)  
It also makes me appreciate having my own room at home.  
  
LORELAI  
The dorms are designed to make you miss home, and we parents appreciate that.   
  
RORY  
Before I forget... for my birthday, all I want are rolls of quarters for the laundry and vending machines.  
  
LORELAI  
I'll start rolling up my change tonight.   
  
RORY  
Anything new happening in Stars Hollow?  
  
LORELAI  
Not too much. I've seen your friend Jess skulking around town.   
  
RORY  
Skulking?  
  
LORELAI  
Skulking, walking, what's the difference? At first I was hoping that he was just visiting Luke for the summer, but Miss Patty said that he moved back.  
  
RORY  
I think I might have heard something about that, too.  
  
LORELAI  
You know, if you start going out with Jess, you would be Jess' girl, which is close enough to Jessie's Girl that I would have to tease you mercilessly about that. I'd even pay the troubadours to play that song every time you walk down the street.  
  
RORY  
Don't start. I'm going out with Dean and that's that. Jess and I are friends.  
  
LORELAI  
With friends like that...  
  
RORY  
I wish you would give Jess another chance so you could see he's not so bad. I know he didn't make the best first impression-  
  
LORELAI  
First, second, tenth.  
  
RORY  
Forget it. You've obviously got your mind made up about him and nothing I say is going to change that, so can we please change the subject?  
  
LORELAI  
Gladly.   
  
RORY  
How are things between you and Luke?  
  
LORELAI  
Fine.  
  
RORY  
If things were fine, then you would've known weeks ago that Jess had moved back to Stars Hollow. I can't believe you're still fighting.   
  
LORELAI  
Honey, it's nothing to worry about. It's just taking a little longer than expected for things to get back to normal.  
  
RORY  
It's been a really long time.   
  
LORELAI  
It's nothing for you to worry about. You should be concentrating on having a good time.  
  
RORY  
I've been with Paris nonstop for over a month.  
  
LORELAI  
By good time, I meant lots of planned outings and nightly study sessions. How bad has it been?  
  
RORY  
Actually, it hasn't been bad at all. We're getting along well. We've got a little system going. She makes a schedule of all the things she wants us to do every day and then I go through the schedule and accept or veto each item.  
  
LORELAI  
Ah, democracy at work.  
  
RORY  
I haven't vetoed anything yet, but I might have to wield my power soon, just to keep her in check.   
  
LORELAI  
Paris on a power trip is a scary thing to behold. I'm glad you're having a good time. I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
  
RORY  
Love you, too.  
  
Rory hangs up the phone. Paris walks in carrying a shower bucket.  
  
PARIS  
So, what's the verdict on tomorrow's schedule? Did it sail through again?  
  
RORY  
(picks up a notebook)  
I'm sorry, I've got a problem with line item 5. It has to go.  
  
PARIS  
What?  
(snatches notebook and reads)  
How can you not want to see the Jefferson Memorial?  
  
RORY  
It's not that I don't want to, it's that we've already seen it... twice. I'd like to see some things we haven't seen yet.   
  
PARIS  
Like what?  
  
RORY  
How about the zoo?  
  
PARIS  
You're not serious.  
  
RORY  
I need a fun break. I don't get to go to the zoo very much at home, so yes, I am serious.  
  
PARIS  
Fine, we'll go to the zoo.  
  
RORY  
Good. It's settled then. Good night.  
  
PARIS  
Good night.  
  
Rory turns off the light next to her side of the bed and closes her eyes. Paris gets into bed, and then sits up.  
  
PARIS  
I'll go to the zoo, but you are not dragging me around to see another stupid staircase from a movie.  
  
Rory pretends to snore. Paris makes a face, lies back down, and turns off the light.  
  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER - FRIDAY EVENING  
  
Lorelai walks into the diner. She's dressed for dinner at her parents.  
  
LORELAI  
Hi, Luke.  
  
LUKE  
Hi.   
  
LORELAI  
How's it going?  
  
LUKE  
Fine. What can I get you?  
  
LORELAI  
Well, I'm off to dinner with my mother, so some arsenic would be great.  
  
Luke is silent.  
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
Just some coffee to go, please.  
  
LUKE  
Okay.  
  
Luke pours the coffee and gives it to Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI  
Thanks.  
  
LUKE  
You're welcome.  
  
Awkward pause.  
  
LORELAI  
Well, I guess I'll see you later.  
  
LUKE  
Okay. See ya.  
  
Jess walks in as Lorelai is walking out. There's an uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
LORELAI  
Jess.  
  
JESS  
Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai walks out.  
  
JESS  
(pretending to have a conversation)  
I'm fine, thanks. How are you?  
  
LUKE  
Cut it out.  
  
JESS  
She looked like she wanted to throw her coffee in my face.   
  
LUKE  
She wouldn't waste coffee that way.  
  
JESS  
Face it. She doesn't like me. She hasn't liked me since day one.  
  
LUKE  
That's not true. She was very nice to you when you first got here. She even invited you over to her house to welcome you and you know what you did? You took beer from her fridge, gave her attitude, and walked out on dinner. Since then, you've been nothing but obnoxious. If you're going to treat people like that, don't cry about it later when they're not falling over themselves to be nice to you.  
  
JESS  
If she's so wonderful, why haven't you talked to her in months?  
  
LUKE  
What are you talking about? I talk to her.   
  
JESS  
Please. I probably talk to her more than you do. You two haven't done your stupid bantering thing since the accident. The few times she comes into the diner, you barely say anything to her. It's obvious you're mad at her and it's obvious it has to do with me.  
  
LUKE  
You don't know what you're talking about.   
  
JESS  
Fine.  
  
Jess walks upstairs.  
  
  
INT. RICHARD AND EMILY'S HOUSE - LATER FRIDAY NIGHT  
  
Lorelai and Emily are eating dinner in silence.  
  
EMILY  
I'm sorry that your father couldn't make it to dinner. He had to meet a potential client for dinner.  
  
LORELAI  
It's okay. I think it's great that his business is taking off. He's the happiest I've seen him in a long time.  
  
EMILY  
Yes, he is.   
  
They continue eating in silence.  
  
EMILY  
It'll be nice to have Rory back, won't it?  
  
LORELAI  
Yeah, it will. I miss her a lot.  
  
More silence.  
  
EMILY  
Is everything all right? You've been awfully quiet lately. It's not like you.  
  
LORELAI  
Everything's fine. I'm just in a little funk. I'll get over it.  
  
EMILY  
I know you miss Rory, but you should think of the time apart as practice so you won't be as upset when she goes off to college next year. You could go months at a time without seeing her.   
  
LORELAI  
That's true.  
  
EMILY  
And then after she graduates, who knows where she'll wind up moving to?   
  
LORELAI  
Thanks, Mom. You're just a ray of sunshine in my otherwise bleak day.   
  
EMILY  
I'm sorry. Let's change the subject. At Sookie's wedding, you told me that we'd be seeing more of Christopher around and-   
  
LORELAI  
Talking about Christopher is not going to cheer me up.  
  
EMILY  
Why not? Things were going so well between you two.   
  
LORELAI  
They were.  
  
EMILY  
(pause)  
Well, what happened?  
  
LORELAI  
I guess you were going to find out sooner or later...  
  
EMILY  
Lorelai, find out what?  
  
LORELAI  
Do you remember Sherri?  
  
EMILY  
Who's Sherri?  
  
LORELAI  
Christopher's girlfriend. The one whose name you never remember.  
  
EMILY  
What about her?  
  
LORELAI  
She's pregnant.  
  
EMILY  
Pregnant?  
  
LORELAI  
Yes.  
  
EMILY  
She's pregnant and you didn't tell me?   
  
LORELAI  
Yes, she is pregnant and no, I didn't tell you.  
  
EMILY  
Well, let me add that little tidbit of information to my list of things you don't tell me about.   
  
LORELAI  
What's that supposed to mean?  
  
EMILY  
You didn't tell me that you were engaged, that Rory was in a car accident, about your graduation and now this. I don't understand why you feel it necessary to withhold information from me.   
  
LORELAI  
I didn't tell you about this because I knew you would make a big deal about it and I didn't want to hear it.  
  
EMILY  
I will not make a big deal about it.   
(pause)  
I can't believe she's having a baby. Are they getting married?  
  
LORELAI  
I don't know.   
  
EMILY  
He is the most irresponsible man. How could he let this happen again?  
  
LORELAI  
It takes two to get pregnant, Mom.  
  
EMILY  
What kind of example does this set for Rory?   
  
LORELAI  
As you well know, children don't always follow their parents example.   
  
EMILY  
That's the best you can come up with? You think she's going to buy into the whole "Do as I say, not as I do" argument?  
  
LORELAI  
What do you want me to say? She knows I don't want what happened to me to happen to her. We have talked about sex. Rory's a responsible girl. I trust her judgment.  
  
EMILY  
You've talked to her about sex? How do you expect her to take either you or Christopher seriously?   
(pause)  
I still can't get over the fact that Christopher would let this happen again.  
  
LORELAI  
I'm not that thrilled about it, either, but he is taking more responsibility this time.  
  
EMILY  
Well, I would hope so. He's in his 30's, for God's sake.  
(pause)  
Maybe he won't marry this woman. Maybe there's still a chance-  
  
LORELAI  
No, Mom. Christopher and I will never be together as a couple.   
  
EMILY  
(pause)  
Well, I'm sorry to hear that it didn't work out between you two. I know you must be very disappointed.  
  
Lorelai waits to see if her mother is going to say any more. Emily continues to eat.  
  
LORELAI  
That's it? You're not going to lecture me again about ruining my one chance at happiness?  
  
EMILY  
I don't know what you're talking about.   
  
LORELAI  
You don't remember yelling at me in the kitchen about how it should've been me that had a life with him, not Sherri?  
  
EMILY  
There have been so many arguments in the kitchen, it's hard to remember them all.  
  
LORELAI  
(flabbergasted)  
Now you decide to get a sense of humor?  
  
EMILY  
I might have said something like that, but can't a person change their mind?   
  
LORELAI  
So, now you're saying you don't think Christopher and I should be together?  
  
EMILY  
I once hoped that you, Rory, and Christopher would be together as a family, but he just can't seem to stop himself from hurting or disappointing both you and Rory. I'm not sure it would have ever worked out with you two, even if this Sherri weren't in the picture.  
  
LORELAI  
I don't believe this. You've gone from "it should've been you" to "it'll never work out."  
  
EMILY  
Well, there comes a time when you just have to let go. When you spend your time focusing on things that should have been or could have been you lose sight of things that could be in the future.   
  
LORELAI  
(pause)  
Who are you and what have you done with my mother?  
  
EMILY  
Honestly, Lorelai. Must you be so dramatic about everything?  
  
LORELAI  
I'm sorry. This is just not the reaction I was expecting from you.  
  
EMILY  
Did it ever occur to you that you underestimate me at times?  
  
LORELAI  
Um... no.  
  
EMILY  
I was surprised to learn that you even tried again with Christopher. I thought for sure there was something going on between you and Luke.  
  
LORELAI  
Enough already about that. We're just friends. Actually, at this point, I don't even know that much. He's barely spoken to me in months.  
  
EMILY  
Ah, reason number two for your depressed state. And why exactly is Luke not speaking to you? Is it about Christopher?  
  
LORELAI  
No. We got into a fight after Rory's car accident and I said some things I shouldn't have.   
  
EMILY  
You? I'm shocked.  
  
LORELAI  
He says we're not fighting anymore, but things just aren't the same. He's very standoffish.   
  
EMILY  
And that upsets you?  
  
LORELAI  
Yes, that upsets me. He's one of my best friends.   
  
EMILY  
Does he know that you're just friends?  
  
LORELAI  
What do you mean?  
  
EMILY  
For a smart woman, you're being awfully thick-headed about this. It's quite obvious that he's interested in you and you're interested in him.   
  
LORELAI  
Drop it, Mom. Luke is my friend. I can't picture him any other way.  
  
EMILY  
(smiles)  
If you say so.  
  
  
INT. DORM ROOM  
  
Rory is talking to Lane on the phone.  
  
LANE  
I'm so glad you're coming home soon. It's been so boring without you.  
  
RORY  
I'm ready to go home, too. Six weeks is a long time.   
  
LANE  
I know Dean will be happy when you're back, too. I don't think I've ever actually seen someone pine before, but now I have.  
  
RORY  
He's pining?  
  
LANE  
Pining.  
  
RORY  
Have you seen Jess?  
  
LANE  
I see him at Luke's sometimes and he comes into the music store. He really knows his stuff. He's going to summer school, too.  
  
RORY  
He is?  
  
LANE  
Yeah. Luke laid down the law on that one. He said he had to go to summer school and get his grades up so he can graduate on time.  
(pause)  
Why are you so interested in Jess?   
  
RORY  
I'm not. I was just wondering.  
  
LANE  
What's going on with you guys?  
  
RORY  
What? Nothing! Why?  
  
LANE  
You went to see him in New York, and didn't tell Dean about it. Then he moves back to Stars Hollow, a place he claims to hate. Something is going on.   
  
RORY  
I really don't know what's going on. I love Dean, but I keep thinking about Jess.   
  
LANE  
So you're dating Dean, but you have feelings for Jess. Oh, what a tangled web we weave...  
  
RORY  
I know, I know. I don't need a lecture right now. I need advice.   
  
LANE  
You're asking me? My experience with one boy at a time is fairly limited, never mind two.   
  
RORY  
I thought this time away from both of them would help clear my head, sort things out.  
  
LANE  
And?  
  
RORY  
Nothing's clearer!   
  
LANE  
Maybe you shouldn't be going out with Dean anymore if you're interested in Jess.   
  
RORY  
I can't break up with Dean. He's a great boyfriend. He hasn't done anything wrong. I can't hurt him like that.  
  
LANE  
That doesn't sound like a good reason to stay together to me, but what do I know?   
  
RORY  
Things are going to be so weird with Dean and Jess when I get back home.   
  
LANE  
Why are things going to be weird? Jess doesn't know how you feel, right?   
  
RORY  
(pause)  
Right.  
  
LANE  
My mom's calling. I need to get off the phone. We'll talk about this more when you get home, okay?   
  
RORY  
Okay. See you soon.   
  
  
INT. INDEPENDENCE INN - MORNING - KITCHEN  
  
Sookie is cooking in the kitchen. Lorelai walks in.  
  
SOOKIE  
Good morning.  
  
LORELAI  
(dejected)  
Hey.  
  
SOOKIE  
What's wrong?   
  
LORELAI  
Aside from being sad, lonely and depressed? Nothing.  
  
SOOKIE  
I know you miss Rory, but she'll be home soon.  
  
LORELAI  
It's not just that. I keep thinking about her going away to college next year. If this is how I feel with her gone for a few weeks in the summer, I can't imagine what I'll feel like then. It's so depressing.   
  
SOOKIE  
I know. Hey, the one good thing about Rory being away is that you and Christopher have been able to make the most of an empty house.   
(nudges Lorelai with her elbow)  
  
Lorelai makes a sad face and shakes her head.  
  
SOOKIE  
Oh, no. I thought things were going so well with you guys.   
  
LORELAI  
They were. Then Chris found out that Sherri's pregnant and that pretty much squashed our chances together.  
  
SOOKIE  
Oh, my God. I can't believe that. When did you find out?  
  
LORELAI  
At your wedding.  
  
SOOKIE  
Honey, I'm so sorry. All this time I've been going on and on about how happy I am and you've been carrying this around. You should've told me!  
  
LORELAI  
I didn't want to put a damper on your wedding or honeymoon.   
  
SOOKIE  
Are they getting married?  
  
LORELAI  
I'm not sure, but it's definitely not going to work between us. He's staying in Boston to be with Sherri and the baby. He doesn't want to make the same mistakes with this baby as he did with Rory.   
  
SOOKIE  
So he finally grows up and you two have a real chance together and then this happens? That is sad.  
  
LORELAI  
Yeah.  
  
SOOKIE  
I think it's a sign that it just wasn't meant to be with Christopher. You could look at it as a blessing in disguise that you didn't waste a lot of time with him, just to find out years from now that he really wasn't the one for you.   
  
LORELAI  
You're right. At this point, though, it's so hard to see the positive. I really thought that it might work out this time. The timing finally seemed right.  
  
SOOKIE  
I'm sorry it didn't work out. I know how you feel about Christopher.   
  
LORELAI  
On top of all that, Luke is still mad at me. I can't believe how long this has gone on.   
  
SOOKIE  
I don't want to take sides or anything, but you did say that the entire town hated his nephew.  
  
LORELAI  
I know.  
  
SOOKIE  
And that it was his fault that Rory was in an accident.  
  
LORELAI  
I know.  
  
SOOKIE  
And you told him to go to hell.  
  
LORELAI  
Thank you, Sookie! I remember why he's mad at me.  
  
SOOKIE  
Sorry.  
  
LORELAI  
I wrote him a note and I've apologized a million times. What else can I do?   
  
SOOKIE  
You've apologized. There's nothing else you can do. It's just going to take him some time to get over it. All you can do is wait until he comes around.  
  
LORELAI  
I hope it's soon. I miss how he used to tease me and get annoyed at me. It's not the same when he's all nice and polite.  
  
SOOKIE  
Jeez, I wish he would get a crush on me.  
  
LORELAI  
What?  
  
SOOKIE  
Don't you think part of the reason he's behaving this way is because of the way he feels about you?   
  
LORELAI  
You've been hanging around my mother too long. Like I told her, Luke and I are just friends.  
  
SOOKIE  
Exactly. I think he knows that now. I mean, imagine how you would feel if someone you liked and was hoping liked you back told you to go to hell.  
  
LORELAI  
I think you're reading too much into this.  
  
SOOKIE  
You're the one saying that this has been different than your other fights. It sounds to me like he's purposely distancing himself from you so he can go back to thinking of you as just a friend.   
  
LORELAI  
You're crazy.  
  
SOOKIE  
You're blind, but you're not going to hear any more about it from me because I don't think he likes you anymore.  
  
LORELAI  
Thank you.   
  
SOOKIE  
I'd take you out to dinner and a movie to cheer you up, but Jackson and I are driving to a produce farm after work and we won't be home until late.   
  
LORELAI  
Don't worry about it. I'm just going to go home and watch some movies. I'll be fine.  
  
SOOKIE  
Are you sure? I'm sure Jackson can go himself.  
  
LORELAI  
Really, thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine.   
  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
  
INT. DORM ROOM - EVENING  
  
Rory is on the phone, talking to Lorelai.  
  
RORY  
I'm glad I'm coming home soon. I'm totally craving Luke's cooking and coffee.  
  
LORELAI  
Me, too.  
  
RORY  
What do you mean? You said you and Luke made up.  
  
LORELAI  
We did. I was just saying that I was glad you were coming home soon, too.  
  
RORY  
Hmm... sounds suspicious. I'll find out what the real story is when I get back.   
  
LORELAI  
So, J. Edgar, have you been able to get through all the things on your to-do list?  
  
RORY  
And then some. Paris has had us visit every historic building, museum, statue, and cemetery there is in this city.   
  
LORELAI  
Maybe you should take a night off and go to dinner or catch a movie or something. All I'm doing tonight is watching movies.  
  
RORY  
That sounds great to me, but Paris thinks the best time to see the monuments is at night. I'll see what I can do, though.  
  
Paris walks in the room.  
  
LORELAI  
Okay. Have a good night. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you.  
  
RORY  
I love you, too.  
  
Rory hangs up the phone.  
  
PARIS  
Okay, so tonight I was thinking we should-  
  
RORY  
I think we should take it easy tonight.  
  
PARIS  
What?  
  
RORY  
I'm tired. We've been here for weeks and we haven't had one night where we just hung out and relaxed.  
  
PARIS  
But, there's so much to do. This book says that-  
  
RORY  
Paris, put down the book.  
  
PARIS  
But what about-  
  
RORY  
Put down the book.  
  
PARIS  
But-  
  
RORY  
Put it down.  
  
Paris puts the book down.  
  
RORY (cont'd)  
Good. Now, tonight, we're not leaving this room unless it's to go to the bathroom or get junk food from the vending machines.  
  
PARIS  
We're not?  
  
RORY  
No.  
  
Paris pulls out another book.  
  
PARIS (cont'd)  
I brought a book with some SAT practice tests. We can work on those.  
  
RORY  
I don't think you understand the concept of taking it easy. I was thinking we could just order a pizza and watch some tv tonight.  
  
PARIS  
And then what?  
  
RORY  
That's it.  
  
PARIS  
That's it?  
  
RORY  
Yep.   
  
PARIS  
Well... okay. That sounds fun.  
  
RORY  
Good. It's settled, then. You order the pizza and I'll see what's on tv.  
(looks around the room)  
I keep forgetting there's no tv here. Why don't we go out for a bite and then go to the movies?  
  
PARIS  
Sure. Why not?   
  
RORY  
Let's go.  
  
Rory and Paris walk out of the room.  
  
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING  
  
Lorelai puts a movie in the VCR. She sits on the couch and watches for a little bit, then stops the movie and walks over to the phone. She picks up the phone, thinks about whom to call, and then dials the phone.  
  
LORELAI  
Hi, it's Lorelai. This is going to sound weird, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie with me?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Lorelai is pulling out a bag of popcorn from the microwave in the kitchen. She pours the popcorn into a bowl. The front doorbell rings. Lorelai puts the popcorn on the living room table, walks over to open the front door. Emily is there.  
  
LORELAI  
Hey, Mom.   
  
EMILY  
Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI  
I'm glad you could make it. Come on in.  
  
Emily walks in.  
  
LORELAI  
Your timing is perfect. I just finished making the popcorn.  
  
EMILY  
It smells delicious.  
  
LORELAI  
Sit. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back with some drinks. I was going to get a soda. What would you like?   
  
EMILY  
Soda would be fine, thank you.  
  
Lorelai walks into the kitchen to get the drinks. Emily sits down on the couch. Lorelai comes back in with the sodas and hands one to Emily.  
  
EMILY  
Thank you. So, what's the movie tonight?  
  
LORELAI  
You're the guest, so it's your choice.   
(Lorelai points to a stack of movies on the table)  
I picked out some movies I thought you might like, but we can watch whatever you want.  
  
EMILY  
I'm sure any of them would be fine.   
  
LORELAI  
Okay, then.  
(tilts her head to read the titles)  
Let's see... I'm kind of in the mood for an oldie but goodie...  
  
EMILY  
(points to one)  
How about this one?  
  
LORELAI  
(pulls out the movie)  
From Here to Eternity. Great choice. Good story, good performances, and men that are easy on the eyes.  
  
EMILY  
(smiles)  
I know. Why do you think I selected it?  
  
LORELAI  
(teasing)  
Ooh... you're wicked.  
  
EMILY  
(laughing)  
Oh, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai puts the movie in the VCR and walks back to the couch.  
  
LORELAI  
Thanks for coming over tonight, Mom. I was feeling lonely and needed some company.  
  
EMILY  
It's my pleasure. You can call me anytime.  
  
LORELAI  
Thanks. Are you going to be comfortable with what you're wearing?  
  
EMILY  
I'll be fine.  
  
LORELAI  
Are you sure? It is movie night. A night to kick back, relax, and pig out. Comfortable clothing is a must. I can give you some sweats to wear if you want.  
  
EMILY  
Well, that does sound appealing. If you're sure you have an extra pair...  
  
LORELAI  
I'll be right back.  
  
Lorelai starts walking to the stairs, stops, and turns around.  
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
It's going to be pretty late when the movie finishes. Why don't you spend the night so you don't have to drive home?  
  
EMILY  
I don't know...   
  
LORELAI  
Come on. It'll be fun. We'll make it a double feature.   
  
EMILY  
(enthused)  
Well, why not?  
  
LORELAI  
Great! I'll go get you some clothes.  
  
EMILY  
And I'll call your father to let him know I'll be spending the night.  
  
Lorelai runs upstairs to get the clothes and Emily walks over to the phone.   
  
EMILY  
(calls after Lorelai)  
Nothing with glitter, beads, or animal prints, please!  
  
  
EXT. DOOSE'S MARKET - MORNING  
  
Taylor is talking to Kirk outside the market. Jess walks up.   
  
JESS  
Taylor, can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
TAYLOR  
Just a minute.  
  
Taylor pulls out his wallet and counts the money in it.  
  
TAYLOR  
Kirk, I need you to attest to the fact that I currently have 34 dollars in my wallet.   
  
Kirk checks the content of the wallet. Jess looks annoyed.  
  
KIRK  
This is a terrible driver's license picture.  
  
Taylor snatches the wallet back from Kirk.   
  
TAYLOR  
Can you please write down that I have 34 dollars, along with the date and time, just in case I need proof later that I'm a few dollars short after talking to Jess?  
  
Kirk pulls out a notepad, checks his watch, and writes down the information.  
  
KIRK  
Got it.  
  
TAYLOR  
Thank you.  
  
JESS  
(sarcastic)  
That's funny.  
  
TAYLOR  
If only it was a joke. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?  
  
Jess takes some money out of his pocket and holds it out.  
  
JESS  
Here.  
  
TAYLOR  
What's that?  
  
JESS  
I'm paying you back for your sign that was broken in the accident. This should be enough to cover it.   
(pause)  
I'm sorry about the sign.  
  
Taylor eyes the money suspiciously.  
  
JESS (cont'd)  
Oh, calm down, Elliott Ness. The money's clean. I work at Luke's, remember?  
  
Kirk laughs at the joke. Taylor rolls his eyes and takes the money.  
  
TAYLOR  
I hope you know this doesn't excuse all the other things you've done.  
  
JESS  
I didn't think it would.   
(pause)  
I better get back to work.   
  
TAYLOR  
That's good. Work is good.  
  
Jess walks back to the diner. Taylor opens up his wallet and he and Kirk make sure all the money is still in it.  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER - MORNING  
  
Lorelai walks into the diner.  
  
LORELAI  
Hi.  
  
LUKE  
Hi.  
  
LORELAI  
How are you?  
  
LUKE  
Fine, thanks. You?  
  
LORELAI  
Hanging in there.  
(pause)  
I'm having a Welcome Home party for Rory tomorrow at 8:00 at my house. I know Rory would want you to be there, so I hope you can make it.  
  
LUKE  
I'll see what I can do.  
  
LORELAI  
Okay. So, maybe I'll see you later.  
  
Jess walks into the diner. There's an awkward silence between the three.  
  
LORELAI  
(to Jess)  
I'm throwing a Welcome Home party for Rory tomorrow at 8:00... and you're invited.  
  
JESS  
I am?  
  
LORELAI  
Yes. I know you and Rory are friends, so...  
  
JESS  
I'll be there. Thanks.  
  
LORELAI  
Well, I should get going.   
  
Lorelai starts to walk towards the door, then stops and turns around.  
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
Oh, and Jess? It's a closed bar.  
  
JESS  
Got it.  
  
Lorelai leaves. Jess gives Luke a look that indicates he's surprised that she asked him to the party.  
  
LUKE  
I'll be right back.  
  
Luke goes out to catch Lorelai.  
  
LUKE  
Hey, Lorelai, wait up a second.  
  
LORELAI  
That's the most you've spoken to me in months. To what do I owe the honor?  
  
LUKE  
Thanks for that.  
  
LORELAI  
For what?  
  
LUKE  
For inviting Jess to the party.   
  
LORELAI  
Well, the party is for Rory, and they're friends, right?  
  
LUKE  
Yeah, they are. It's just that what you said about him after the accident-  
  
LORELAI  
I was upset. I shouldn't have said those things about him.   
  
LUKE  
Anyway, thanks again for inviting him.  
  
Luke starts walking back in the diner.  
  
LORELAI  
Luke, wait. Let me get this out in the open. I don't hate Jess, but I do have reservations about him and Rory hanging out together. He drinks, smokes, fights, and steals. He doesn't care about work or school and he's got a bad attitude. He treats everyone, including you, like crap. I know it was an accident, but I do hold it against him that Rory got hurt when she was with him. That's probably unfair, but that's how I feel.   
  
LUKE  
(snorts)  
Sounds like love to me.  
  
LORELAI  
I said I don't hate him, but I admit I don't like him too much, either. I don't trust him and I worry about his influence on Rory. I wouldn't care as much if they really were just friends, but I think they like each other and that scares me.   
  
LUKE  
(pause)  
Fair enough.  
  
LORELAI  
It is?  
  
LUKE  
Yes. Jess acted like an ass when he was here before. I can't blame you, or others, for not liking or trusting him at this point. But if you feel this way, why did you invite him to the party?  
  
LORELAI  
It doesn't really matter if I like him or not. Rory obviously likes him and pretending or hoping otherwise isn't going to solve anything.   
  
LUKE  
I hope you're willing to give him another chance. Underneath the attitude, there's a good kid.   
  
LORELAI  
There is?   
  
LUKE  
Yeah, there is.   
  
LORELAI  
He's lucky to have you watching out for him. I know that Rory's probably part of the reason he moved back, but I think a lot of it also had to do with you. You look out for him and he knows it.   
  
LUKE  
Yeah, well... I've made my fair share of mistakes with him, too.   
  
LORELAI  
He's lucky to have you. I hope he appreciates it.   
(pause)  
Can I just say one more time that I'm really, really sorry about the other things I said after the accident?  
  
LUKE  
You mean like telling me to go to hell?   
  
LORELAI  
Yeah. That was way out of line and I was wrong and I'm really, really, really sorry. I want to be friends again. Can you forgive me?  
  
LUKE  
(pause)  
Yep.  
  
LORELAI  
For real this time? No more Mr. Freeze?  
  
LUKE  
No more Mr. Freeze.   
  
LORELAI  
Wait a minute. You're just forgiving me now because the diner can barely keep afloat without my patronage, aren't you?  
  
LUKE  
(laughs)  
Pretty much.  
  
LORELAI  
I can accept that. So, I'll see you tonight?  
  
LUKE  
I'll be there.  
  
LORELAI  
Great.   
  
Luke walks back into the diner. Lorelai gets a big smile on her face, happy that she and Luke have made up.  
  
  
INT. INDEPENDENCE INN - KITCHEN  
  
Sookie is in the kitchen. Lorelai comes in.  
  
LORELAI  
(cheery)  
Hello, hello.  
  
SOOKIE  
Hi! You're in a much better mood today.  
  
LORELAI  
Things are looking up. Rory's coming home soon, I haven't thought about Christopher once today... until I just said that... and Luke and I finally made up.  
  
SOOKIE  
That's great! So, what made him cave?   
  
LORELAI  
I think maybe he was just tired of being mad at me. Plus, I pretty much got down on my knees and begged for forgiveness.   
  
SOOKIE  
You'll have to remember that next time.  
  
LORELAI  
Also, I invited Jess to Rory's party and Luke really seemed to appreciate that.  
  
SOOKIE  
Well, that makes sense, actually.  
  
LORELAI  
It does?  
  
SOOKIE  
I know it's not exactly the same thing, but how fast would you be to forgive Luke if he said he hated Rory?  
  
LORELAI  
Good point.  
  
SOOKIE  
I think it's great that you invited Jess. I know that wasn't easy for you.  
  
LORELAI  
Don't praise me too much. I didn't really want to. I thought Rory might get mad if I didn't invite him and I didn't want to spoil her homecoming. Also, I wanted to invite Luke, so I pretty much had to invite Jess.   
  
SOOKIE  
Well, after all that's happened and how you feel about him, I still think that's very big of you.   
  
LORELAI  
I guess I'm maturing. Ugh.  
(pause)  
Hey, guess what I did last night?  
  
SOOKIE  
What?  
  
LORELAI  
Had a slumber party with my mom.  
  
SOOKIE  
I see you've gotten your sense of humor back. Seriously, what did you do?  
  
LORELAI  
I am serious. I was lonely so I invited her over to watch movies and she wound up sleeping over.   
  
SOOKIE  
Where'd you hide the body?  
  
LORELAI  
That's the even more amazing thing. There's no body. We had a good time.  
  
SOOKIE  
That's great! You and your mom are getting along so much better recently.  
  
LORELAI  
I know. It feels pretty weird. I'm going to have to have another baby out of wedlock to get things back to normal.  
  
SOOKIE  
(pause)  
Kirk's available.  
  
LORELAI  
Don't even joke about it.  
  
SOOKIE  
Keep an open mind, he's kind of cute. How about Michel?  
  
LORELAI  
You need to cut back on the amount of wine you use in your sauces.  
  
Lorelai walks out of kitchen. Sookie calls out after her.   
  
SOOKIE  
Rune is single!  
  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
  
INT. DORM ROOM - EVENING  
  
Paris and Rory are taking a practice SAT test. Paris' watch beeps.   
  
PARIS  
Okay, that's time for this section. Let me reset my alarm for the next section.  
  
Rory closes her book.  
  
RORY  
I think I've had enough today. I'm having trouble concentrating. Besides, I still have some packing to do. I can time you if you want while I pack.  
  
Paris closes her book, too.  
  
PARIS  
No, thanks. I've had enough, too.  
  
RORY  
I can't believe it's our last night here. The time flew by, didn't it?  
  
PARIS  
Yeah, it did. I'm sorry we have to leave.  
  
RORY  
It was a great trip, but I'm a little homesick. This was good practice for next year, though, because I've never been away from my mom for such a long time.   
  
PARIS  
I don't remember ever seeing my mother for six weeks in a row.  
  
RORY  
Really?   
  
PARIS  
Really.  
  
RORY  
Sounds kind of lonely.  
  
PARIS  
It is. You're really lucky to be so close to your mom.  
  
RORY  
Yeah, I am.  
(pause)  
Can you believe our senior year is going to start in a few weeks? This time next year we'll be getting all our stuff ready for college. It's bizarre.   
  
PARIS  
I know. I've been thinking about going to Harvard for so long, now that it's almost time to apply, it seems like it came so fast.  
  
RORY  
Did you ever think about what you would do if you didn't get into Harvard?  
  
PARIS  
What are you talking about? I AM going to Harvard.  
  
RORY  
I know, but what if-  
  
PARIS  
There is no what if. I'm going. Why, you don't think I will?  
  
RORY  
No, you definitely will.  
  
PARIS  
So why are you asking?  
  
RORY  
I wish I were as confident as you are that I'm going to get in.  
  
PARIS  
I told you that you needed more extracurricular activities.  
  
RORY  
You don't think I'm going to get in?  
  
PARIS  
No, I'm sure you will.  
  
RORY  
But you're not positive?  
  
PARIS  
I'm positive you will.   
  
RORY  
I have no idea what I would do if I didn't get in.  
  
PARIS  
Don't think so negatively. I'm sure you'll get in. Besides, in terms of your backup schools, you pretty much have Yale locked up. How many people can say that?  
  
RORY  
You think so?  
  
PARIS  
Please. You've got great grades and test scores. This leadership program will help, and you're grandfather, who is big contributor, went to Yale.   
  
RORY  
But I don't want to go to Yale. I want to go to Harvard.  
  
PARIS  
Rory, you're psyching yourself out for no reason.   
  
RORY  
You're right.   
(pause)  
I guess we should get packing.  
  
  
EXT. STARS HOLLOW BUS STOP - EARLY AFTERNOON  
  
Lorelai is waiting for Rory at the bus stop. The bus pulls up and Rory gets off the bus. Lorelai and Rory hug. Lorelai spins Rory around.  
  
LORELAI  
I'm so glad you're home.  
  
RORY  
Me, too.  
  
LORELAI  
So, are you tired from the trip? Did you want to go home and take a nap?  
  
RORY  
I'm not too tired. I slept a little on the bus. Plus, I'm just so excited to be home.  
  
LORELAI  
You hungry?  
  
RORY  
Starving.  
  
LORELAI  
Well, we're at Luke's. We should be able to scrounge up something to eat there.  
  
RORY  
You guys did make up!  
  
LORELAI  
I told you. Let's go.  
  
RORY  
Actually, I'd love to go home and take a shower. I was just saying I was hungry to test you to see if you'd want to go to Luke's.   
  
LORELAI  
Sneaky, sneaky girl. The time in Washington has served you well.  
(puts her arm around Rory)  
Let's go home.  
  
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE  
  
RORY  
I feel so much better after taking a shower and putting on some clean clothes.  
  
LORELAI  
I just started the first load of laundry. We should be finished with the last load around Thanksgiving.   
  
RORY  
Thanks. Do you mind if I go over to see Dean and Lane? I'll finish the wash when I get back.  
  
LORELAI  
No, not at all. Just make sure you're home around dinnertime, okay?  
  
RORY  
Are you actually going to cook?  
  
LORELAI  
(offended)  
There will be food.  
  
RORY  
So Sookie's coming over?  
  
LORELAI  
Yep.   
(pause)  
Sookie and a few other people.  
  
RORY  
What?  
  
LORELAI  
It started out with Sookie and Jackson coming over.  
  
RORY  
What started out?  
  
LORELAI  
And then I thought it would be nice to have Babette and Maury and Miss Patty over to welcome you back. And then somehow your grandparents were invited and pretty soon it became a party.  
  
RORY  
What? Mom, I'm too old for this. It's not like I'm back from war or something. Please tell me only a few people are coming.  
  
LORELAI  
Only a few people are coming.  
  
RORY  
(whiny)  
The whole town is coming?  
  
LORELAI  
It's a small town.   
  
RORY  
This is so embarrassing.  
  
LORELAI  
Oh, hush. It'll be fun.  
  
RORY  
I'll see you later.  
  
LORELAI  
Back before dinner, okay?  
  
RORY  
Okay.  
  
Rory walks toward the door.  
  
LORELAI  
Say hi to Dean's lips for me!  
  
RORY  
Don't be gross.  
  
Rory leaves.  
  
  
  
INT. DOOSE'S MARKET  
  
Dean is stocking shelves. Rory walks into the market. Dean sees her and smiles.  
  
DEAN  
Hey, you.  
  
RORY  
Hey.  
  
Dean and Rory kiss.  
  
DEAN  
Welcome back. I missed you.  
  
RORY  
I missed you, too.  
  
DEAN  
I'm sorry I couldn't get off work today.  
  
RORY  
That's no problem. I'm just going to grab some lunch, say hi to Lane, then go home, do some laundry and rest up a little before the party. Speaking of which, did you know about the party?  
  
DEAN  
I did, but your mom told me I would pay if I told you about it and she scares me.  
  
RORY  
She scares a lot of people. Well, I should let you get back to work. I just wanted to come by and say hi. I'll see you tonight.  
  
DEAN  
Okay, I'll see you then.   
  
Dean kisses Rory and she leaves the market.  
  
  
INT. MUSIC STORE - AFTERNOON  
  
Lane is in the music store, putting away CD's. Rory comes in. Lane rushes over to hug Rory.  
  
LANE  
Hey! I'm so glad you're back.   
  
RORY  
I'm glad to be back. It feels good to be home. Has anything new happened since I last talked to you?  
  
LANE  
Not really. I've mostly been helping out here and practicing my drumming.  
  
RORY  
Why don't you play me something? I'm dying to hear you.  
  
LANE  
I'm not quite ready for an audience yet. Besides, Sophie only lets me play after closing time.  
  
RORY  
Have you told your mom about it yet?  
  
LANE  
Are you kidding? She would never let me play the drums. That's way too rock and roll for her. Violin, cello, flute, possibly. Drums, no way.  
  
RORY  
You never know. I never would have thought she'd let you do cheerleading.   
  
LANE  
She only let me do that because I told her that not having enough extracurricular activities was going to hurt my chances of getting into college.  
  
RORY  
Well, maybe that's what you need to do with the drumming. Find a way to make it acceptable to her.   
  
LANE  
I'm so sick of having to sneak around and hide everything from her. I can't wait until I graduate so I can get away.  
  
RORY  
I was going to go over and grab a late lunch at Luke's. Do you want to join me?  
  
LANE  
Sorry, I can't. I just got here. Mom went to an antique show so this is going to be my only time I can get here this weekend.   
(pause)  
Have you seen Dean yet?  
  
RORY  
I just saw him at the market.   
  
LANE  
How about Jess?  
  
RORY  
I haven't seen him yet. Well, I'm starving, so I'm going to grab some lunch.  
  
LANE  
Okay. I'll see you tonight.  
  
RORY  
See you then.  
  
Rory walks out of the music store and walks over to Luke's.  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER  
  
Rory is sitting at the counter, eating a hamburger. She is drinking coffee.   
  
RORY  
This is so good. You have no idea how much I was craving a burger and fries.  
  
Rory takes a bite of hamburger.  
  
RORY (cont'd)  
Mmm...  
  
LUKE  
Jeez, didn't they feed you in Washington?  
  
RORY  
Yeah, but there's no comparison to your food. You must use extra grease or something.   
  
LUKE  
That must be it.  
  
RORY  
So, how have things been around here?  
  
LUKE  
Same as always. Open the diner, serve food, close the diner, repeat.  
  
RORY  
That's good.  
(pause)  
Mom said that things were better between you two. I'm glad.  
  
LUKE  
Me, too.  
  
RORY  
Is Jess around?  
  
LUKE  
Nah, he's out studying.  
  
RORY  
Out studying?  
  
LUKE  
He's taking summer classes to get his grades up so he can graduate on time. He studies outside when it's nice.   
  
RORY  
How's he doing?  
  
LUKE  
With school?  
  
RORY  
With everything.  
  
LUKE  
I think he's actually going to class and studying this time, so I'm sure he's doing fine at school. I haven't gotten any calls from Taylor or the police recently, so I guess that's a good sign.   
  
RORY  
Sounds good to me.   
(starts to pull money out to pay for lunch)  
I need to get going. Thanks for the meal and coffee. I feel like myself again.  
  
LUKE  
It's on me. Welcome home.  
  
RORY  
Thanks. I guess I'll see you tonight.  
  
LUKE  
I'll be there.  
  
Rory walks out of the diner.  
  
  
EXT. BRIDGE  
  
Jess is sitting on the bridge, reading a school textbook. Rory walks over to him.  
  
RORY  
Hi, Jess.   
  
JESS  
Rory.  
  
RORY  
How are you?  
  
JESS  
Fine. I take it you're talking to me now?   
  
RORY  
I'm sorry for not talking to you before I left. It's just that...   
  
JESS  
What?  
  
RORY  
It's just...  
  
JESS  
Just what?  
  
RORY  
You're not making this easy.  
  
JESS  
What do you expect me to say? This is the first time you've talked to me since the wedding. You're acting like I did something wrong when you're the one who kissed me.   
  
RORY  
I know, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to handle what happened. I feel so guilty. I love Dean and I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt you, either, but...  
  
JESS  
Let me help. You're still going out with Dean and you just want to be friends with me, right?   
  
RORY  
Are you a mind reader?  
  
JESS  
It doesn't take a genius to figure it out after you've been treated like you have the plague.   
  
RORY  
I'm really, really sorry. I don't know what else to say. I've felt terrible about this since I've left.   
  
JESS  
Well, you should have.  
  
RORY  
Do you forgive me?  
  
JESS  
(pause)  
I'll let it slide this time.   
  
RORY  
So, we're still friends?  
  
JESS  
Yeah, still friends.  
  
RORY  
Just friends, right?  
  
JESS  
I wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
RORY  
I heard you're going to summer school.  
  
JESS  
Are you checking up on me?  
  
RORY  
I think it's great.  
  
JESS  
Only you would think going to summer school is great.  
  
RORY  
You know what I mean. It's great that you're getting your grades back on track and can graduate on time. What are you studying?  
  
JESS  
(holds up his book)  
The Marshall Plan.  
  
RORY  
(laughs)  
Good luck with that.  
(pause)  
Well, I better get going.   
  
JESS  
Okay. I guess I'll see you tonight.  
  
RORY  
What?  
  
JESS  
Tonight. At the party.  
  
RORY  
You were invited?  
  
JESS  
Yep. I was surprised, too.  
  
RORY  
What about Dean?  
  
JESS  
I assume he's invited, too.  
  
RORY  
Very funny. You know what I mean. He's not going to like that you're there.  
  
JESS  
Probably not. What was I supposed to do? Your mom asked me and I said okay. I could cancel if you want.  
  
RORY  
No, don't do that. It's a good sign that she even asked you, so let's not ruin it. This is not good about Dean, though.  
  
JESS  
What's the big deal? We're just friends, right?   
  
RORY  
Yes, but you know he doesn't like you. There's always so much tension when you two are around each other. Can you try to stay away from him as much as possible? And don't provoke him.  
  
JESS  
What is he, a zoo animal?  
  
RORY  
Jess!  
  
JESS  
Don't worry about it. Luke told me to be on my best behavior tonight or else.  
  
RORY  
Or else what?  
  
JESS  
I don't know. I was going to ask him what the or else was, but he was pretty serious so I let it slide.  
  
RORY  
Well, listen to your uncle.  
  
JESS  
Relax. I'll steer clear of Dean, okay?  
  
RORY  
Okay. And be nice to my mom, too.  
  
JESS  
Jeez, you got a little bossy in Washington.  
  
RORY  
Have you met Paris?  
  
JESS  
Good point. I'll see you later.  
  
Rory starts walking away. Jess calls after her.  
  
JESS  
Hey, Rory.  
  
Rory turns around.  
  
JESS  
Welcome home.  
  
RORY  
(smiles)  
Thanks.  
(pause)  
Do you realize that you just called Stars Hollow home?  
  
JESS  
It slipped out. Don't tell anyone.   
  
RORY  
Your secret's safe with me.   
  
Rory walks off.  
  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Rory is in the living room, folding laundry. Lorelai sits down and helps her fold.  
  
RORY  
You must have really missed me if you're helping me fold my laundry.  
  
LORELAI  
What do you mean? I love laundry. I live for laundry. After I die, if I could come back as anything, it would be a washing machine.  
  
RORY  
(sniffs)  
  
LORELAI  
What are you doing?  
  
RORY  
I think someone's pants are on fire.  
  
The phone rings. Rory gets up and answers the phone.  
  
RORY  
Hello?  
  
CHRISTOPHER  
Rory?  
  
RORY  
Hey, Dad!  
  
CHRISTOPHER  
Hey, honey. Welcome home.  
  
RORY  
Thanks.   
  
CHRISTOPHER  
I'm not going to be able to make it to the party tonight. I'm sorry.  
  
RORY  
That's okay. I figured with the new baby and everything, you wouldn't be coming around as much.  
  
CHRISTOPHER  
Rory, no matter what else is going on in my life or between your mom and me, I will always be there for you. I promise I will keep up with the weekly phone calls and I will come to see you in person as much as possible.   
  
RORY  
Okay.  
  
CHRISTOPHER  
Listen, about your mom and me...  
  
RORY  
I understand. You have to be with Sherri and the baby.   
  
CHRISTOPHER  
Yeah, I do. I'm sorry to get your hopes up about your mom and I getting back together. I didn't mean to hurt you or your mom.  
  
RORY  
I know you didn't.  
(pause)  
It's so weird to think I'm going to have a little brother or sister.  
  
CHRISTOPHER  
This is going to be one lucky baby to have you as a sister. Well, I should get going. Have a great time at your party. I'll talk to you Wednesday, okay?  
  
RORY  
Okay. Bye, Dad.  
  
Rory hangs up the phone.  
  
RORY  
That was Dad. He's not going to be able to make it to the party.  
  
LORELAI  
I'm sorry, honey.  
  
RORY  
That's okay. I wasn't really expecting him to come. How are things between you guys?   
  
LORELAI  
As good as can be expected. I am disappointed that it didn't work out with your dad and me, but I'm not mad at him. You know that, right?  
  
RORY  
Right.  
  
LORELAI  
And no matter what else happens, your dad loves you very much.   
  
RORY  
I know. He loves you, too.  
  
LORELAI  
(resigned)  
I know.   
  
Sookie comes in the house, carrying boxes of food.  
  
SOOKIE  
Where's my city girl?  
  
Rory comes over and hugs Sookie.  
  
RORY  
Hi, Sookie.   
  
SOOKIE  
Welcome home! I'm so excited you're back.  
  
RORY  
Thank you. It's great to be home.   
  
SOOKIE  
You look so grown up!  
  
RORY  
I do?  
  
LORELAI  
City kids grow up so fast.  
  
SOOKIE  
I wasn't sure what kind of cake you would be in the mood for so I made three. I hope you're hungry.  
  
RORY  
There's always room for cake. Thank you for making all this. I hope it wasn't too much trouble.  
  
SOOKIE  
Are you kidding? I live for this!  
  
RORY  
(to Lorelai)  
Now that, I believe.  
(pause)  
Where's your husband?  
  
SOOKIE  
My husband? I still can't get used to that. It sounds so strange. He's at home. He knew I'd want to gab with the girls before the party so I came over early so we can talk while we get everything set up. He's coming by later.  
  
LORELAI  
Wise man.  
  
TIME CUT TO:  
  
LORELAI'S HOUSE - LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Music is playing and the guests have started arriving.  
  
LORELAI  
So, are you enjoying yourself so far?  
  
RORY  
Yes, I am. Thank you for doing all this.  
  
LORELAI  
You're welcome.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
It's a party and someone's ringing the doorbell, so I'm guessing it's your grandparents.  
  
Rory goes to answer the door. Richard and Emily are on the porch.  
  
RORY  
Hi, Grandma. Hi, Grandpa.  
  
Rory hugs Richard and Emily.  
  
EMILY  
Welcome back.  
  
RORY  
Thank you. It's good to be back. I'm so glad you could make it to the party.   
  
RICHARD  
We wouldn't miss it. I can't wait to hear every detail about your trip.  
  
EMILY  
And thank you for your postcards. That was very thoughtful. It almost felt like we were there with you.  
  
RORY  
I'm glad you liked them.   
  
Lorelai walks up.  
  
LORELAI  
Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. Thanks for coming.  
  
RICHARD  
Lorelai, I don't know what you've done to your mother. She keeps pestering me to watch movies with her.  
  
EMILY  
Richard, stop exaggerating. I don't pester.  
  
RORY  
Grandma, I didn't know you liked watching movies so much.  
  
LORELAI  
Your grandmother came over the other night to keep me company and watch movies. I think I've created a monster.  
  
EMILY  
Oh, stop.  
  
RORY  
Come on in.  
  
Richard and Emily walk in.   
  
LORELAI  
(under her breath to Emily)  
Friday night after dinner... Cool Hand Luke?  
  
EMILY  
(smiles)  
It's a date.  
  
Emily walks in the house and Rory and Lorelai smile at each other.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Babette and Miss Patty are sitting next to each other. Babette notices Luke and Jess walk in.  
  
BABETTE  
Here comes trouble.  
  
MISS PATTY  
And his handsome uncle. There are some good genes in that family.  
  
BABETTE  
Ain't that the truth.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
Lorelai is talking with Richard and Emily. Emily sees Luke and Jess walk in.  
  
EMILY  
(nods in Luke's direction)  
The iceman cometh.   
  
Lorelai looks over and sees Luke and smiles.  
  
EMILY (cont'd)  
I thought you two were fighting.  
  
LORELAI  
We made up.  
  
EMILY  
I'm glad.  
  
LORELAI  
Me, too.  
  
Luke and Jess walk up to Lorelai, Richard, and Emily.  
  
LUKE  
Hi.  
  
LORELAI  
Hi. I'm glad you made it.  
  
EMILY  
Hello, Luke. Nice to see you again.  
  
LUKE  
You, too.   
(to Lorelai)  
I'm going to throw this in the freezer, okay?  
  
LORELAI  
That'd be great. Thanks.  
  
Luke walks into the kitchen with the ice, leaving Jess standing with Emily, Richard, and Lorelai.   
  
LORELAI  
I'm not sure if you met at the dinner in December or not, but Mom, Dad, this is Luke's nephew... Jess.  
  
RICHARD  
(shakes Jess' hand)  
Ah, the infamous Jess.  
  
JESS  
That's me.  
  
EMILY  
The boy that broke our granddaughter's arm.   
(insincere)  
How nice to meet you.  
  
JESS  
(equally insincere)  
Likewise.  
  
Emily gives Jess a nasty look. Luke comes to the kitchen archway and calls over to Jess.  
  
LUKE  
Hey, Jess. Can you come and help me for a second?  
  
JESS  
(to Luke)  
Sure.  
(to Lorelai, Emily, and Richard)  
See you later.  
  
Jess walks off to help Luke.  
  
EMILY  
So, that's Jess.  
  
LORELAI  
That's Jess.  
  
EMILY  
I'm worried.  
  
LORELAI  
Me, too.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Lane and Rory are talking.  
  
LANE  
How does it feel to be back?  
  
RORY  
Great. I'm looking forward to doing absolutely nothing the next few weeks.  
  
Jess walks up and joins Lane and Rory.  
  
LANE  
I can't believe we're going to be seniors. This is going to be the best year ever!   
  
RORY  
You think?  
  
LANE  
Why wouldn't it be?  
  
RORY  
Between the SAT's, applying to college, and waiting for the results, this year is going to be nerve-wracking.  
  
LANE  
But once all that is done, think about the rest of the year. We've got Senior Skip day, the Prom...  
  
JESS  
Graduation.  
  
LANE  
(nods in agreement)  
Graduation.   
  
RORY  
Lane, why don't you join the band this year? Your mom might approve of that.  
  
LANE  
I only started playing a few months ago. I'm not good enough for the band.  
  
JESS  
I was walking by the store the other night and I heard you playing. You're sounding a lot better.  
  
LANE  
You think?  
  
JESS  
Totally.  
  
LANE  
Thanks!  
  
JESS  
One thing I don't get, though. Why do you play in the dark?  
  
LANE  
It's just a thing that we drummers do.  
  
JESS  
(not believing her)  
I hadn't heard that.  
  
LANE  
It's a thing we drummers do when our mothers won't let us play.  
  
JESS  
She won't let you play? That's crazy!  
  
LANE and RORY  
Shhhh!!   
  
LANE  
Have you not met my mother? She's got ears all around.  
(pause)  
Where's Dean tonight?  
  
RORY  
He should be here soon.   
  
Paris walks in the front door.  
  
LANE  
Isn't that Paris? I'm surprised she's here. I thought you didn't like her that much.  
  
RORY  
We've been getting along a lot better lately. Believe it or not, she can be nice. We have a lot in common.  
  
LANE  
I didn't know you were such good friends.  
  
RORY  
I don't know if you would call us good friends, but we have reached the friends stage.  
  
Paris walks up to Lane, Rory, and Jess.  
  
RORY  
Hey, Paris. I'm glad you could make it.  
  
PARIS  
Thanks for inviting me.  
  
RORY  
You remember Lane and Jess, right?  
  
PARIS  
Hi.  
  
LANE and JESS  
Hey.  
  
PARIS  
There's your grandfather. I'm going to go talk to him about our plans for next year's government, okay?  
  
RORY  
Sure. He'd love it.   
  
Paris walks off.  
  
JESS  
She wants to go talk to your grandfather?  
  
RORY  
They get along amazingly well.  
  
Lane clears her throat. Dean walks up, obviously upset that Rory is talking with Jess.   
  
DEAN  
(to Jess)  
What are you doing here?  
  
JESS  
I was invited.  
  
DEAN  
(to Rory)  
You invited him here?  
  
JESS  
Calm down. She didn't invite me.  
  
DEAN  
(to Jess)  
Shut up.  
  
LANE  
(jumps in, trying to be helpful)  
I invited him.  
  
DEAN  
What?  
  
LANE  
(pulls Dean over a few steps and talks to Dean under her breath)  
I asked Lorelai to invite him. We've been hanging out a lot at the music store and I kind of got a crush on him.   
  
DEAN  
You like Jess? I thought Paris liked him.  
  
LANE  
(feigning shock)  
What?   
(to Rory)  
Why didn't you tell me Paris likes Jess?  
  
DEAN  
(to Rory)  
Do you train all your friends to say they like Jess?  
  
Dean starts walking away.  
  
RORY  
Dean, wait.  
  
DEAN  
Why? Are there some other people that like Jess that I haven't talked to yet?  
  
RORY  
I didn't ask anyone to say that!  
  
DEAN  
He isn't all that, so they're obviously lying for you. Enjoy your party.  
  
Dean heads for the door.  
  
RORY  
Dean, wait!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - FRONT PORCH  
  
Dean and Rory walk out on the porch.  
  
DEAN  
What is he doing here?  
  
RORY  
I think pretty much the whole town is here. Don't let it bother you.  
  
DEAN  
He likes my girlfriend and I'm not supposed to let it bother me? Why are you talking to him?  
  
RORY  
Jess and I are friends.   
  
DEAN  
You're not friends, Rory. He likes you... and I think you like him. Every time my back is turned, you're with him.  
  
RORY  
I'm not with him. We were just talking.  
  
DEAN  
I'm so tired of this. I'm tired of being last on your list of priorities. I'm tired of worrying about you and Jess. I'm tired of feeling like you don't love me anymore.   
(pause)  
It's not working out with us, is it?  
  
Rory pauses, then shakes her head.  
  
DEAN (cont'd)  
You want to go out with Jess, don't you?  
  
RORY  
(pause)  
I don't know.  
  
DEAN  
It doesn't matter anyway. We've been drifting apart for a long time. I just didn't want to admit it. It was like the harder I fought to keep us together, the more distant you became.   
  
RORY  
I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I just don't feel the same way about you that I used to.   
  
DEAN  
I think that says it all. I just wish you had said it a long time ago.  
  
RORY  
I didn't mean to hurt you.  
  
DEAN  
(sad, resigned)  
Well, it kind of worked out that way, didn't it?   
(pause)  
I guess this is it. Bye, Rory.  
  
Dean walks off as Rory watches tearfully.  
  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
  
END OF EPISODE 


	2. Fights and Fundraisers

TITLE: " Fundraisers, Fights, and New Feelings"  
AUTHOR: Diane  
FEEDBACK: ggfan@prodigy.net   
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.   
COMMENTS: Two scenes were pulled from a story I wrote months ago, but they fit well in this story. As always, any feedback is appreciated.  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
TEASER  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER - MORNING  
  
RORY and LORELAI are sitting at a table at the diner, eating dinner.  
  
LORELAI  
I'm tired of my hair. I need a change.  
  
RORY  
Oh, man. Here we go again.  
  
LORELAI  
I'm thinking of bangs. What do you think?  
  
RORY  
I think you're never going to do it, so let's not even waste our time talking about it.  
  
LORELAI  
I could always let them grow out if I don't like them.   
  
RORY  
That's true.  
  
LORELAI  
But the problem is if I don't like them, I'm stuck with them for a while and growing out bangs is a nightmare, especially in that stage when they get really long so they're past your eyes so you look like the Shaggy DA, but not quite long enough to pull back in a ponytail. Then there's the Farrah hair.   
  
RORY  
Farrah hair?  
  
LORELAI  
You know, when the bangs start getting a little longer, past the eyebrows, you get the wings at the end?  
  
RORY  
You won't get the Farrah hair. Your hair is too thick and curly for that.  
  
LORELAI  
So, you think I should go with the bangs?  
  
RORY  
No, I don't.   
  
LORELAI  
Why not?   
  
RORY  
Because you'll hate them and complain the entire time you're growing them out and drive me crazy.   
  
LORELAI  
What if I promise I won't complain?  
  
RORY  
Ha! That's like promising you won't drink coffee. If you're going to do it, at least wait until I'm away at college, okay?  
  
LUKE walks over to Lorelai and Rory and picks up their plates.  
  
LORELAI  
Luke, can I get your opinion on something?  
  
LUKE  
(wary)  
About what?  
  
LORELAI  
I was thinking of changing my hair...  
  
LUKE  
(to Rory)  
Not the whole blonde thing again.  
  
RORY  
No, she's finally over that. This is something different.  
  
LORELAI  
Tell me honestly. Do you think I should cut my hair and get bangs?  
  
LUKE  
(pause)  
No comment.  
  
LORELAI  
Come on... I'm serious. Do you think bangs would look okay or should I keep my hair as is?  
  
LUKE  
I'm not answering that.  
  
LORELAI  
What is the big deal? I'm just asking a simple question.  
  
LUKE  
When it comes to women and their hair, there is no such thing as a simple question, or answer. I'm not going to say anything, so don't even ask.  
  
RORY  
Smart man.  
  
Luke walks off.   
  
LORELAI  
(calling after Luke)  
Thanks for the help!  
(to Rory)  
So, have you seen Dean yet?  
  
RORY  
No. Every time he sees me, he walks in the other direction. He hates me.  
  
LORELAI  
He doesn't hate you. He's just sad and hurt right now. He'll get over it in time.   
  
RORY  
I hope so. I feel so bad about hurting him.  
  
LORELAI  
I know you do, but it was the right thing to do.   
(glances at her watch)  
It's time for me to go to work. We'll talk some more about my hair later.  
  
RORY  
I can't wait.  
  
Lorelai gives Rory a kiss and walks out of the diner just as LANE is coming in. Lane sits down and joins Rory.   
  
LANE  
I can't believe we only have one more week of summer!  
  
RORY  
I know. We need to make the most of it and do something fun.  
  
LANE  
It's funny that you should mention that...  
  
JESS comes into the diner and walks over to Rory and Lane's table.   
  
JESS  
(to Lane and Rory)  
Hey.  
  
LANE  
Hey.  
  
RORY  
Hey.  
  
JESS  
What are you guys up to?  
  
RORY  
Not much. We were just saying we can't believe there's only a week before school starts. We're just trying to figure out what to do.  
  
LANE  
I've got something in mind that I think would be fun.  
  
RORY  
Uh-oh. That sounds like trouble.  
  
LANE  
No trouble, just the risk of possible public humiliation.  
  
RORY  
What are you talking about?  
  
LANE  
The theater fundraiser.  
  
RORY  
(scared)  
Oh, no.  
  
JESS  
What's this?  
  
RORY  
Each year at the end of summer, there's a fundraiser for the Stars Hollow Theater Company.   
  
JESS  
Stars Hollow has a theater company?  
  
LANE  
It's not real big. Basically, it's Miss Patty, Taylor, Kirk and a few others. You might have seen some of their Shakespeare in the Park performances.  
  
JESS  
I thought that was a comedy troupe.  
  
LANE  
Anyway, people from town perform in a show and tickets are sold to the show. All the proceeds go to the theater company for new costumes and stuff. This year, I thought we should be in it.  
  
RORY  
No way.  
  
LANE  
It'll be fun. We haven't spent any time together this summer. I think our friendship is suffering because of it.  
  
RORY  
(rolls her eyes)  
Drama queen.   
  
LANE  
Come on. We're entering our senior year in high school. Live a little!  
  
JESS  
You should do it. It sounds like fun.  
  
RORY  
Easy for you to say. You'll be heckling from the back of the room.  
  
JESS  
Actually, I'll be heckling from the front of the room.  
  
LANE  
No, you won't, because you're going to be in the show, too.  
  
JESS  
No way.  
  
RORY  
(teasing, imitating Jess)  
You should do it. It sounds like fun.  
  
JESS  
I don't think so.  
  
LANE  
Come on, you guys. I don't want to go down in flames without bringing as many people as possible down with me.  
  
RORY  
This is your way of trying to talk us into this thing?  
  
LANE  
Yes.  
  
JESS  
No.  
  
LANE  
(whiny)  
Please... pretty please.  
  
JESS  
Stop with the whining.  
  
LANE  
(whiny, to Rory)  
Please, please, please...  
  
RORY  
Stop!  
(pause)  
I'll do it if he does it.  
(nods at Jess)  
  
Lane and Rory look at Jess expectantly.  
  
JESS  
I can't believe I'm going to do this.  
  
LANE  
This is going to be great! I have to go help my mom at the store. We'll meet up later to discuss some ideas for the show, okay? I'm so excited!  
  
Lane walks out. Rory and Jess look at each other like they can't believe what just happened.  
  
JESS  
Did I just agree to make a fool out of myself in public to raise money for a pitiful theater group?  
  
RORY  
Yep.  
  
JESS  
(pause)  
I hate this town.  
  
Jess walks away as Rory smiles after him.  
  
  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
  
INT. DOOSE'S MARKET  
  
Rory is shopping in Doose's Market. She walks up one of the aisles and sees DEAN, who is stocking some of the lower shelves. Dean looks over and sees Rory. He stands up. There is an awkward silence between them.  
  
RORY  
Hey.  
  
DEAN  
Hey.  
  
RORY  
How are you?  
  
DEAN  
Fine... busy.  
  
Rory nods.  
  
RORY  
I didn't think you worked today.   
  
DEAN  
I picked up some extra shifts so I could keep my mind off... things.  
  
RORY  
That's good.  
  
Uncomfortable silence.  
  
RORY  
(cont'd)  
So, are you-  
  
DEAN  
Look, I'm pretty busy. I'll see you later.  
  
Dean walks away.   
  
Rory looks like she wants to say something to Dean, but doesn't.   
  
  
INT. INDEPENDENCE INN - KITCHEN  
  
Lorelai walks into the kitchen. SOOKIE and MICHEL are whispering and looking at a notebook.  
  
LORELAI  
Hey, guys, what are you looking at?  
  
Michel and Sookie answer simultaneously.  
  
SOOKIE  
The dinner menu.  
  
MICHEL  
The reservation book.  
  
Sookie puts the book behind her back.   
  
LORELAI  
Let me see.  
  
SOOKIE  
No. I can't.  
  
Lorelai grabs for the book. Sookie squeals and throws the book at Michel. Michel bumbles the book and it falls on the floor. Lorelai snatches it up and starts reading.  
  
SOOKIE  
(to Michel, sarcastic)  
Nice one.  
  
MICHEL  
I can't catch when I'm surprised.   
  
LORELAI  
The Luke and Lorelai Dating Pool? What the hell is this?  
  
MICHEL  
It was her idea.  
  
Sookie gives Michel a dirty look.  
  
LORELAI  
You're making bets about Luke and me?  
  
SOOKIE  
It was just in fun. One day we started guessing about when you two would finally start dating...  
  
LORELAI  
This isn't guessing. It's betting.  
  
MICHEL  
It's more interesting when there's money on the line.  
  
SOOKIE  
The pot has really grown.  
  
Lorelai is flipping through the pages.  
  
LORELAI  
Look at all these names. Is the whole town on this list?  
  
SOOKIE  
No... of course not.  
(beat)  
You're not.  
  
MICHEL  
And neither is Luke.  
  
SOOKIE  
Rory and I aren't playing, either. Rory wasn't allowed to because she's your daughter. I got kicked out on a technicality.  
(to Michel)  
I'm still planning on filing a complaint with the commissioner.  
  
LORELAI  
Who's the commissioner?  
  
SOOKIE  
Kirk.   
  
LORELAI  
What was the technicality?  
  
MICHEL  
She cheated. She planned her wedding around the date she picked you two would start dating. She figured you would ask Luke to the wedding and you would see him all dressed up and you would dance and fall in love.  
  
SOOKIE  
You can't prove I did that on purpose.   
(to Lorelai)  
It figures you would have to get into a fight right before the wedding, though.  
  
LORELAI  
(flipping through the pages)  
First date, first kiss, first time... hey!  
  
SOOKIE  
Maybe we crossed the line a bit on that one.  
  
LORELAI  
Break up date? We're not even dating and you have us breaking up already. That's a little morbid, isn't it?  
  
MICHEL  
Aren't you a participant in three Dead Celebrity pools?  
  
LORELAI  
Okay, I'll let that one slide.  
  
Michel leaves.  
  
SOOKIE  
So, seriously, what's been going on with you and Luke?  
  
LORELAI  
Here we go. I knew once you got married you'd be all over my love life. Why is that when people get married, they immediately try to marry off their friends?   
  
SOOKIE  
It's fun.  
(beat)  
I'm not trying to marry you off, it's just so obvious that Luke has feelings for you, and that you have feelings for him.  
  
LORELAI  
I thought you said last week that you thought he didn't like me.  
  
SOOKIE  
I'm modifying that. I think he's convinced himself that he doesn't like you anymore, but deep down, he still does.   
  
LORELAI  
You spend entirely too much time thinking about this. Luke and I already know each other. It would be so weird if we started dating. It'd be like dating my brother or something.  
  
SOOKIE  
If you looked at a brother the way you look at Luke, I'd book you on Jerry Springer myself.  
  
LORELAI  
Oh, come on. So we flirt a little sometimes. That doesn't mean anything.  
  
SOOKIE  
Are you trying to tell me you don't like him in that way?   
  
LORELAI  
I don't know. Sometimes I think so, and then other times I don't.  
  
SOOKIE  
Well, we need to find out.  
(beat)  
Close your eyes.  
  
LORELAI  
What?  
  
SOOKIE  
Close your eyes!  
  
Lorelai closes your eyes.  
  
SOOKIE (cont'd)  
(dreamy)  
Picture Luke. He's wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. He's-  
  
LORELAI  
And a baseball cap.  
  
SOOKIE  
And a baseball cap. He's-  
  
LORELAI  
Backwards.  
  
SOOKIE  
(annoyed)  
A backwards baseball cap.  
(dreamy)  
He's got the scruffy beard thing going. You come in to see him one night at the diner. It's late and-   
  
Lorelai opens her eyes.  
  
LORELAI  
Okay, Danielle Steele. I see where this is going.  
  
SOOKIE  
Don't interrupt... and keep your eyes closed!  
  
Lorelai rolls her eyes and then closes them.  
  
SOOKIE (cont'd)  
It's late and you two are the only ones in the diner. You ask for coffee. You do your bantering thing and then he leans over to pour your coffee.  
  
LORELAI  
(dreamy)  
Mmm... coffee.  
  
SOOKIE  
But wait... he doesn't have a coffee pot in his hand... so why is he leaning over?   
(gasp)  
He's moving in for a kiss. You...   
A) Jump up and run away because gross, he's like your brother.  
B) Lean in to kiss him back. You've been waiting for this moment a long time.  
  
LORELAI  
C) Throw him on the counter and jump his bones.  
  
SOOKIE  
I knew it!  
  
LORELAI  
I was kidding.  
  
SOOKIE  
Come on, what was your first reaction?  
  
LORELAI  
I don't know. It's so complicated! Besides, I have sensitive skin. He'd have to shave before I make any decision.   
  
SOOKIE  
You're hopeless.   
  
LORELAI  
I'm sorry, I just can't picture it. I guess I always pictured Christopher and I together.  
  
SOOKIE  
Honey, that ship has sailed. He's having a baby with someone else.   
  
LORELAI  
I know. It happened so recently, though. I just can't think about anyone else right now. Besides, I really don't want to risk messing up my friendship with Luke. If we started dating and it didn't work out, I wouldn't want to lose him as a friend.   
  
SOOKIE  
Okay, but don't come crying to me when you finally wake up and realize that you want to be with Luke and it's too late because he's already moved on and married with a couple little Luke's running around with little baseball caps.  
  
LORELAI  
You see him married with kids in the future?  
  
SOOKIE  
I don't know. I was just making a point that he's not going to wait around for you forever. I'm sure there are plenty of women out there that would be more than willing to go out with him.  
  
Rory walks into the kitchen, looking depressed.  
  
SOOKIE  
Hi, sweetie.  
  
RORY  
(dejected)  
Hey.  
  
SOOKIE  
What's wrong?  
  
RORY  
I just saw Dean at the market. He could barely look at me, never mind talk to me.  
  
SOOKIE  
Oh, honey. It's just going to take a little time before you'll be able to act normally around each other. How are you feeling about everything?  
  
RORY  
I feel guilty that I hurt Dean. I also feel sad and lonely, but worst of all...  
  
Rory hangs her head, looking guilty and embarrassed.  
  
LORELAI  
You feel relieved that it's over?  
  
RORY  
Yes! How did you know?  
  
LORELAI  
Honey, everything you're feeling is natural. Dean was your first boyfriend, your first love. I know you feel guilty about hurting him, but if you kept seeing him and didn't feel the same way he did, that would have been unfair to him.   
  
RORY  
I guess so.  
  
SOOKIE  
Would you want to be with someone who didn't want to be with you?  
  
RORY  
No, I guess not.  
  
LORELAI  
Believe me, you wouldn't. It never feels good to break up with someone, but when it's not working out, for whatever the reason, you can't help but feel a little relieved when it's over.   
  
RORY  
I hate how awkward things are between us now. Do you think Dean and I will ever be able to be friends?   
  
LORELAI  
I think so. It's just going to take some time before you really see how things stand. Dean is a great guy. Sooner or later he'll realize that this was for the best because it's better to be alone than to be with someone who doesn't feel the same way about you.  
  
RORY  
I hope so. Well, I'm going to go meet Lane for lunch. I'll see you later.  
  
SOOKIE  
Hang in there, honey.   
  
Rory leaves.  
  
SOOKIE  
Poor kid. It really sucks being a teenager and breaking up with your first love.  
  
LORELAI  
(sighs)  
Yeah, it does.  
  
SOOKIE  
It also sucks being an adult who breaks up with their first love.  
  
LORELAI  
Yeah, but at least I could have a couple margaritas to dull the pain.  
  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER  
  
Jess is working in the diner. There are a few people there for lunch. Lane walks in.  
  
LANE  
Hey, Jess.  
  
JESS  
Hey.  
  
LANE  
I'm meeting Rory for lunch. We're going to go over some ideas for the show.   
  
JESS  
I know. You left me a message telling me what time to be here.   
  
LANE  
Right. So, I guess I'll just sit over at that table and wait for Rory.  
  
JESS  
Okay. Do you want something to drink?  
  
LANE  
How about a Coke?  
  
JESS  
Sure.  
  
Lane goes over and sits down at a table and opens her notebook. Jess walks over with her drink.  
  
LANE  
Thanks.   
(pause)  
So, it's been a over a week since Dean and Rory broke up.  
  
JESS  
I guess.  
  
LANE  
You don't seem too interested in how she's doing.   
  
JESS  
Why would I be?  
  
LANE  
Everyone in town has asked me how she's doing since the breakup. I thought you two were friends, but you seem to go out of your way to NOT ask how she's doing.   
  
JESS  
No, I don't.  
  
LANE  
(disbelieving)  
Okay.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
JESS  
Well?  
  
LANE  
Well, what?  
  
JESS  
How is she?  
  
LANE  
I thought you weren't interested.  
  
JESS  
Forget it.  
  
LANE  
She's okay. I mean, she's a little down in the dumps, but she knew it wasn't working out with Dean. She'll be fine.  
  
JESS  
I don't know what she saw in him to begin with.  
  
LANE  
What do you mean? Dean's a great guy.  
  
JESS  
(shrugs)  
I just didn't see them together.   
  
LANE  
That's a shocker.  
  
JESS  
What do you mean?  
  
LANE  
Nothing.  
  
Rory comes into the diner and joins Lane and Jess.   
  
RORY  
Hey. Sorry I'm late.  
  
LANE  
No problem. I just got here.  
(pause)  
Why don't you guys sit down and join me?  
  
Rory and Jess sit down at the table.  
  
LANE (cont'd)  
So, team, any ideas on what we should do for the show?  
  
JESS  
I don't sing or dance.  
  
RORY  
And I can't play any musical instruments.  
  
LANE  
Well, I guess the musical idea is out.   
  
Lane crosses an item off her list.  
  
LANE  
(continued)  
Do you have any special talents?  
  
RORY  
Lane, you're my best friend. You know I don't have any creative talent at all.  
  
LANE  
I guess that leaves acting. We'll have to do a play.  
  
JESS  
Boorring.  
  
LANE  
It doesn't have to be serious. We can do a sketch or something.  
  
RORY  
Comedy?   
  
JESS  
That's not a bad idea. What's it going to be about?  
  
LANE  
I have no idea. We'll keep it grounded in reality. That's where a lot of great comedy comes from.  
  
RORY  
Our reality isn't too exciting. We're pretty much at school, home, or here.  
  
LANE  
That's it!  
  
RORY  
What's it?  
  
LANE  
Luke's. The diner.  
  
RORY  
What about it?  
  
LANE  
We can base the sketch around the diner.  
  
JESS  
Believe me, nothing fun or exciting happens here. The only amusing thing is watching Luke get annoyed all the time.  
(imitating Luke)  
Taylor, get the hell out of my diner!  
  
LANE  
That's it! It can be like a typical day at the diner, you know, with Luke and Taylor fighting and stuff, but we'll throw in some unexpected twists and make it funny. Jess, you can play Luke. And Rory, you can be Lorelai.  
  
RORY  
(to Lane)  
Who will you be?  
  
LANE  
(pause)  
You!  
(pause)  
We need someone to play Taylor, Luke's nemesis.  
  
RORY  
How about Kirk?  
  
LANE  
Good idea. I'll ask him. This is going to be great! Okay, so let's get to work on the story...  
  
Rory, Lane, and Jess talk about the story during the fade out to commercial.  
  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER - AFTERNOON  
  
TAYLOR is talking with Luke. Jess is clearing off tables.  
  
LUKE  
Taylor, how many times do I have to tell you? No.  
  
TAYLOR  
Okay, fine. I'm not going to beg.   
  
LUKE  
Good.  
  
TAYLOR  
(pause)  
But as a sponsor for the fundraiser, think of all the publicity you would receive because your name would appear on the back of the program.  
  
LUKE  
For the last time, no! Now get out of my diner if you're not going to order anything.  
  
TAYLOR  
You are impossible!  
  
Taylor walks out of the diner. Luke looks at Jess in exasperation.  
  
LUKE  
He drives me nuts.  
  
JESS  
I think you drive each other nuts.  
  
Jess gets a half-smile on his face.  
  
LUKE  
What?  
  
JESS  
What?  
  
LUKE  
You're smiling.   
  
JESS  
So? That happens occasionally.  
  
LUKE  
You think it's funny? If I wind up in the loony bin, it'll be Taylor's fault.  
  
JESS  
Make sure you bring a cardigan. Those loony bins can get a little chilly.  
  
LUKE  
(sarcastic)  
That's funny.   
  
JESS  
(looks at his watch)  
My shift is over. I'm going out. I'll see you later.  
  
LUKE  
Yeah, okay.  
  
Jess leaves the diner.  
  
  
  
EXT. LANE'S HOUSE - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
RORY  
So, I was at the market earlier and I saw Dean.  
  
LANE  
Oh, man. How was it?  
  
RORY  
It was terrible. He would barely look at me or talk to me.  
  
LANE  
Well, it's got to be tough on him. It's just going to take some time.  
  
RORY  
That's what everyone keeps saying.  
  
Rory sees Jess and a blonde girl walking down the street.   
  
RORY  
Who is that?  
  
LANE  
I'm not sure what her name is.  
  
Jess looks over and sees Rory looking at them.   
  
RORY  
Are they going out?  
  
LANE  
I don't know. I've seen them together a few times but I don't know if it's anything romantic or not.   
(pause)  
I never pictured him with a blonde.  
  
RORY  
I never thought about it.  
  
LANE  
(disbelieving)  
Right.  
  
The girl says something to Jess and he nods and the girl walks off. Jess walks over to Rory and Lane.  
  
JESS  
Hey.  
  
LANE  
Hey.  
  
RORY  
Hey.  
  
JESS  
I thought of an idea for Luke's character for the show.  
  
LANE  
That's great! Let me go grab a pen and paper so I can write it down.   
  
Lane runs inside the house.  
  
RORY  
So, who's your friend?  
  
JESS  
Just someone I met during summer school. She's new.  
  
RORY  
So you thought you'd show her around town, make her feel at home.   
  
JESS  
Something like that.  
  
RORY  
That's good that you've made some new friends here.  
  
JESS  
Yeah, it is. You can never have enough friends, right?  
  
RORY  
Right.   
  
Lane comes out with a pen and notebook.  
  
RORY  
Um, I need to get going. I've got dinner at my grandparents tonight. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?  
  
LANE  
Okay. See you tomorrow.  
  
Rory walks off.  
  
  
  
INT. RICHARD AND EMILY'S HOUSE - FRI. NIGHT  
  
RICHARD, EMILY, Rory and Lorelai are at the dinner table. They have just finished eating.  
  
EMILY  
So, Rory, you must be excited that school is almost starting.  
  
RORY  
I am. I can't believe I'm going to be a senior.  
  
RICHARD  
It's soon time for you to start applying to colleges, isn't it?  
  
LORELAI  
Yep. Harvard, here she comes.  
  
RICHARD  
Well, that sounds wonderful.  
(pause)  
Have you planned on any alternative courses of action in case you wind up not going to Harvard?  
  
LORELAI  
Dad, drop it.  
  
RICHARD  
What, Lorelai? I know Rory is brilliant, but a lot of smart people apply to Harvard and not everyone gets accepted.   
  
RORY  
(worried)  
You don't think I'll get in?  
  
RICHARD  
I'm sure you will. I know you have your heart set on Harvard, and I do sincerely hope you get in, but it's always wise to keep your options open. I don't know if you remember, but I happened to go to Yale. With my considerable donations and your excellent school record, you're a shoo-in.   
  
EMILY  
Plus, you'd be close to home.   
  
RORY  
You think I should go to Yale instead?  
  
LORELAI  
Mom, Dad, stop it. Rory is going to Harvard, and that's the end of the story.   
  
EMILY  
We know she wants to go to Harvard, but it would be irresponsible not to have a backup plan just in case she had to go somewhere else, so why not look into colleges closer to home?  
  
RORY  
Well, there are a lot of good schools in this area.  
  
RICHARD  
Of course there are!  
  
RORY  
You really think I might not get in?   
  
EMILY  
I'm sure you will, but the field is so competitive and more people than ever are applying to college. I read somewhere that Harvard receives so many applications that people with perfect SAT scores don't even get in.  
  
RORY  
(worried)  
I'm not going to get perfect SAT scores. I didn't even get perfect PSAT scores.  
  
LORELAI  
It's not all about the SAT scores. They also look at extracurricular activities.   
  
RORY  
I don't have many of those! I was too busy studying to get less-than-perfect SAT scores and mediocre grades.  
  
LORELAI  
Mediocre grades?  
(to Richard and Emily)  
It's time for us to go. Rory, can you wait out in the car for a minute?   
  
EMILY  
Don't be ridiculous. We haven't had dessert yet.  
  
LORELAI  
(angry)  
We're going... now.   
(to Rory)  
Rory, please.  
  
RORY  
(confused)  
Okay. Good night, Grandma. Good night, Grandpa.  
  
Rory leaves the dining room.  
  
RICHARD  
Now, Lorelai, before you get-  
  
LORELAI  
Rory has dreamt her whole life of going to Harvard. How dare you put doubts in her head that she can't get in or make her feel guilty for leaving home.  
  
RICHARD  
We were doing no such thing.  
  
LORELAI  
Yes, you were! You're trying to get her to do what you want her to do, rather than what she wants to do.   
  
EMILY  
We most certainly are not. We are not discouraging her from going to Harvard. We just want her to keep her options open. What's wrong with that?  
  
LORELAI  
You're just trying to find ways to keep her close to you. You want her to go to Yale so she'll feel indebted to you because you helped her get in and you want her close to home so we can keep up with these Friday night blackmail parties. You're trying to control her the way you control everyone else... the way you tried to control me when I was her age.  
  
EMILY  
I'm not trying to control her, but I admit I'm afraid that when Rory leaves for college, we're not going to see either of you anymore.  
  
LORELAI  
I'm not going anywhere, Mom. Why wouldn't I see you?  
  
EMILY  
Oh, come off it, Lorelai. You just said it yourself. The only reason we see you now is because you're forced to.   
  
LORELAI  
As you never let me forget, that was the term of our agreement for loaning me the money for Chilton. You use your money to control people. You always have. That's why I'm going to pay you back as soon as I can.  
  
EMILY  
Which you never let us forget, either.  
  
LORELAI  
Meaning what?  
  
EMILY  
Meaning that the second we stop paying for Rory's education, you won't be coming to dinner anymore. Richard, we better sign on now to pay for Rory's college so we'll be guaranteed four more years of contact with our daughter.  
  
LORELAI  
That's not true.  
  
EMILY  
Yes, it is. All we are is a wallet to you. You say we're controlling, but who's really doing the controlling here, Lorelai? You run away and take our granddaughter and we barely see you for 15 years. Then when you do come to see us, it's only because you need money.  
  
LORELAI  
Don't make me sound so money-grubbing. The only reason I came to you for anything was for Rory, not for me.   
  
EMILY  
I know very well you wouldn't have asked us for anything for yourself. That way you can think we've never done anything for you and resent us for it. You purposely stayed away from us for years and now you hold it against us that we don't know you. You put us in the position where we had to force you to come spend time with us, and you hold that against us, too. It all works out for you, though, because whatever we do and whatever we say is always going to be wrong and you can remain angry with us for the rest of your life.   
  
LORELAI  
Why would I come and see you on my own? All you ever do is criticize me, try to change me, and run my life for me. Nothing I ever do is good enough for you.  
  
EMILY  
Now you know how I feel. I can't doing anything right in your eyes. I don't think I can bear another week of you sitting at the table acting like you'd rather be anywhere else in the world.  
  
LORELAI  
I didn't say I didn't want to come to dinner. I just don't want to be forced to be here.   
  
EMILY  
Don't worry. We'll still pay for Rory's schooling. There's no reason she should suffer because of this. She's old enough to make her own decisions and I hope she'll still come see us on her own.  
  
RICHARD  
Now, let's not say anything that you're going to regret later.  
  
EMILY  
(to Richard)  
I meant what I said. Every week, she sits at this table and lets it be known that she doesn't want to be here.   
(to Lorelai)  
I used to think that bribing you to spend time with us was better than not seeing you at all, but it's not. You should be happy, you're off the hook.  
  
LORELAI  
Are you seriously saying you don't want me to come over for dinner anymore?  
  
EMILY  
That's right.  
  
LORELAI  
Fine.  
  
RICHARD  
Lorelai, wait. Don't leave like this.  
  
Lorelai storms out of the house.  
  
  
  
INT. LORELAI'S CAR - MOMENTS LATER  
  
Lorelai hops in the car and slams the door shut.  
  
RORY  
What happened?  
  
LORELAI  
Good news. We don't have to go Friday night dinners anymore.   
  
RORY  
We don't have to go or we were asked not to go anymore?  
  
LORELAI  
Same difference.  
  
RORY  
They're right, you know.   
  
LORELAI  
What do you mean?  
  
RORY  
I've done everything I can, but there's no guarantee I'm going to get into Harvard. I need to think about alternatives.  
  
LORELAI  
I knew they were making you doubt yourself. I'm sorry, honey.  
  
RORY  
Mom, you're not listening. I always intended on applying to other schools as backups. The only reason I freaked out a little bit in there is because I've been having my own doubts about getting into Harvard and hearing it spoken out loud from someone else makes the possibility seem more real. I might not get into Harvard and it scares me because that's all I've ever wanted.  
  
LORELAI  
Rory, I'm sure you'll get in.  
  
RORY  
I appreciate your confidence that I'll get in, I do, but we have to be realistic. There is the possibility that I'm not going to get in and I need to be prepared for that.   
  
LORELAI  
That does make sense, but please don't feel pressured to apply to Yale just because your grandfather went there. There are so many colleges out there. You should apply where you want to.  
  
RORY  
I don't feel pressured. Yale is a great school and it is close to home. It makes sense to apply there. You know, just because Grandma and Grandpa brought up some alternatives to Harvard doesn't mean they don't think I'll get in or they're not being supportive. They were just being practical and they were right.   
  
LORELAI  
Shh... the driveway might be bugged. You can't let them know when they're right about something. It'll just encourage them to try it more often.   
  
Lorelai starts up the car.  
  
RORY  
Aren't you going to go talk to them?  
  
LORELAI  
Not right now. We all need to cool off a little bit.  
  
RORY  
Mom-  
  
LORELAI  
Rory, this is between your grandparents and I. It's something I need to deal with, okay?  
  
RORY  
Okay.  
  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - FRIDAY AFTERNOON  
  
Rory walks by Lorelai on the way out the door.  
  
RORY  
Bye, Mom. I'm going over to Lane's.  
  
LORELAI  
Wait one sec. I want to talk to you about something.   
  
RORY  
Okay.  
  
LORELAI  
I saw Taylor today.   
  
RORY  
Uh-huh.  
  
LORELAI  
I was buying tickets for the fundraiser and he was wondering why I was asking for two tickets instead of one. Care to share anything?  
  
RORY  
(uncomfortable)  
Oh, yeah... I must've forgotten to tell you. I'm going to, um, be in the show this year.  
  
LORELAI  
You're kidding.  
  
RORY  
Lane talked me into it. She thought it would be fun.  
  
LORELAI  
Why didn't you tell me?  
  
RORY  
Because I knew you would make a big deal about it.  
  
LORELAI  
What do you mean? I think it's great! I hope you don't think that just because you're my daughter, I'll refrain from heckling you.  
  
RORY  
Unfortunately, I know better.  
  
LORELAI  
So, what are you doing?  
  
RORY  
It's a secret.  
  
LORELAI  
I won't tell anyone, I swear.  
  
RORY  
I'm not telling you.  
  
LORELAI  
Honey, I love you, but for your own good, I can't allow you to get up in public and sing.  
  
RORY  
We're not singing.  
  
LORELAI  
What about dancing?  
  
RORY  
There's no dancing, either.   
  
LORELAI  
Phew. So, if you're not singing or dancing, it must be some sort of play.  
  
RORY  
I'm not telling you what we're doing.  
  
LORELAI  
Hmm... you're doing a play and you won't tell me what it's about, which probably means that I'm in it.  
  
RORY  
You've got quite an ego.  
  
LORELAI  
Evasive answer. I think I'm right about this.  
  
RORY  
You got me.  
  
LORELAI  
I did?  
  
RORY  
Yep.   
  
LORELAI  
My powers of deduction amaze even me sometimes. Come on... give me a little sample of what I sound like.   
  
RORY  
Okay, let me know how this sounds.  
(imitates Faye Dunaway in Mommie Dearest)  
NO. WIRE. HANGERS. EVER!  
  
LORELAI  
Now I'm going to heckle and throw things at you on stage.   
  
RORY  
Can I go now? We need to rehearse.  
  
LORELAI  
Please do.  
  
RORY  
(backs out of the room)  
Christina!  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER - AFTERNOON  
  
Luke and Taylor are talking.  
  
TAYLOR  
I'm only going to ask one last time. Are you certain that you don't want to be a sponsor for the fundraiser on Saturday? Your name would appear on the brochure we're going to hand out. It's tax-deductible and good advertising.  
  
LUKE  
(exasperated)  
No.  
  
TAYLOR  
Do you at least want to buy some tickets to the show? It's for charity.  
  
LUKE  
No.  
  
TAYLOR  
Why not?   
  
LUKE  
Once you start contributing to these things, people will be in here constantly asking for money - the book club, the hospital, the Horticulture Society.  
  
TAYLOR  
All good causes, I might add. Aren't you concerned that our theater company doesn't even have enough money for new costumes or scenery?  
  
LUKE  
Not especially.  
  
TAYLOR  
I have to say, I'm very disappointed in you. Even your hooligan nephew understands the importance of the performing arts.  
  
LUKE  
He does?  
  
TAYLOR  
Yes, he does and I would think that with Jess being in the show, you would at least come out to support him.  
  
LUKE  
Jess is in the show?  
  
TAYLOR  
Yes.  
  
LUKE  
My nephew Jess is in the show?  
  
TAYLOR  
(rolls his eyes)  
Yes.  
  
LUKE  
Well, this I have to see. Put me down for a ticket.  
  
TAYLOR  
Just one? It is for charity, after all. Maybe you might want to take a lady friend with you?  
  
LUKE  
Will you leave my diner right now if I buy two tickets?  
  
TAYLOR  
Yes.  
  
LUKE  
I'll take two.  
  
TAYLOR  
Wonderful. While I'm here, I wanted to talk you about-  
  
LUKE  
Goodbye, Taylor.  
  
Taylor leaves the diner. Jess comes down the stairs.  
  
LUKE  
So, listen, I've got plans on Saturday night. I was wondering if you could work that night and close up for me?  
  
JESS  
Sorry, I can't.  
  
LUKE  
I know it's Saturday, but I'll pay you extra.  
  
JESS  
I really can't. I already made plans.  
  
LUKE  
You can't break them?   
  
JESS  
Um, no. I've got a lot of studying to do...  
  
LUKE  
Studying? I thought summer school was over.  
  
JESS  
Uh, yeah. I'm trying to get a jump on next year...  
(beat)  
You know, don't you?  
  
LUKE  
(smiles)  
Yep.   
  
JESS  
You're going to give me a hard time now, right?  
  
LUKE  
Yep.  
  
JESS  
Great.  
  
LUKE  
I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff.   
  
JESS  
I'm not.  
  
LUKE  
Then why are you doing it?  
  
JESS  
(shrugs)  
I thought it would be fun.  
  
LUKE  
You thought it would be fun?  
  
JESS  
Yes.  
  
LUKE  
Who else is in this thing?  
  
JESS  
Lane, Rory, and Kirk.  
  
LUKE  
Well, that explains the sudden interest in theater.  
  
JESS  
I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
LUKE  
Please... are you trying to tell me you would've done this if Rory wasn't in it?  
  
JESS  
I just thought it would be fun, okay?  
  
LUKE  
Whatever you say.   
  
Jess walks out of the diner.  
  
  
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - EVENING  
  
Lorelai is in the kitchen, about to make some coffee.  
  
There's a knock on the door. Lorelai answers the door and finds Richard and Emily outside.  
  
LORELAI  
(surprised)  
Hi.   
  
RICHARD  
Hello, Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI  
What are you doing here? I mean, I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you.   
  
EMILY  
I didn't expect to be here, either. Your father lied to me about where we were going.  
  
RICHARD  
Apparently my wife is as stubborn as my daughter. This is the only thing I could think of to get us all talking.  
  
LORELAI  
Why don't you come in?  
  
RICHARD  
Thank you.  
  
Richard and Emily come inside.  
  
LORELAI  
I was going to call. I just haven't had a chance to get around to it yet.  
  
EMILY  
Perhaps we should leave her alone, Richard, if she's so terribly busy she doesn't have time to make a phone call.   
  
LORELAI  
My phone doesn't just make outgoing calls, Mom. I can receive them, too.  
  
RICHARD  
Now, now. I didn't get us all together so we could fight again.  
  
LORELAI  
But we're so good at it.  
  
RICHARD  
I don't want you to completely withdraw yourself from us again. Even though she won't say so, that would destroy your mother... and me, as well.   
  
LORELAI  
I know, I'm sorry. I think it's instinct. There's always been so much tension between us that I think it's easier sometimes to stay away from each other and not deal with it than to fight all the time.  
  
RICHARD  
I don't want to go another 15 years with all this tension and anger between us. Tell me what we need to do so that won't happen again.  
  
LORELAI  
Your coming over here is a step in the right direction. I was going to make some coffee. Do you want any?  
  
RICHARD  
That would be wonderful, thank you.  
  
They head into the kitchen.  
  
LORELAI  
I'm really glad you came over. I don't want to go back to the way things were, either. I owe you both an apology. You've been making an effort the last few years to try to patch things up and I haven't given you much slack. I tend to be overly critical because I still have some issues about the past I need to deal with.  
  
EMILY  
I suppose that I can be a little critical myself.   
  
LORELAI  
A little?  
  
EMILY  
Okay, a lot. I do it because I just want what's best for you, but I'll try to tone it down.  
(beat)  
I also owe you an apology about what I said about us only being a wallet to you. That was untrue and unfair to say.  
  
RICHARD  
Now, about these Friday night dinners...  
  
LORELAI  
I'd like to keep coming to dinner, but I want it to be a little more relaxed.  
  
EMILY  
Relaxed?  
  
LORELAI  
I don't mean relaxed in a "let's get drunk" kind of way. I just don't want it to be required for us to go as a condition of the money you gave me for school. It should be more of a social get-together that we want to go to, not have to go to. And maybe sometimes you can come here or we can go out to eat.  
  
RICHARD  
That is more than fair. And about the college applications, I didn't-  
  
LORELAI  
Rory should have some other options available to her just in case she doesn't get accepted at Harvard. Since she's going to apply to some other schools, there's no reason why Yale shouldn't be one of them.  
  
RICHARD  
I am proud of my alma mater, but I must admit I was pushing Yale a little bit because Rory would be closer to home.   
  
LORELAI  
I understand that. You and Rory have a great relationship. To be honest, if she doesn't get into Harvard, I wouldn't mind having her closer to home, either.  
  
EMILY  
These past two years have been wonderful for me because it seemed like we were getting along better, but there's always been an underlying current of resentment you have towards us because of what happened in the past.  
  
LORELAI  
I promise, I'll make an effort not to dwell on the past so much.  
  
RICHARD  
Well, I think we can all agree that we made mistakes in the past. Why don't we try to make a fresh start with each other?   
  
EMILY  
A fresh start sounds like a wonderful idea to me.   
  
LORELAI  
Yeah, it does.  
(pretending she's talking to a stranger)  
So, tell me, do you have any children?  
  
Richard and Emily start laughing.   
  
EMILY  
Oh, yes. A daughter. She's wonderful, but quite a handful.  
  
LORELAI  
(laughs)  
I'm sure she is.  
  
They continue talking in a friendly fashion.  
  
  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
  
INT. STAGE - MISS PATTY'S DANCE STUDIO - SATURDAY NIGHT  
  
Taylor is announcing the last act to perform.  
  
TAYLOR  
.... And now, I'm pleased to present Lane, Rory, Kirk, and Jess in "Diner Days."  
  
Luke looks surprised and worried that the skit is called "Diner Days." The curtain opens. Jess is dressed up like Luke in jeans, a flannel shirt, and a backwards baseball cap. He is standing behind a counter and chairs and he's wiping off the counter with a rag. There is a big "No Cell Phone" sign next to him on the wall.   
  
Kirk opens the door and comes onto the stage. He's dressed as Taylor, wearing a fake beard and a cardigan sweater.  
  
JESS  
What do you want, Taylor?  
  
KIRK  
Such hostility. How do you know I'm not just coming in for something to eat?  
  
JESS  
Whenever you come in here carrying a clipboard, it means you want money, you're going to complain about something, or try to get me to put up some idiotic decorations. So just tell me what you're doing here so I can say no and we can get on with our day.  
  
KIRK  
As president of the Stars Hollow Aesthetics Committee...   
  
JESS  
(raises his arm)  
Here it comes.  
  
KIRK  
It has been brought to my attention that your floor tiles are not the proper size and-  
  
JESS  
Floor tiles? You know, I used to joke about your being crazy, but now I realize that you really are insane and I feel bad about the joking.   
  
KIRK  
It may seem silly to you, but there are people in this town that take this seriously.   
  
JESS  
(bangs his hands on the counter in frustration)  
Damn it, Taylor! I am not ripping up my floor and installing new tile.  
  
KIRK  
All I'm saying is that if you don't want to be at the top of S.H.A.C. violators list, you'll abide by the rules and change those floor tiles ASAP.  
  
JESS  
You know, I've created my own list and you're at the top of it.   
  
KIRK  
And what list is that?  
  
JESS  
The Stars Hollow Insane Townies.   
  
KIRK  
There is no S.H.I.-  
(frustrated)  
You are impossible!   
  
Kirk walks out the door and Rory, dressed as Lorelai, enters.   
  
RORY  
Hey, Luke.  
  
JESS  
Lorelai.  
  
RORY  
(talking very quickly)  
I was walking over here and I hadn't had any coffee yet so I started feeling faint. I almost passed out by Doose's Market, but I thought they might try to feed me some fruit or vegetables, so I mustered up the last little bit of energy I had to make it over here, but now I'm feeling a little woozy.   
(weaves back and forth)  
I don't think I can last another minute without...   
(slumps on the counter)  
  
JESS  
Would it kill you to ask for coffee like a normal person?  
  
Jess pours a cup of coffee into a to go cup and hands it to Rory.  
  
RORY  
What's this?  
  
JESS  
Coffee. What do you think?  
  
RORY  
Why is it in a to-go cup?  
  
JESS  
Because it's almost closing time.  
  
RORY  
So?  
  
JESS  
(slowly)  
So, I'm going to be closing the diner soon and you're going to want to take your coffee with you when you leave.  
  
Lane comes in wearing a Harvard sweatshirt.   
  
LANE  
Hey, Luke. Hey, Mom.  
  
RORY  
Hi, honey.  
  
LANE  
Can I get some coffee, please?  
  
Jess pours Lane coffee in a to-go cup and gives the cup to her.  
  
JESS  
(to Rory)  
See how a normal person asks for something?   
(to Lane)  
How did you turn out so well with this nutcase as your mother?  
  
LANE  
Just lucky, I guess.   
  
RORY  
Luke is closing up the diner soon and he's going to kick us out without giving us any dinner.  
  
LANE  
You're going to send us home on empty stomachs?  
  
JESS  
You have a stove, or in your case, a microwave, at your house. Doesn't it ever occur to you to use it?  
  
RORY  
(weaves back and forth)  
What? I can't hear you. You sound so far away. I think I'm going to...  
(Rory slumps her head on the counter. She elbows Lane to follow suit)  
  
LANE  
I don't know if I can make it all the way home without any din...  
(Lane slumps her head on the counter)  
  
JESS  
Nice try, Goldie and Kate. I really am closing and you really do have to leave.  
  
Lane and Rory get up from the counter.  
  
LANE  
I think of us more as Ingrid and Isabella.  
  
RORY  
Or Blythe and Gwyneth.  
  
JESS  
Out.  
(makes a scoot motion with his hands)  
  
RORY  
Fine. See if you see us here first thing tomorrow morning.  
  
JESS  
Tomorrow is Sunday. You're never here first thing in the morning.  
  
Rory and Lane walk towards the door, followed by Jess.  
  
LANE  
We'll be here in the afternoon, but under protest.  
  
JESS  
See you tomorrow.  
  
Rory and Lane walk out and Jess locks the door behind them. He flips the CLOSED sign around and dims the lights. He walks over and removes the No Cell Phones sign from the wall, revealing a TV and VCR. He places the remote to the TV on the counter. He gets a bowl and two drinks from under the counter and places them on top of the counter. There's a knock on the door. Jess opens the door and Kirk is there with a video in his hand.  
  
JESS  
Hey, Taylor, come on in. I was just getting everything ready.   
  
KIRK  
Great. Here you go.  
  
Kirk hands Jess the video and Jess pops it into the VCR.  
  
JESS  
Finally, I can take this damn flannel shirt off. I hate them!  
  
KIRK  
Oh, I know what you mean. These cardigans are incredibly hot.  
  
Jess and Kirk start unbuttoning their shirts. The audience looks shocked. Luke looks horrified.   
  
MISS PATTY  
(to Babette)  
Now this is getting good.  
  
BABETTE  
Oh, yeah.   
  
Jess and Kirk take their shirts off and it's revealed that they are wearing Star Trek shirts underneath. They sit down at the counter. Jess picks up the remote, aims it towards the TV and presses PLAY. Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan begins playing. Jess and Kirk clink their drinks together in a toast, take a drink, and lean back in their chairs to watch the movie. The curtain closes. Everyone in the audience is laughing and starts clapping.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. PATTY'S DANCE STUDIO  
  
Sookie, Jackson, Luke, and Lorelai are gathered. They are talking about the show.  
  
JACKSON  
That was classic. I hope somebody got that on tape.  
  
LORELAI  
For a minute there, I thought we were going off-off-off-Broadway.  
  
LUKE  
(to Lorelai)  
I'm assuming that you had some input into this thing?  
  
LORELAI  
As much as I would love to take credit, I really didn't know anything about it.  
  
LUKE  
Well, I have to admit, they've got you down to a science.  
  
LORELAI  
I am not that whiny and demanding... am I?  
  
Kirk walks up before Luke has a chance to answer.  
  
KIRK  
So, what did you think?  
  
LORELAI  
That was great. You made a perfect Taylor.  
  
KIRK  
Thanks.  
  
SOOKIE  
And those outfits were great. Where did you find the Star Trek shirts?  
  
KIRK  
Find them? I've got a bunch of them at home.   
(looks over and sees Taylor walking towards him)  
Excuse me.  
  
Kirk walks off as Taylor walks quickly after him.  
  
TAYLOR  
Kirk, wait just one minute! I want to talk to you, young man.  
  
Rory, Lane, and Jess walk up to Lorelai, Luke, Sookie, and Jackson. Sookie and Lorelai hug Rory and Lane.   
  
RORY  
So, what did you think?  
  
LORELAI  
I looked a little bit like a mental patient, but besides that, I thought it was great.  
  
SOOKIE  
Really, it was so great.   
  
They are all very excited. Sookie and Lorelai continue heaping praise on Rory and Lane. Luke and Jess stand next to each other, looking a little uncomfortable.   
  
LUKE  
(awkward, to Jess)  
Um, that was... good. You were, um, you were good.  
  
JESS  
(nods)  
Thanks.  
  
Luke looks he's not sure if he should hug Jess. After a moment, he reaches over and gives Jess a noogie on his head.  
  
JESS  
(shocked)  
What are you doing?  
  
LUKE  
(embarrassed)  
I have no idea.  
  
Jess and Luke look uncomfortable. Rory walks over.  
  
RORY  
So, Luke, what did you think?  
  
LUKE  
My heart stopped for a minute there with the Taylor thing, but I have to admit, it turned out to be pretty funny. And you've got your mom down to a science.  
  
Lorelai walks over.  
  
LORELAI  
Hey, I am not that bad!  
  
LUKE  
If you say so. If anyone is interested, I've got some cake and ice cream back at the diner.   
  
RORY  
You made us a cake? That's so nice.  
  
LUKE  
Yeah, yeah. Let's go.  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER  
  
Luke is handing out pieces of cake.  
  
LUKE  
So, when do you think I might hear the end of the Star Trek jokes?  
  
RORY  
You won't hear another one from me, I promise. I just couldn't resist.  
  
LUKE  
And whose idea was it to have Taylor and I all buddy-buddy?  
  
RORY  
That was Jess' idea.  
  
LUKE  
(to Jess, jesting)  
You're grounded.  
  
LANE  
You sound like my mom.  
  
RORY  
So, Lane, when are you going to let me hear you play the drums?   
  
LANE  
Well, I've got a key to the store...  
  
Rory stands up.  
  
RORY  
Let's go.  
  
LANE  
Okay. My mom's not expecting me for a little while.  
  
RORY  
Bye, Mom. I'll see you at home.  
  
LORELAI  
Okay.  
  
  
Rory and Lane start to walk out. Jess looks unsure what to do. Rory goes out the door first. Lane is about to go and then turns around.  
  
LANE  
Jess, you coming?  
  
JESS  
(to Luke)  
Later.  
  
Jess walks out and joins Lane and Rory.  
  
LORELAI  
This was quite a night.  
  
LUKE  
Yep. Not only did I get made fun of tonight, I made a fool out of myself, too.  
  
LORELAI  
You mean, the noogie?  
  
LUKE  
You saw that, huh?  
  
LORELAI  
Yep. It was a nice gesture.  
  
LUKE  
Yeah, for an eight year old. I just didn't know what to do. You guys were all hugging and kissing and we were just standing there and I felt like I should do something, but I didn't know if I should hug him or shake his hand or what.  
  
LORELAI  
So, you gave him a noogie.  
  
LUKE  
Yep.  
  
LORELAI  
Well, it's a good start. In time, maybe you'll be more comfortable with each other so this stuff will come more naturally.  
  
LUKE  
I don't know about that. I am really not good at this stuff.  
  
LORELAI  
Yes, you are. You need to give yourself a little more credit.   
  
LUKE  
You want some more coffee?  
  
LORELAI  
Do you even have to ask?  
  
Luke leans over the counter. Lorelai's eyes get very wide. Luke looks at her questioningly and picks up Rory's plate that was next to her on the counter.  
  
LUKE  
What?   
  
LORELAI  
What?  
  
LUKE  
Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
LORELAI  
I'm not.   
(beat)  
I'm going to kill Sookie.  
  
LUKE  
Why's that?  
  
LORELAI  
No reason.  
  
LUKE  
Okay, then.  
  
Luke puts the plate under the counter, gets the coffee pot and fills Lorelai's coffee cup.   
  
LORELAI  
Hey, Luke?  
  
LUKE  
Yeah?  
  
LORELAI  
I'm glad things are back to normal with us.  
  
LUKE  
Me, too.  
  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
  
  
END OF EPISODE 


	3. John Hughes Day

TITLE: "John Hughes Day"  
AUTHOR: Diane  
FEEDBACK: ggfan@prodigy.net   
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.   
AUTHOR NOTES: This chapter was written after "Application Anxiety" aired. I assimilated some things that happened in the real show into this chapter. Therefore, even though it wasn't mentioned in chapters 1 or 2, this new chapter assumes that Lane and Dave have met, Paris and Jamie have kept in contact after Washington, and Kirk asked Lorelai out.   
  
  
As always, any feedback is appreciated.   
  
  
**********  
  
  
TEASER  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER  
  
LORELAI and RORY walk into the diner. The tables are full, so they sit down at the counter.   
  
RORY  
So, what are you in the mood for?  
  
LORELAI  
I don't know. I'm in the mood for something different.   
  
Lorelai reaches over and picks up two menus and hands one to Rory.  
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
I don't think I've actually looked at the menu in years. Let's see if anything has changed recently.  
  
RORY  
(reading the menu)  
It doesn't look like it.   
  
Rory rubs a spot on the menu with her napkin.  
  
RORY (cont'd)  
I think I made this coffee stain like three years ago.   
  
LORELAI  
Then I think it's a safe bet that you won't be able to get the stain out now. So, let's see here...  
(starts reading from the menu)  
Hamburger...$4.95  
(beat)  
Cheeseburger...$5.75  
(beat)  
Grilled Cheese...$3.75  
  
Lorelai sees LUKE walking over to take their order. He is holding an order pad and pencil.   
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
The look on Luke's face in about five seconds?  
(beat)  
Hey, Luke. I'll have the house salad with lite Ranch dressing on the side and a large glass of water.  
  
Luke looks stunned.  
  
RORY  
(to Lorelai)  
Priceless.  
  
Luke continues to look stunned.  
  
LORELAI  
Is there a problem?  
  
LUKE  
My pencil seems to know I'm taking your order and won't write the word salad.  
  
RORY  
You've begun to think inanimate objects have minds of their own. Welcome to our world.  
  
LORELAI  
It's such a nice place to live.  
  
LUKE  
I'm going to start restricting your number of visits per week.  
(to Rory)  
So, you want a salad, too?  
  
RORY  
No, I'm going to have a cheeseburger, fries, and a Coke, please.  
  
LUKE  
I knew one of you had to order an artery-clogging meal.   
  
Luke writes the order down and starts to walk away.  
  
LORELAI  
Hey, Luke?  
  
Luke walks back over.  
  
LUKE  
What? No salad, right?  
  
LORELAI  
I'll keep the salad, but can you make it a small salad?  
  
LUKE  
How small?  
  
LORELAI  
Very small. In fact, you could just put the lettuce on top of a cheeseburger.  
  
Luke crosses off the salad from his order pad.   
  
LUKE  
I knew it was too good to be true.  
  
LORELAI  
And instead of ranch dressing, I'll take ketchup.  
  
LUKE  
For the french fries?  
  
LORELAI  
(rubs her stomach)  
Well, I really shouldn't, but all right.  
  
LUKE  
And the water?  
  
LORELAI  
I'll keep the water.  
  
LUKE  
Really?  
  
LORELAI  
Really.  
(beat)  
But if you could hold the ice, add some coffee grinds, and heat it up, that'd be great.  
  
LUKE  
Don't you ever get tired of trying to annoy me?  
  
LORELAI  
Um... no, not really.  
  
Luke walks away to place the order.  
  
RORY  
You know, I almost feel bad about how much you tease him sometimes.  
  
LORELAI  
No, you don't.  
  
RORY  
I said almost.  
  
Luke comes back and pours their coffee.   
  
LUKE  
(nods towards the papers)  
What are those?  
  
LORELAI  
Some flyers we made up so everyone will know the movie schedule for Saturday. Is it okay if I drop off a few here?  
  
LUKE  
I guess, but why can't they just call the theater or look it up in the paper?  
  
Lorelai looks astonished.  
  
LORELAI  
Don't tell me that you've forgotten what tomorrow is?  
  
Luke glances over at JESS, who shrugs.  
  
LUKE  
Saturday?  
  
LORELAI  
Yes, it's Saturday, but that's not what I meant. Today is the most sacred day of the Gilmore calendar year.   
  
RORY  
The most revered day that beats out Thanksgiving, Christmas, Fourth of July and yes, even Valentine's Day, in it's magnitude.  
  
LORELAI  
I'll give you a hint.  
(beat)  
Neo-maxi zoom dweebie.  
  
Luke groans.  
  
LUKE  
Has it been a year already?  
  
LORELAI  
Yes, it has.  
  
JESS  
What are you talking about?  
  
RORY  
John Hughes Day.   
  
JESS  
What?  
  
LUKE  
John Hughes Day. Second only in annoyance to Julie Andrews Day.  
  
LORELAI  
Blasphemy!  
  
RORY  
I can't believe Luke has failed to inform you of one of the most treasured Stars Hollow annual event.  
  
LUKE  
It is not a Stars Hollow event. It is a crazy Gilmore event.  
  
LORELAI  
On the contrary, we had so many people show up at our house last year that this year we decided to rent a big screen TV and show the movies at Miss Patty's. It's going to be open to the general public, thereby making it a Stars Hollow event.   
  
JESS  
What exactly do you do on this sacred day?  
  
RORY  
Sit around and eat a lot of junk food and watch a marathon of John Hughes movies.   
  
JESS  
Sounds...  
  
LUKE  
Idiotic? It is.  
  
LORELAI  
Watch out, mister. If you keep this talk up, you might not be included in our John Hughes Day festivities.  
  
LUKE  
You promise?  
  
Rory and Lorelai giggle and drink their coffee.  
  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
  
**********  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
  
INT. CHILTON - MEETING ROOM  
  
FRANCIE, LOUISE, MADELINE, BRAD, and some other students are sitting around a table.  
  
FRANCIE  
So, where's Paris? Rather irresponsible of her to schedule an after-school meeting and then not show up, isn't it?  
  
LOUISE  
This is the second time this week.  
  
MADELINE  
Maybe she's sick.  
  
BRAD  
Paris is immune to germs.  
  
Madeline gets up and looks out the window.  
  
RORY  
She'll be here. She's only a few minutes late.  
  
MADELINE  
She's here. Some guy just pulled up and dropped her off.  
  
Madeline gasps.  
  
FRANCIE  
What's wrong?  
  
MADELINE  
Has Hell frozen over?  
  
LOUISE  
What are you talking about?  
  
Everyone walks over to the window and sees PARIS kissing JAMIE outside.  
  
BRAD  
I didn't think she could do that.  
  
LOUISE  
Well, well... it looks like our Paris is growing up.  
  
Paris and Jamie stop kissing and Paris walks into the building. The kids scramble to get back to their seats. Paris walks into the room.  
  
PARIS  
Sorry I'm late. Let's get down to business.  
  
Paris opens up a notebook and looks at the page. All the kids are looking at her strangely. Paris drops her pen on the page.  
  
PARIS (cont'd)  
You know what? I'm really not in the mood for this. It's Friday night and I'm sure we've all got better things to do than hang around after school. What do you say we call it a day?  
  
No one answers.  
  
BRAD  
(whispers to Rory)  
Don't answer. It could be a trick.  
  
PARIS  
(to Brad)  
It's not a trick, pencil-neck.   
(to all)  
All in favor of taking the day off, say aye.  
  
Hesitantly, everyone says aye.  
  
PARIS (cont'd)  
Great. Meeting adjourned. Have a nice weekend everyone.  
  
Paris picks up her books and walks out of the room. Everyone looks stunned.  
  
MADELINE  
I, for one, like the kinder, gentler Paris.  
  
LOUISE  
We should have hooked her up a long time ago.  
  
MADELINE  
Definitely.  
  
FRANCIE  
(to Rory)  
Well, well. This is a most interesting turn of events. Who'd have thought that our fearless leader Paris would turn to mush when a man pays a little attention to her?   
  
Rory walks out and catches up with Paris.  
  
RORY  
Paris, are you feeling okay?  
  
PARIS  
I'm fine. Why?  
  
RORY  
It's just not like you to cancel a meeting.  
  
PARIS  
So? What's the big deal?  
  
RORY  
No big deal. It's just... unusual.  
  
PARIS  
Oh, relax. The sun will come up tomorrow and the earth will continue to spin on its axis because I canceled a meeting.  
  
RORY  
Well, it's nice to know that the universe doesn't actually revolve around you. I was worried about that. So, I guess you've got big plans tonight?  
  
PARIS  
Jamie's visiting me this weekend. We're going out to dinner tonight.  
  
RORY  
Wow. I just hadn't realized that you two were doing the long distance dating thing.   
  
PARIS  
Don't sound so shocked.  
  
RORY  
I'm not. That's great. He seems like a great guy.  
  
PARIS  
He is. It's weird. I keep thinking I'm going to find something wrong with him - he's a cross-dresser, bites his nails, in the mob, bad breath... anything. So far, though, nothing.   
  
RORY  
That's great.  
  
PARIS  
You don't sound too thrilled.  
  
RORY  
I am. It just seems that you've been pretty distant lately during class. You're not studying as much as before. Now you're canceling meetings.  
  
PARIS  
So? It's my senior year. I have worked non-stop for as long as I can remember. Don't I deserve a break? Can't I have a little fun?  
  
RORY  
Yes, but-  
  
PARIS  
I know on planet Rory, men fight each other to throw themselves at your feet, but that doesn't happen with me. Jamie is a nice guy and he likes me. I actually have a boyfriend, just like any other girl. Can't I enjoy it while it lasts?  
  
RORY  
Yes. You're right, I'm sorry. I don't care what you do with Jamie, okay? I'm just telling you that it looks bad if you keep canceling meetings. It might... undermine your authority a little bit.  
  
Paris stops walking and grabs Rory's arm.  
  
PARIS  
What are you talking about? What do you know that I don't know?  
  
RORY  
Nothing! I'm just suggesting that you shouldn't schedule so many meetings if you're going to end up canceling them. It doesn't look good.  
  
PARIS  
Point taken. Now, I have to go. Have a good weekend.  
  
RORY  
You, too. Hey, if you're interested, we're showing a marathon of John Hughes movies tomorrow at Miss Patty's dance studio. You and Jamie are welcome to come.   
  
PARIS  
Thanks. I'll ask him.   
  
Paris walks off.   
  
  
INT. INDEPENDENCE INN - FRONT HALL  
  
Lorelai is behind the front counter. Rory walks in.  
  
LORELAI  
Hey, babe.  
  
RORY  
Hey, Mom.   
  
LORELAI  
Hey, what are you doing here? Didn't you have a meeting after school?  
  
RORY  
Paris canceled the meeting because she had a date tonight.   
  
LORELAI  
Wow. That doesn't sound like Paris.  
  
RORY  
I know. I feel like I'm living in some kind of bizarro world. Taylor is probably spray painting graffiti all over town as we speak.  
  
LORELAI  
And Luke's probably off somewhere scarfing down a bacon burger and chili fries, followed by a Jolt cola.   
  
RORY  
I've got some time to kill before we need to leave for grandma and grandpa's house. I think I'll go over to the market and get some food for tomorrow.   
  
LORELAI  
That'd be great.   
  
Lorelai reaches under the counter and pulls out her purse and gives Rory some money.   
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
Now, don't forget to balance out the chips and soda with the proper amount of chocolate.  
  
RORY  
I won't. I'll see you at home.  
  
  
INT. DOOSE'S MARKET  
  
Rory is shopping in the market. She goes over to the chips section and starts dumping a ton of junk food into the cart. DEAN walks up, carrying a box to stock the shelves. There is an awkward silence.  
  
RORY  
Hi.  
  
DEAN  
Hi.  
  
RORY  
How are you?  
  
DEAN  
(short)  
Fine. How's Jess?  
  
RORY  
He's fine.  
  
DEAN  
Just fine? Trouble in paradise already?  
  
RORY  
We're not dating.  
  
DEAN  
Why not? I figured you two would get together the second after we broke up.  
  
RORY  
Dean, please don't be this way. I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.   
  
DEAN  
Yeah, you've said that already.  
  
RORY  
Besides, it was your decision to break up.  
  
DEAN  
No, it wasn't. You broke up with me a long time ago, you just never told me.  
  
RORY  
You're right. I'm sorry things happened the way they did. I don't know what else to say.  
  
DEAN  
You don't have to say anything.  
(beat)  
I'll come back to stock this stuff later.  
  
RORY  
No, that's okay. I'm just about done.  
  
Rory grabs a few more items and places them in the cart.  
  
RORY (cont'd)  
All done.  
  
Dean looks at all the food in Rory's cart.  
  
DEAN  
That's a lot of junk food, even for you.  
  
RORY  
Well, it's John Hughes Day.  
  
DEAN  
Already?  
  
RORY  
Yep. Time flies.  
  
DEAN  
I guess so.  
  
Rory hands out a piece of paper to Dean.  
  
RORY  
Here's the movie schedule, if you're interested in going.  
  
DEAN  
I don't think so.   
  
RORY  
I understand.   
(beat)  
I guess I'll get out of your way.  
  
DEAN  
I'd appreciate that.  
  
RORY  
Okay. Well, see ya.  
  
DEAN  
See ya.  
  
Rory walks away.  
  
  
EXT. SIDEWALK - OUTSIDE DOOSE'S  
  
Rory walks out of the market with her groceries. LANE comes running up to Rory.   
  
LANE  
Rory, I have to talk to you.   
  
RORY  
Is everything okay?  
  
LANE  
Okay? Beyond okay. Today is the best day ever!  
  
RORY  
What happened?  
  
LANE  
Dave called me up and asked me to go to the movies with him.   
  
RORY  
That's great. I knew he liked you.  
  
LANE  
He wants to pick me up at my house. At my house! Dave actually wants to meet my mother.  
  
RORY  
He wants to meet your mother? What is he, a masochist?  
  
LANE  
He says that he likes me and doesn't want to sneak around. On the one hand, I think that's very mature. On the other hand, I know my mom won't like him. He's not Korean, he has no aspirations to be a doctor, and he's into rock music. I know she won't let me go out with him. I don't know what to do. I don't want what happened with Henry to happen with Dave. I really like him.  
  
RORY  
You two are perfect for each other.  
  
LANE  
How can I get my mother to like him?  
  
RORY  
Beats me. I've known you my whole life and she still doesn't like me.   
  
LANE  
Until I figure out what to do, I'm going to tell my mom that I'm going to the movies with you on Saturday, okay?  
  
RORY  
I'm not sure that's a good idea. Saturday is John Hughes Day. Everyone knows what I'll be doing all day.  
  
LANE  
I forgot. That's even better! I can go to that and I'll just have Dave meet me there. It's okay if he comes, right?  
  
RORY  
Of course. The more, the merrier.  
  
LANE  
Awesome. I'll just have to make up a reason why Dave can't pick me up at my house. I need to get back to the store. I'll see you later.  
  
RORY  
See you later. Congratulations!  
  
Lane runs off. Jess walks up next to Rory.  
  
JESS  
Hey.  
  
RORY  
Hey.  
  
JESS  
Need some help with those bags?  
  
RORY  
Thanks.   
  
Rory gives one of the grocery bags to Jess. They walk in silence for a moment.  
  
JESS  
(beat)  
Are you okay?  
  
RORY  
I'm fine. Why?  
  
JESS  
I saw you talking to Dean in the market and now you're not too talkative.   
  
RORY  
Well, my conversation with Dean didn't go too well. He's so mad at me.   
  
JESS  
He'll get over it.  
  
RORY  
How do you know?  
  
JESS  
What other choice does he have?  
  
RORY  
(sharp)  
He could be pissed off at me for the rest of my life.  
  
JESS  
Sorry I said anything.  
  
RORY  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just feel bad about Dean. I didn't mean to hurt him.  
  
JESS  
You didn't hurt him on purpose.  
  
RORY  
I know, but I still feel bad about it.  
  
JESS  
Well, it's better to have some hurt feelings than try to hang on to a relationship that isn't working.  
  
RORY  
You speak from experience?  
  
JESS  
You could say that.   
(beat)  
Plus, I watched a bunch of talk shows back when I was cutting school. That seemed like a good stock answer.  
  
RORY  
(laughs)  
I feel so special. Thanks for sharing.  
  
JESS  
You should feel special. I don't dispense these platitudes to just anyone.  
  
Rory and Jess continue walking and talking in a friendly way.  
  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
**********  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER -AFTERNOON  
  
Lorelai and Rory walk in and sit at the counter.   
  
LUKE  
What are you doing here? Aren't you going to your parents?  
  
LORELAI  
We've got a few minutes before we have to leave so we thought we'd take the opportunity to get out and stretch our arms a little.  
  
Lorelai makes a drinking motion.  
  
RORY  
That's Gilmore for "Two coffees, please."  
  
Luke gets two cups and pours their coffee. Rory looks around and sees Jess wiping off a table. He nods at her and she nods back.   
  
LORELAI  
You know, I thought for sure that after you and Dean broke up, he'd be all over you like...  
  
RORY  
A cheap suit?  
  
LORELAI  
I don't like that expression. I was trying to come up with something better like "He's all over you like fungus on bread in our refrigerator."  
  
RORY  
Jess is not fungus.  
  
LORELAI  
I'll need a note from his doctor before I accept that.  
  
RORY  
Mom, stop.  
  
LORELAI  
What's the deal? You're unattached now and you like him. I don't understand why you're not making my life miserable by going out with him.  
  
RORY  
You think I should go out with him?  
  
LORELAI  
No. I'm just surprised that you're not.  
  
RORY  
Well, maybe he doesn't like me.   
  
LORELAI  
Yes, he does. You know he does. He's just messing with me.  
  
RORY  
What?   
  
LORELAI  
He's playing with me because he knows that I know that he likes you and it drives me crazy.  
  
RORY  
I'm sure Jess has better things to do than come up with ways to drive you crazy.  
  
LORELAI  
I'm not sure he does.   
  
RORY  
Luke, when exactly did my mom lose her mind?  
  
LUKE  
I think it was when she named my toolbox.   
  
RORY  
How is Bert, by the way?  
  
LUKE  
(beat)  
You two really need to stop drinking so much caffeine.  
  
Lorelai raises her coffee mug for a toast.  
  
LORELAI  
To Bert.  
  
RORY  
To Bert.   
  
Luke shakes his head.   
  
LORELAI  
Well, we better get going. We'll see you tomorrow?  
  
LUKE  
I don't think so. I still cannot believe that the people in this town have nothing better to do than on a Saturday than sit around and watch cheesy 80's movies all day long.  
  
LORELAI  
Hey, don't think I didn't see you sneak in last year to watch Vacation.  
  
JESS  
(to Luke)  
Busted.  
  
LUKE  
Shut up. That was totally different. Vacation is a good movie.  
  
RORY  
Okay, I take it that Luke is not going, but Jess, the first movie is at 1:00. Make sure you get there early or you might have trouble finding a seat.  
  
JESS  
You actually think I'd be interested in going to this?   
  
RORY  
Of course. It's tradition. Plus, you're a teenager. It's like, required viewing for teenagers.  
  
JESS  
Nice try. I'm not going to waste my whole day watching movies with a bunch of Stars Hollow nutcases.   
  
Rory and Lorelai stare at Jess.   
  
JESS (cont'd)  
I'm not!  
  
Rory and Lorelai remain silent and stare at Jess. Jess looks over at Luke, hoping he'll help him out. Luke decides to save Jess.  
  
LUKE  
Actually, he can't.  
  
Jess, Rory, and Lorelai look at Luke, surprised.  
  
LORELAI  
He can't?  
  
LUKE  
No. Cesar's away for the weekend and I'm going to need Jess' help.  
  
RORY  
Well, what about in the evening? You can make it to the second half.  
  
LUKE  
We made plans already.   
  
RORY  
What plans?  
  
LUKE  
Man, you're nosy. Remember when you used to be scared of me? Those were the days.  
  
Jess snorts.  
  
JESS  
You were scared of Luke?  
  
RORY  
Well, he's not that friendly when you first meet him - especially to children and young teens.   
  
KIRK  
He's not all that friendly after you meet him, either.  
  
LUKE  
Shut up, Kirk.  
  
KIRK  
See?  
  
LORELAI  
Okay, can we get back to the subject?   
  
RORY  
I've forgotten what the subject is.  
  
LORELAI  
The big plans that Luke and Jess have tomorrow night that they can't make it to the movies.  
  
RORY  
Oh, right.  
  
LORELAI  
(to Luke)  
So, spill it.  
  
LUKE  
It's just... guy stuff. You wouldn't be interested.  
  
LORELAI  
You would think so, but actually, I'm very interested. What kind of guy stuff?  
  
Luke hesitates.  
  
JESS  
Cards.  
  
RORY  
What?  
  
JESS  
Cards... we're playing cards.  
(beat)  
Poker.   
  
RORY  
You're playing poker?   
  
JESS  
Yes.  
  
RORY  
Tomorrow night?  
  
JESS  
Yes.  
  
LORELAI  
Isn't that usually played with more than two people?  
  
LUKE  
Sometimes.   
  
KIRK  
(eagerly)  
I'll play.  
  
LORELAI  
(indignant)  
Traitor!  
  
KIRK  
I'm sorry, but I haven't gambled since I was banned from Milford Jai-alai and I miss the rush.  
  
LORELAI  
How do you get banned from betting on jai-alai?  
  
KIRK  
Long story, but I still contend those players were on the take.   
  
LORELAI  
Oookay.  
(to Luke)  
Well, there you go. Now you've got three people to play.   
  
LUKE  
(unenthused)  
Great.  
  
RORY  
Maybe Jackson will want to play, too.  
  
LORELAI  
I'll give him a call and ask him.  
  
LUKE  
That's really not necessary.  
  
LORELAI  
Hey, it's no problem. I'm sure he'd love a night of doing guy stuff. It's important to have some male bonding every once in a while, don't you think?   
  
LUKE  
I think that-  
  
LORELAI  
You don't really have to answer. It was more of a rhetorical question.  
  
TAYLOR walks in.  
  
LORELAI  
Hey, Taylor.  
  
TAYLOR  
Hello, Lorelai.   
  
LORELAI  
I'm glad you stopped by. Luke was just saying that he was looking for some guys to play poker with tomorrow night.   
  
LUKE  
I was not-  
  
LORELAI  
(to Taylor)  
You interested?  
  
TAYLOR  
(hesitates)  
Well... I don't know.  
  
LUKE  
(quickly)  
Oh, too bad.  
  
TAYLOR  
On second thought, I haven't had a boy's night out in quite a while. Why not? Count me in.  
  
LORELAI  
Great!  
  
TAYLOR  
What time?  
  
LORELAI  
(to Luke)  
7:30?  
  
LUKE  
Fine.  
  
LORELAI  
7:30 it is. Well, I think my job here is done. Come, Rory, we don't want to overstay our welcome.  
  
LUKE  
Since when?  
  
Lorelai and Rory walk out. Luke gives Jess a look to kill.  
  
JESS  
What?  
  
LUKE  
I have to close early on a Saturday night to play poker with Kirk, Taylor, and Jackson because you wouldn't just give in and watch their stupid movies.  
  
JESS  
It's called having a backbone. You should try growing one.  
  
LUKE  
You owe me big time.  
  
  
  
INT. RICHARD AND EMILY'S HOUSE - DINING ROOM  
  
RICHARD, EMILY, Lorelai, and Rory are sitting around the dining room table.  
  
RICHARD  
So, Rory, how go the college applications?   
  
RORY  
I just sent out my last application. Now it's just a matter of wait and see.   
  
RICHARD  
I think the waiting is probably the hardest part of the whole process.  
  
RORY  
It is nerve-wracking.  
  
EMILY  
I'm sure you have nothing to worry about.  
  
RICHARD  
I agree. I think you're an absolute shoo-in at Yale.  
  
RORY  
I'm not so sure there is such a thing as a shoo-in, but I can hope.  
  
LORELAI  
And why do you only mention Yale? What about Harvard?  
  
RICHARD  
Well, I don't have any pull at Harvard.  
  
LORELAI  
Maybe she doesn't need your pull, Dad. Isn't it possible that she can get in on her own merits?  
  
RICHARD  
Yes, of course. I'm sorry, Rory. I didn't mean to imply that you weren't going to get into Harvard. I simply meant that in such a competitive environment, it helps to have any advantage-  
  
RORY  
That's okay, Grandpa. I know what you meant.  
  
Lorelai notices that there is a new maid.  
  
LORELAI  
Hey, Mom. Isn't that a new-  
  
EMILY  
Yes, it is.   
  
LORELAI  
What happened to-  
  
EMILY  
She was let go, and deservedly so.   
  
LORELAI  
But I thought you were going to-  
  
EMILY  
Lorelai, please don't start.  
  
LORELAI  
Don't start what?  
  
EMILY  
You know as well as I do that maid was horrible. Even so, your father continues to chide me about the turnover rate for our hired help, so just don't start because I don't want to hear it.  
  
LORELAI  
Fine, I won't start.  
  
EMILY  
Thank you.  
  
LORELAI  
That's really the best thing, because if I don't start anything, then I wouldn't have to finish anything, which would really free up a lot of time. Of course, according to you, I don't finish anything I start, anyway, so it really shouldn't make a difference if I started something or not, right?   
  
Everyone is silent for a moment.  
  
RORY  
Mental disease can skip a generation, can't it?  
  
EMILY  
Yes, I believe it can.  
(beat)  
That explains quite a bit, now that I think about it.  
  
RICHARD  
Is that a slight against my mother?  
  
LORELAI  
Hello! I believe that was directed at me.   
  
RICHARD  
Trust me, that was also directed at Lorelai the First. I must say, Emily, that I don't appreciate your attitude towards my mother and the insinuation that her mental health is less than stellar.  
  
Lorelai makes a "What about me?" expression.  
  
RICHARD (cont'd)  
And I'm sure Lorelai doesn't appreciate it, either.  
  
LORELAI  
Thank you!  
  
RICHARD  
You're welcome. Now please stop rambling. It certainly doesn't help your case any.  
  
Lorelai hangs her head and eats her salad. Emily smiles and drinks her water.  
  
EMILY  
So, Rory, we haven't heard much about your friend Dean recently. How is he doing?  
  
RORY  
Fine, I guess.  
  
EMILY  
What do you mean, you guess?  
  
RORY  
We broke up.  
  
EMILY  
What? When did this happen?  
  
RORY  
Just recently.  
  
EMILY  
What happened?  
  
RORY  
If it's okay, I don't really want to talk about it. Can you excuse me for a minute?   
  
EMILY  
Of course.   
  
Rory gets up and leaves the room.  
  
EMILY  
So, what happened?  
  
LORELAI  
Mom, that's between Rory and Dean.   
  
EMILY  
This is about that boy, isn't it?  
  
LORELAI  
What boy?  
  
EMILY  
That boy Jess. The one you said was trouble. The boy that broke her arm.  
  
LORELAI  
No. Well, maybe a little, but Rory and Dean would've broken up anyway. They had been drifting apart for a long time.   
  
EMILY  
I don't understand. He seemed like a perfectly nice boy.  
  
LORELAI  
He is a perfectly nice boy, Mom, but not many people stay together with their high school sweethearts.  
  
RICHARD  
Certainly not in this family, anyway.  
  
EMILY  
Richard, that's enough.  
  
LORELAI  
You just can't let it go, can you, Dad?  
  
RICHARD  
Let what go?   
  
LORELAI  
You know what! Do you honestly think that I should have married Christopher when I was sixteen?  
  
RICHARD  
Yes, I do. He was willing to marry you and you pushed him away and Rory grew up without her father in her life.   
  
LORELAI  
I guess I should kiss the ground and praise the Lord that Christopher was willing to marry me.   
  
EMILY  
No need to be so dramatic, Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI  
I am so sick of you blaming the fact that Christopher is not around entirely on me!   
  
RICHARD  
He asked you to marry him and you said no. Who else is there to blame, Lorelai?  
  
LORELAI  
I know Christopher is more responsible now, but he wasn't always this way! He was a screw-up back then, you're just too blinded by your disappointment in me to see that! It would never have worked out with us if we had gotten married.  
  
RICHARD  
What about Rory? Did it occur to you to think that maybe it would've been in her best interest to have her father around when she was growing up?   
  
LORELAI  
I tried to do what I thought was right for Rory and getting married when I knew it wouldn't work out wasn't right. Honestly, Dad, do you really think that if Christopher and I had gotten married when we were that young, it would have worked out between us?   
  
RICHARD  
I don't know, but I do know that you should have at least tried to make it work.  
  
LORELAI  
Neither one of us was ready to be married. It would have been a disaster and Rory probably wouldn't see Christopher at all now.  
  
RICHARD  
Well, with that attitude, of course it wasn't going to work.  
  
LORELAI  
I tried to make it work when the timing was right. When Christopher and I had finally gotten our acts together and we actually had a real shot of making it work and could provide a reasonably stable environment for Rory.   
  
RICHARD  
Too little, too late, if you ask me.  
  
LORELAI  
Nobody's asking you!   
  
RICHARD  
Lower your voice, Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI  
The fact that Christopher and I are not together right now cannot possibly be construed as my fault, and yet you find a way to make it my fault, as always. If you want to place the blame on someone for Christopher and I not being together, take a good look at St. Christopher himself. He managed to get his girlfriend pregnant all by himself.  
  
RICHARD  
I'm not talking about now, Lorelai. I'm talking about the past.   
  
LORELAI  
Why can't you let it go? That was a long time ago. I'm doing fine and Rory's doing great and that's not good enough for you. You have always backed up Christopher and acted like he was the wronged one all these years. Why can't you ever once, just once, try to see my side of things?   
  
RICHARD  
Because your side of things is wrong.  
  
EMILY  
Richard!  
  
LORELAI  
Thanks, Dad. As always, it's been a real treat.  
  
Lorelai picks up her bag.  
  
LORELAI  
(yells)  
Rory! We're going.  
  
EMILY  
Lorelai, wait. Please don't go. We haven't had dessert yet.  
  
Rory comes into the room.  
  
LORELAI  
We're leaving. I'm not going to listen to him insult me anymore. I know I've made mistakes, but he's not willing to even try to listen to what I have to say. Let's go, Rory.  
  
EMILY  
Lorelai, wait.  
  
Lorelai walks out. Rory looks distressed, but follows Lorelai out.  
  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER  
  
Luke is in the diner. Lorelai walks in.  
  
LUKE  
You are unbelievable. You eat here during the day, you're here before you go to your parents, you eat at your parents' house, and then you come back here to eat.   
  
LORELAI  
I don't need any food. Can I just have some coffee?  
  
LUKE  
Rough night?  
  
LORELAI  
Yep. It was another screaming match at the Gilmore house. We should start selling tickets.  
(beat)  
Did you get along with your parents?  
  
LUKE  
Yeah, sure. I mean, we had our fights like anyone else, but it was never anything permanently damaging. Just your typical teenage crap.  
  
LORELAI  
That must have been nice.   
  
LUKE  
Fighting with my parents?  
  
LORELAI  
Well, not the fighting, but the making up. To have parents that supported you and cared about you, no matter what. That must be a good feeling.  
  
LUKE  
I guess so. I never really thought about it.  
  
LORELAI  
My parents just can't get over the fact that I ruined their lives when I was 16 by getting pregnant and not getting married. Here it is, 18 years later, and we just can't get past it. I swear, my father cares more about Christopher than he does about me.  
  
LUKE  
Come on.  
  
LORELAI  
It's true. It's like Christopher walks on water and I... I don't know what. I don't understand it.  
  
LUKE  
Well, some people hold their family to a higher standard than people who aren't in the family.  
  
LORELAI  
I guess so.  
  
LUKE  
Cheer up. You've got your movie thing going on tomorrow.   
  
LORELAI  
Yeah, I guess.   
  
LUKE  
You really are in a bad mood if you're not even excited about that stupid thing.  
  
LORELAI  
I am excited. It's kind of bittersweet, though.  
  
LUKE  
Why's that?  
  
LORELAI  
Well, with Rory going to college next year, this is probably the last time that we're going to do be able to do this.   
  
LUKE  
Harvard isn't that far away. She can come home on weekends, right?  
  
LORELAI  
I guess, but she'll be busy studying. It's just not going to be the same.   
  
LUKE  
Well, maybe it shouldn't be.  
  
LORELAI  
What do you mean?  
  
LUKE  
I know you two have this unique relationship, but Rory is growing up. She's going to college. She's going to gain a little independence. You're not always going to be together.  
  
LORELAI  
I know. It's just hard for me to accept. I don't know what I'm going to do without her next year. It's always been Rory and me. No matter what was happening in my life, I always had Rory. We do everything together. I'm trying to be supportive and happy for her, but in the back of my mind, I keep thinking "Oh,.my God, she's leaving." I can't handle it.  
  
LUKE  
You can handle it.   
  
LORELAI  
I really don't think I can.  
  
LUKE  
Yes, you can. You two have been planning for this her whole life. You're just getting freaked out now that's it's actually happening.   
  
LORELAI  
I guess.  
  
LUKE  
Think about it - when Rory was gone over the summer, you handled it.  
  
LORELAI  
Yeah, but I called her all the time.   
  
LUKE  
I know I didn't go to college, but I'm sure they have phones there.  
  
LORELAI  
Also, I knew she was coming back.  
  
LUKE  
Lorelai, she's just going to college, not the Mir Space Station. She'll be home more than you think.  
  
LORELAI  
She will?  
  
LUKE  
Sure. There are holiday weekends, right?  
  
LORELAI  
Right. And there's a long winter break. And another break in the spring.  
  
LUKE  
There you go.  
  
LORELAI  
And the entire summer.   
(beat)  
Geez, I can't get rid of this kid.  
  
LUKE  
See? It's not going to be so bad. You'll adjust.   
  
LORELAI  
You realize that I'm probably going to be in here even more than usual next year, right?   
  
LUKE  
I'll set up a cot for you in the storage room.  
  
LORELAI  
That'd be great.   
  
LUKE  
You'll be fine. You'll just have to keep yourself busy.   
  
LORELAI  
I could join a book club.  
  
LUKE  
Or you could get moving on your plans to open your inn with Sookie.  
  
LORELAI  
Well, there have been some issues with that, but I get your point. Thanks. You always know how to calm me down when I'm freaking out.  
  
LUKE  
You're welcome.   
  
LORELAI  
You're not planning on leaving Stars Hollow anytime soon, are you? I would require at least 3 to 4 years notice so I could adjust and find another therapist.  
  
LUKE  
I'm not going anywhere.  
  
LORELAI  
Glad to hear it.   
  
Lorelai drinks her coffee.  
  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
**********  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - RORY'S BEDROOM - MORNING  
  
Rory's alarm clock goes off. She reaches over without opening her eyes and slams it off. The song I Go Crazy by Flesh for Lulu starts playing outside Rory's room. Rory sits up on her bed, eyes still closed. Her head starts rocking to the music. She slowly opens her eyes and she gets out of bed. She shuffles over to the door, half asleep, head bobbing to the music. She opens her door and walks into the kitchen. Lorelai is in the kitchen, dancing to the music. When she sees Rory, she turns down the music.  
  
LORELAI  
Happy John Hughes Day!  
  
RORY  
(yawning)  
Happy John Hughes Day.  
  
LORELAI  
Time to get a move on. We've got a lot to do before the first movie starts. We've got to pass out some flyers with the schedule and go to Doose's Market and wipe Taylor out of his junk food.  
  
RORY  
Okay.  
  
LORELAI  
Hey, a little more enthusiasm please!   
  
RORY  
I'm sorry, I just woke up a minute ago. I still need time to adjust to light, sound... air. Is there any coffee ready?  
  
LORELAI  
I just put some on. Why don't you take the first shower and the coffee will be ready when you're done.  
  
RORY  
Sure.   
  
Rory starts to walk towards the bathroom. After two or three steps, she turns around.  
  
RORY (cont'd)  
Cue the shower music, please.  
  
LORELAI  
(beaming)  
That's my girl!  
  
Lorelai goes over to the CD player and starts to play Miss Amanda Jones by The March Violets.   
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
Don't forget to spin around when you're in the shower.  
  
RORY  
I won't.  
  
There's a knock at the door. Lorelai opens the door and finds KIRK standing outside. Kirk is feeling a little awkward talking to Lorelai ever since he asked her out on a date.  
  
LORELAI  
Hey, Kirk. Happy John Hughes Day.  
  
KIRK  
Same to you. I'm here to deliver your big screen t.v.  
  
LORELAI  
Oh, thanks, but it actually needs to go over to Miss Patty's.  
  
KIRK  
(looks at his clipboard)  
Miss Patty's?  
  
LORELAI  
Yeah. The event has gotten too big for our house so Miss Patty said we could use her dance studio.  
  
KIRK  
Oh. Sorry about that. The order form must have been filled out wrong.   
  
LORELAI  
That's no problem.  
  
Kirk starts to walk off. Lorelai tries to patch things up so things are not so awkward between Kirk and herself.  
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
Hey, Kirk?  
  
KIRK  
Yeah?  
  
LORELAI  
Are we going to see you there?  
  
KIRK  
I'm not sure if I can make it.   
  
LORELAI  
Oh, okay.  
  
KIRK  
Because, you know, I've got work and everything.  
  
LORELAI  
I understand. I hope you can find a way to make it, though. It's going to be a good marathon. We're sticking strictly to the teenage angst theme this year.  
  
KIRK  
Ahh, the classics.   
(beat)  
What time does Weird Science start?  
  
LORELAI  
Sorry, we didn't pick that one this year.  
  
KIRK  
Ferris Bueller?  
  
LORELAI  
Nope.  
  
KIRK  
Damn. I love that part where the teacher is doing the roll call.   
(imitates Ben Stein)  
Bueller... Bueller.   
(beat)  
I don't know how that guy keeps a straight face.  
  
LORELAI  
Me, neither.  
  
KIRK  
Which ones did you pick?  
  
LORELAI  
Well, we've got the standards, of course -- Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles. The wildcards are Pretty in Pink and Some Kind of Wonderful.   
  
KIRK  
So, it's a total chick flick marathon.  
  
LORELAI  
Yep. The first movie starts at 1:00.  
  
KIRK  
See you there.  
  
Kirk leaves. Lorelai closes the door, smiles, and turns up the music.  
  
LORELAI  
I love this day!  
  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER  
  
Jess and Luke are in the diner. Taylor, Kirk, and JACKSON walk in.   
  
JACKSON  
Hey, Luke.  
  
LUKE  
Hey.  
  
JACKSON  
This was a really great idea to get together and have a boy's night out.   
  
LUKE  
Yeah, well, you can thank Jess for this.  
  
TAYLOR  
I wasn't sure if you had any, but I brought some of those old-fashioned visors to wear.  
  
LUKE  
Uh, no, I don't have any of those.  
  
Kirk holds up a CD player.  
  
KIRK  
And I brought some music for the occasion. I hope everyone likes Kenny Rogers.  
  
JESS  
(to Luke)  
I am not wearing a visor.  
  
LUKE  
That's the price you pay for having a backbone.  
  
JACKSON  
I brought some finger foods that we can munch on.  
  
LUKE  
Thanks.   
  
Luke places the appetizers on the counter where he has some soda and bowls of chips out.  
  
TAYLOR  
Does anyone mind if we get started right away? I don't want to be home too late.   
  
KIRK  
Fine with me.  
  
They all sit down at the table and look at each other.  
  
JACKSON  
Did anyone bring cards?  
  
TAYLOR  
I didn't.  
  
KIRK  
Me, neither.  
  
JESS  
I've got some upstairs. I'll get them.  
  
Jess leaves to go get the cards.  
  
TAYLOR  
Oh, wonderful. His cards are probably marked.  
  
LUKE  
Taylor, if you don't want to play with Jess, you can leave.  
  
TAYLOR  
I'll stay, but I'll be watching him like a hawk.  
  
JACKSON  
Leave him alone, Taylor. Besides, if anyone is going to cheat, it would be Kirk.  
  
KIRK  
Hey!  
  
LUKE  
Okay, everyone, just take it easy.   
  
Jess comes down with a few decks of cards. He sits down at the table.  
  
JESS  
Sorry it took so long. I had to make sure I picked the decks that had all the aces marked.  
  
Taylor rolls his eyes.  
  
LUKE  
Let's just start playing. We'll rotate who deals every hand. Jess, you go first.  
  
TAYLOR  
Of course.  
  
Jess shuffles the cards and places them in front of Taylor. Taylor looks at Jess suspiciously.  
  
JESS  
(annoyed)  
Are you going to cut the cards?  
  
Taylor taps the top of the deck. Jess rolls his eyes and picks up the deck.  
  
KIRK  
Why didn't you cut the cards?  
  
TAYLOR  
He wanted me to cut them.  
  
Jess starts dealing the cards.  
  
JESS  
The game is five card draw.  
  
Jess deals a card in front of himself. He hesitates for a second before continuing the deal.  
  
JESS (cont'd)  
Aces are wild.  
  
LUKE  
(exasperated that Jess is egging Taylor on)  
Jess!  
  
JESS  
Relax. I was just kidding.  
  
Jess continues to deal the cards.  
  
TIME CUT TO:  
  
All the players are holding cards. The song "The Gambler" by Kenny Rogers is playing in the background.   
  
LUKE  
I can't take this song anymore. Can we put something else on or just turn it off?  
  
KIRK  
Excuse me for trying to add a little   
ambiance.  
  
Kirk walks over and turns off the music. He picks up a flyer from the counter and goes back to the table.  
  
JACKSON  
Taylor, it's your turn to bet.  
  
TAYLOR  
I will see your 25 cents and raise you...  
(drops a piece of paper to the pot)  
25 cents.  
  
LUKE  
What the hell is this?  
(picks up the paper)  
You can't bet using coupons!  
  
TAYLOR  
Why not?   
  
KIRK  
Because we're playing for money.  
  
TAYLOR  
A coupon is just as good as money, young man.  
  
JESS  
(picks up the coupon)  
This is for hair color for women.  
  
JACKSON  
(takes a look at the coupon)  
And it expires tomorrow.  
  
LUKE  
Taylor, no.  
  
TAYLOR  
Why not?  
  
LUKE  
It's entirely self-serving! You're making people go to your market to buy things.  
  
TAYLOR  
So, it's a win-win situation.   
  
LUKE  
We are playing for real money, and that's final!  
  
TAYLOR  
(whiny)  
But I'm out of money.  
  
JESS  
We just started playing a few minutes ago!  
  
JACKSON  
You only brought 3 dollars with you?  
  
TAYLOR  
I thought it was a friendly game. I didn't realize we were playing for big stakes.  
  
LUKE  
No coupons. Those are the rules. If you don't like them, you can leave.  
  
TAYLOR  
Fine, I'm leaving.  
  
Taylor walks out in a huff. Kirk looks at Jackson.  
  
KIRK  
You know, The Breakfast Club starts in a few minutes.  
  
JACKSON  
If we hurry, we can make it.   
  
KIRK  
Let's go.  
  
Jackson and Kirk grab their jackets and start to walk out. Kirk reaches over and picks up the coupon from the table on his way out.  
  
JACKSON  
Bye, Luke. Bye, Jess. Thanks for the game. It was fun!  
  
Luke and Jess look at each other.  
  
JESS  
Unbelievable.  
  
LUKE  
You can go, too, if you want. I'll clean up.  
  
Jess starts dealing cards between himself and Luke.  
  
JESS  
Five card hold 'em. You in?  
  
LUKE  
I'm in.  
  
Luke and Jess pick up their cards.   
  
JESS  
I don't take coupons.  
  
Luke smiles and puts his ante in.  
  
JESS  
Hey, Luke?  
  
LUKE  
Yeah?  
  
JESS  
Thanks.  
  
LUKE  
For what?  
  
JESS  
This. Tonight. The poker.  
  
LUKE  
No problem. I know the Gilmores can get a little pushy at times.  
  
JESS  
At times?  
  
LUKE  
Yeah... all the time.  
  
JESS  
Well, thanks.  
  
LUKE  
You're welcome.  
  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
  
**********  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER  
  
Lorelai walks in.  
  
LUKE  
Is the marathon over already?  
  
LORELAI  
Nope, we've got one more left. I just thought I'd take a break before the next movie started. I saw Jackson and Kirk over at Miss Patty's. What happened to the poker game?  
  
LUKE  
It finished early, thank God.  
  
LORELAI  
I didn't think you would actually go through with it. Did you have any fun at all?  
  
LUKE  
It was exactly what you would expect if you were playing cards with Jackson, Kirk, and Taylor, only worse.   
  
LORELAI  
Well, you're more than welcome to join us for the last screening.  
  
LUKE  
No, thanks.  
  
LORELAI  
Come on. It's Sixteen Candles. A classic.   
  
LUKE  
No.  
  
LORELAI  
It'll be fun.  
  
LUKE  
No.  
  
LORELAI  
You can make Jess go, too, as punishment for the poker game.   
  
LUKE  
That's not punishment enough.   
  
LORELAI  
I'm going to stand here and bug you by quoting lines from the movie until you change your mind and come with me.   
  
LUKE  
Knock yourself out.  
  
LORELAI  
(beat)  
I'm not really a farmer. I'm a freshman.  
(beat)  
Dong, where is my automobile? Auto-mobile?  
(beat)  
Ooohhh.... sexy girlfriend.  
(beat)  
I can't believe that my grandmother actually felt me up.  
  
LUKE  
(yells)  
Jess! Grab your coat and get down here!   
  
  
  
INT. MISS PATTY'S  
  
Rory, Lane, Luke, and Jess walk in and look for seats.  
  
LUKE  
I can't believe how many people are here for this.   
  
Jess points to an empty seat in the back.  
  
JESS  
(to Luke)  
I'm going to sit back there so I can make a quick exit.  
  
LUKE  
Smart thinking.  
  
Lane walks in and walks over to Rory.  
  
LANE  
Hey!   
  
RORY  
Hey. Where's Dave?  
  
LANE  
I told him to meet me here.  
  
Dave walks in and is looking around for Lane.  
  
LANE (cont'd)  
Oh, my God. He's here. He's here! He's so cute, I can't stand it.  
  
RORY  
He is cute.  
  
Lane keeps looking at Dave.  
  
RORY (cont'd)  
Um... maybe you should go talk to him.  
  
LANE  
I don't want him to think I'm just standing here waiting for him. He'll think I'm a loser.  
  
RORY  
Or he'll just think you like him.   
  
LORELAI  
Plus, you don't want him to leave because he thought you blew him off, either.  
  
LANE  
Good point. See ya.  
  
Lane rushes over to meet Dave.   
  
LORELAI  
I don't know if we're going to be able to sit with all us together.   
(sees a few seats together)  
Ooh... there's a few.  
  
RORY  
No way. I hate sitting that close.  
  
LORELAI  
But this way you'll really be able to see.... Besides, I need someone to talk to during the movie.  
  
RORY  
You can sit over there with Luke. I'll find another seat.  
  
LUKE  
Thanks a lot.  
  
LORELAI  
Fine. Be that way.  
  
RORY  
(to Luke)  
Enjoy the movie.  
  
Rory walks away. Luke and Lorelai sit next to each other. Rory looks around for a seat and sees and empty seat next to Jess. She walks over to Jess.  
  
RORY  
Is this seat taken?  
  
JESS  
Nope.   
  
Rory sits down next to Jess. She sees Lane sitting next to Dave and waves. Lane waves back to her, smiling. Rory sees Paris and Jamie sitting down in the back row, opposite from Jess and Rory. Paris sees Rory and waves to her. The lights go down and Sixteen Candles starts.   
  
LORELAI  
(yells)  
Geeks rule. Yeah!  
  
Luke tries to hide his face in embarrassment.  
  
JESS  
I am so glad I'm not sitting next to her.  
  
RORY  
It can be a little much if you're not used to it.  
  
TIME CUT TO:   
  
The scene in Sixteen Candles when Samantha talks with her father comes on. Lorelai looks sad as she thinks about her relationship with her father. Luke notices that Lorelai is sad and holds her hand to comfort her. She smiles her thanks.  
  
TIME CUT TO:  
  
Sixteen Candles - end of the movie.  
  
Dave reaches over and holds Lane's hand. She smiles at him.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
Jamie and Paris are holding hands. They look at each other and then Jamie leans over and he and Paris start kissing.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
Rory is watching the movie screen, but she moves her hand to the side of her thigh so that it brushes against Jess' hand. Jess looks at Rory for a moment and then looks back at the screen, unsure what to do. Rory looks at Jess and then back at the screen, also unsure what to do.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
Lorelai and Luke. They are no longer holding hands. Lorelai looks at Luke in a romantic fashion. Luke leans over to Lorelai, still looking at the screen, a confused look on his face.   
  
LUKE  
Why are they sitting on a table?   
  
LORELAI  
It's romantic.  
  
LUKE  
It's stupid.  
  
Lorelai rolls her eyes.  
  
LORELAI  
I don't know how you stayed single all these years.  
  
The lights go on. Lorelai stands up and sees Paris making out with Jamie. Her mouth drops open. Lorelai looks over at Sookie and points to Paris.   
  
SOOKIE  
Go, Paris! Woo-hoo!   
  
Paris and Jamie break off the kissing, embarrassed.  
  
LORELAI  
Ah... movie magic.  
  
SOOKIE  
That's so cute.  
  
LORELAI  
Doesn't that movie bring you back to the time when we were teenagers?  
  
JACKSON  
I could practically feel my face breaking out.  
  
SOOKIE  
Me, too.  
(beat)  
Let's go home and make out.  
  
JACKSON  
(to Lorelai)  
This is my new favorite holiday.  
  
Sookie and Jackson leave. Luke and Lorelai walk over to Jess and Rory.  
  
LUKE  
So, we've got some leftover food from the poker if anyone is interested.  
  
LORELAI  
Twist my arm.  
  
Paris and Jamie walk up.  
  
LORELAI  
Hey, Paris. Enjoy the movie?  
  
PARIS  
(embarrassed)  
Yes.   
(to Rory)  
We've got to get going, but I just wanted to say thanks for inviting us.  
  
RORY  
No problem. I'm glad you could make it.   
  
PARIS  
I'll see you Monday.  
  
RORY  
See you Monday. Bye, Jamie.  
  
Paris and Jamie walk off. Lane and Dave walk up.  
  
RORY  
Hey. We're going over to the diner for some coffee, if you want to join us.  
  
LANE  
Thanks, but I've got to get home before my mom sends out the posse looking for me.  
  
RORY  
Okay. See you later. Bye, Dave.  
  
Dave and Lane walk away.   
  
  
EXT. SIDEWALK  
  
Lane and Dave are walking down the street hand in hand.  
  
LANE  
We shouldn't be doing this.  
  
DAVE  
Walking?  
  
LANE  
Holding hands. Outside. In public. My mother is going to find out and will kill me. Actually, she would kill you.  
  
DAVE  
I'll take my chances.  
  
Lane and Dave continue to walk, silent for a moment.  
  
DAVE (cont'd)  
What would she do if I kissed you?  
  
LANE  
(laughs)  
Don't even joke about that.  
  
Dave stops walking.  
  
DAVE  
I wasn't.  
  
Lane is speechless. Dave leans over and kisses Lane gently. Lane smiles and reaches up and puts her arms around Dave's neck and kisses him more passionately. Mrs. Kim comes out of the house in a rush.  
  
MRS. KIM  
(yelling loudly)  
Lane Kim! What are you doing?   
  
Lane breaks off the kiss with Dave and starts walking towards her house.  
  
LANE  
I have to go.  
  
DAVE  
I'll go with you. I want to-  
  
LANE  
No, you can't. It won't help.   
  
MRS. KIM  
Lane! Get in this house right now!  
  
LANE  
Really, I have to go.  
  
Lane runs into the house.   
  
MRS. KIM  
(to Dave)  
You go away and don't come back here. You are not to see Lane, you understand?  
  
Mrs. Kim goes into the house.  
  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER  
  
Jess, Rory, Luke and Lorelai are sitting in the diner.   
  
JESS  
Whoa. What was that?  
  
RORY  
That was a Mama Kim.  
  
JESS  
Poor Lane.  
  
LUKE  
I've heard her yell before, but that takes the cake.  
  
RORY  
I think the whole town has just heard about Lane's first kiss.  
  
LORELAI  
You know your love life is pathetic when Paris and Lane are getting more action than you.  
  
Luke snorts in agreement.  
  
LUKE  
Tell me about it.  
  
RORY  
Ditto.  
  
Jess looks at Rory.  
  
RORY (cont'd)  
Hey, Jess? Can I borrow that copy of Please Kill Me from you?  
  
JESS  
Yeah, sure. It's upstairs.  
  
Jess walks upstairs. Rory starts to follow him.  
  
LORELAI  
Rory, we really should get going.  
  
RORY  
I know. I'll be back in a minute.  
  
LORELAI  
I'm counting.  
  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT  
  
Rory and Jess are inside Luke's apartment. Jess is looking through the books on his bookshelf.   
  
RORY  
I don't think I've been in here since they finished all the construction. It looks good.  
  
JESS  
It beats sleeping on a raft on the floor.  
  
RORY  
I'm sure it does.   
  
Jess pulls out a book from the bookshelf and hands it to Rory.  
  
JESS  
Here you go.  
  
RORY  
Thanks. I'll give it back as soon as I'm done.  
  
JESS  
Take your time.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
RORY  
Well, I should probably get going.  
  
JESS  
Probably.   
  
RORY  
Okay, I'll see you later.  
  
Rory backs up into a piece of furniture. She laughs nervously and walks towards the door. When Rory gets close to the door, Jess calls out to her.  
  
JESS  
Rory, wait a second.  
  
Rory turns around to face Jess.  
  
JESS (cont'd)  
You're still broken up with Dean, right?  
  
RORY  
Yes.  
  
JESS  
No regrets? No desire to get back together?  
  
RORY  
No.  
  
JESS  
Okay. Just checking.  
  
RORY  
Okay. See ya.  
  
Rory turns around and reaches for the doorknob.  
  
JESS  
(quickly)  
Do you want to go out with me?  
  
Rory turns around and nods. Jess walks over to Rory and kisses her. Rory drops the book she was holding. Her knees get weak. They stumble backwards a bit and Rory gets backed up against the door. Jess presses his body against Rory and they continue kissing passionately.  
  
  
END OF EPISODE 


	4. OverProtective Parents

TITLE: "OVER-PROTECTIVE PARENTS"  
AUTHOR: Diane  
FEEDBACK: ggfan@prodigy.net   
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.   
COMMENTS: Any feedback is appreciated.  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
TEASER  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - EVENING  
  
RORY is sitting on the couch watching television. The doorbell rings. Rory answers the door and finds KIRK standing outside.  
  
RORY  
Hey, Kirk.  
  
KIRK  
Hey. I've got a special mail delivery for you.  
  
RORY  
For me?   
  
Kirk hands Rory the envelope.   
  
KIRK  
Yep.   
  
RORY  
Great, thanks. Where do I sign?  
  
KIRK  
You don't have to sign anything, but I was told to wait until you open the letter.  
  
Kirk puts his hands in his pockets because it's cold out. Rory starts opening the envelope.  
  
KIRK  
Kind of warm today, isn't it?  
  
RORY  
What? It's freezing!   
  
Rory pulls the letter out of the envelope and opens it up. There isn't any writing on the paper.  
  
RORY (cont'd)  
Is this a joke?   
  
KIRK  
It's no joke, but it is unseasonably warm today, isn't it?  
  
RORY  
(perplexed)  
What are you...  
  
Kirk raises his eyebrows at Rory. Rory understands what Kirk is getting at and she nods in recognition.  
  
RORY (cont'd)  
You know, you're right. It is a little on the warm side today.  
  
KIRK  
Well, I'll be going now.  
  
RORY  
Thanks, Kirk!  
  
Rory closes the door and walks back into the house.   
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS  
  
Rory walks into the kitchen with the letter. She gets a pair of tongs out of a kitchen drawer and holds the letter with the tongs. She turns on one of the burners of the stove. She starts to slowly wave the paper over the burner. LORELAI walks into the kitchen and sees what Rory's doing.  
  
LORELAI  
You know, I don't think that's going to work without any kernels or that silver stuff on top.  
  
RORY  
I'm not making popcorn. I'm heating up a letter from Lane.   
  
LORELAI  
Ooh... invisible ink. There must be big trouble in the Kim household. I haven't seen a letter like this in years.  
  
RORY  
I think the last one I got was when I was about twelve.   
  
LORELAI  
Oh, right. That was the time Lane came over to rollerskate when she wasn't supposed to and she fell down and scraped up her face. She wasn't allowed to talk to you for a month.   
  
RORY  
I can't believe Mrs. Kim won't let Lane see me or talk to me. It's not my fault she kissed Dave.  
  
LORELAI  
Obviously, Mrs. Kim feels that Lane has been unduly influenced by my spawn. After all, Lane saw you kiss a boy and therefore now all she wants to do is procreate as much as possible so Stars Hollow will be overrun with mini-Lane's running around listening to music and sending mail with invisible ink.  
  
The ink on the page appears. There is a number 3, followed by a 12, followed by a picture of a clock with the hour hand pointing to the 2, followed by a followed by a C, followed by a 7. Rory turns off the stove.  
  
LORELAI  
Very cryptic. What does it mean?  
  
RORY  
I told you when I was twelve and I'll tell you again now. The whole point of a coded message is that it's secret.   
  
LORELAI  
Oh, please. I cracked your code years ago. I was just testing you to see if you remembered it.  
  
RORY  
Yeah, right.  
  
LORELAI  
Fine, don't believe me. Time for dinner, Mata Hari. I'm starving.  
  
RORY  
I can't. I have things to do.   
  
LORELAI  
What things?  
  
RORY  
Things that don't involve you.   
  
LORELAI  
Come on, you've got time. You don't have to meet Lane until tomorrow.  
  
RORY  
How do you know that?  
  
LORELAI  
(points to the letter)  
I may not have gone to Chilton, but I do know how to read. I have to admit it was clever making the clock the location, not the time, but everything else was elementary, my dear Watson.   
  
RORY  
There's no way you figured out our code. You just made a lucky guess.  
  
Lorelai is exasperated so she starts pointing to the different parts of the letter and explains what they mean.  
  
LORELAI  
This is the means of communication - 1 for phone call, 2 for letter, 3 to meet in person. This is who you're going to communicate with. The 12th letter of the alphabet is L, for Lane. The clock is set at 2:00. The second letter of the alphabet is B, for bridge. C is the 3rd letter of the alphabet, so you're meeting at 3:00. This is the day of the week, which you guys started on Monday, so Sunday is 7. Now, follow the bouncing ball:   
(Lorelai reads the note, following the words with her finger)  
"Meet Lane on the bridge at 3:00 on Sunday." Can we eat now?  
  
Rory is stunned.  
  
RORY  
Does the government know about you?  
  
Lorelai raises her eyebrows conspiratorially.  
  
LORELAI  
I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you and I need the tax break I get from claiming you as a dependent.   
  
Lorelai starts to exit the kitchen and then turns around.  
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
Oh, Lane wants you to bring her some chocolate, preferably a Kit Kat bar.  
  
Rory looks at the letter and rotates it around, a perplexed look on her face.   
  
END OF TEASER  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. STARS HOLLOW - AFTERNOON  
  
Rory and JESS are walking outside in the direction of the diner.   
  
RORY  
I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level.   
  
JESS  
Really?  
  
RORY  
Yep. I'm talking about movie night, a time honored tradition in the Gilmore household.   
  
JESS  
Oh.  
  
RORY  
So, what do you think?   
  
JESS  
I don't think that's such a good idea.   
  
RORY  
Come on, Jess. There's always so much tension between you and mom. It'll give you two a chance to get to know each other better.  
  
JESS  
Rory, your mom doesn't like me and I don't think that's going to change no matter how many movies we watch together.   
  
RORY  
I don't understand why you two can't even try to get along.   
  
JESS  
There are some people in the world that just don't get along.  
  
RORY  
Like the Eagles.  
  
JESS  
Or Eddie Van Halen and David Lee Roth.  
  
RORY  
Eddie Van Halen and Sammy Hagar.  
  
JESS  
Eminem and Christina Aguilera.  
  
RORY  
Luke and Taylor.   
  
JESS  
You get the point. Your mom and I are just two of those people.  
  
RORY  
It would make things so much easier if you could.  
  
JESS  
It's not the end of the world if your mom doesn't like me.   
  
RORY  
It's not just my mom. You might not have noticed, but people in this town are a little...   
  
JESS  
Bizarre? I've noticed.  
  
RORY  
I was going to say they're a little protective of me and they tend to follow her lead. Luke had Dean in a headlock out in the street when we broke up the first time.  
  
JESS  
That I would've liked to have seen.  
  
RORY  
Things are so tense with my mom lately. It would really make things easier for me at home with my mom if you would make a little effort to be nicer to her so she's not so worried that I'm with you.  
  
JESS  
I'll try, okay?   
  
RORY  
Thank you.  
  
They reach the diner.  
  
JESS  
Well, this is my stop. You want something to eat?  
  
RORY  
No, I need to meet Lane soon.  
  
JESS  
Okay. We're still on for the movies tonight?  
  
RORY  
Yep. Let's meet up at the town meeting and we'll leave from there.  
  
JESS  
Sounds good.   
  
Rory and Jess kiss. Lorelai walks up to them and coughs. Jess and Rory break away from each other.  
  
RORY  
Hey, Mom.  
  
LORELAI  
Hey. If you're finished here, do you want to get some coffee?  
  
RORY  
No, thanks. I've got to meet Lane in a few minutes.  
  
LORELAI  
Okay.  
  
The three of them stand there.  
  
RORY  
Anything else?  
  
LORELAI  
No, I'm just enjoying the nice fall weather. The air is so fresh and crisp. Like a box of Pringles when you first open them.  
  
Lorelai sucks her breath in and breathes out.  
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
Refreshing, isn't it?   
  
JESS  
Yep.  
  
LORELAI  
You two should try it.  
  
Lorelai sucks her breath in again.  
  
RORY  
Mom!  
  
LORELAI  
That's enough fresh air for me. I smell coffee.   
  
Lorelai walks into the diner.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER - CONTINUOUS - AFTERNOON  
  
Lorelai walks into the diner. LUKE is wiping off the counter.   
  
LORELAI  
Your nephew is a big fan of public displays of affection. Are you positive you two are related?  
  
LUKE  
There should be a law against making out in public. It's disgusting.  
  
LORELAI  
Jess used to maul Shane in here all the time and you never said anything.  
  
LUKE  
That was different.  
  
LORELAI  
How was that different?  
  
LUKE  
It wasn't with Rory.  
  
LORELAI  
So?  
  
LUKE  
So... are you telling me you like seeing her do that?  
  
LORELAI  
Awww. Luke doesn't like to see his little Rory all grown up.   
  
LUKE  
Stop.  
  
LORELAI  
You remember Rory when she was this tall.  
  
Lorelai holds her hand up to the level of her nose.  
  
LUKE  
I said stop.  
(beat)  
And she was about this tall when I first met her.  
  
Luke pushes Lorelai's hand down so it is level with her chin.  
  
LORELAI  
Practically still in diapers.  
  
LUKE  
I have to admit, you're handling this whole Rory dating Jess thing a lot better than I thought you would.  
  
LORELAI  
Well, Luke, I am a mature woman.   
  
Luke snorts in disbelief Lorelai.  
  
LUKE  
Since when?  
  
LORELAI  
Rory is a responsible young woman who can make her own decisions about who to date or not to date.  
  
LUKE  
That sounds like a healthy attitude, and coming from anyone else, I might actually believe it. I thought you'd be climbing the walls over this.   
  
LORELAI  
Shows how well you know me.  
  
Luke hands Lorelai a coffee.  
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
Okay, maybe you know me a little.  
  
Lorelai looks out the window again. Jess and Rory are still kissing.  
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
Actually, I think it's great that Rory and Jess are dating. I can now order all the food I want and I don't have to worry about gaining weight because seeing the two of them together makes me sick.  
  
LUKE  
Mature woman, huh?  
  
LORELAI  
It comes and goes.  
  
Jess walks into the diner.   
  
JESS  
Hey.  
  
LUKE  
Hey.  
  
Beat.  
  
JESS  
It's cold out today.   
  
LUKE  
Thanks for sharing.  
  
LORELAI  
Luckily, you've got my daughter's lips to warm you up.  
  
JESS  
I'm a lucky guy.   
(beat)  
Be back in a minute.  
  
Jess walks upstairs.  
  
LORELAI  
I can't believe this!  
  
LUKE  
What?   
  
LORELAI  
Sex! They're having sex. Can't you tell? It's so obvious.  
  
LUKE  
All he said was that it was cold outside.  
  
LORELAI  
Oh, no, he didn't. You have to learn to read the signs, Luke. When he walked in, he didn't just go straight upstairs. He actually stopped and said hello before going upstairs. Some might construe that as being somewhat friendly.  
  
LUKE  
So what?  
  
LORELAI  
When a snarly teenager starts being nice all of a sudden, there's something going on.   
  
LUKE  
He is not always snarly.  
  
LORELAI  
He is to me.  
  
LUKE  
Maybe he's just in a good mood.   
  
LORELAI  
That's what I'm worried about.  
  
LUKE  
You're totally jumping to conclusions.  
  
LORELAI  
Has he had a lot of girlfriends?  
  
LUKE  
The only one I know of is Shane, but he used to live in New York, so I have no idea if he went out with anyone there.  
  
LORELAI  
Oh.  
(beat)  
So you don't have any idea what his... experience is?  
  
LUKE  
No, I don't, and it's really none of my business.  
  
LORELAI  
Considering the fact that he's going out with my daughter, you need to make it your business.  
  
LUKE  
He's 18 years old. I'm sure he knows all about it.   
  
LORELAI  
That's not good enough, Luke. You have to talk to him. I don't want anything happening to Rory. She is going to college and I am not old enough to be a grandmother.   
  
LUKE  
So talk to Rory!  
  
LORELAI  
I will, but you need to talk to Jess, too. I know it makes you uncomfortable, but Jess is your responsibility and it's important that you talk to him. It is especially important that you emphasize how much pain I can inflict on him if he pressures or hurts Rory in any way.  
  
LUKE  
They only just started going out. You have to calm down.  
  
LORELAI  
You're not worried about what they're doing tonight?  
  
LUKE  
Not especially. They're just going to the movies.  
  
LORELAI  
You want to know what I was doing when I told my parents I was going to the movies?  
  
LUKE  
What?  
  
LORELAI  
You know Rory?  
  
LUKE  
(nods in understanding)  
Ah.  
  
Jess comes back into the diner holding his jacket.   
  
JESS  
Got my jacket.  
  
LUKE  
I see that.  
(beat)  
Nice job.  
  
LORELAI  
We're proud of you. Soon you'll be ready to make the switch from Velcro to lace up shoes.   
  
Luke looks at Jess to see if he's going to make a smart remark back to Lorelai.   
  
JESS  
(ignores the comment)  
I'm going out, but I'll be back for the town meeting. I'll see you guys later.  
  
Jess walks out of the diner. Lorelai gives Luke a knowing look.  
  
LUKE  
I'll talk to him.  
  
EXT. BRIDGE - AFTERNOON  
  
Rory is standing on the bridge. LANE comes running up to her.  
  
LANE  
You made it! I was hoping you wouldn't just throw it out when you saw the page was blank.   
  
RORY  
Well, it threw me for a loop at first, but Kirk clued me in.   
  
LANE  
Kirk comes through again.  
  
RORY  
So, how are you? I've been dying to talk to you.   
  
LANE  
Me, too. This grounding is worse than usual. My mom removed all the phones so there is only one phone available in the house and she watches it like a hawk. So, get me caught up. Anything new going on?  
  
RORY  
(smiling broadly)  
Well-  
  
LANE  
Oh, my God! I know that look! You're back with Dean, aren't you?  
  
RORY  
No.  
  
LANE  
Jess?  
  
RORY  
Yes! I've been dying to tell you but your mom won't let me talk to you.  
  
LANE  
When did this happen? How's it going? What did your mom say?   
  
RORY  
Well, after the-  
  
Lane looks at her watch.  
  
LANE  
I'm sorry, I don't have time to hear the details right now. I only have twelve minutes to go get the groceries and run back home. You look happy, though.   
  
RORY  
I am.   
(beat)  
Oh, this is for you.   
  
Rory pulls a Kit Kat out of her jacket and gives it to Lane.  
  
LANE  
Thanks! I've been dying for some chocolate.   
  
RORY  
How long are you grounded for?  
  
LANE  
I have no idea.   
  
RORY  
How'd you get out?  
  
LANE  
My mom scheduled a grocery run for me today. I was able to get a note to Dean at school and he agreed to gather all the food for me beforehand so I can just run in and pay and not get home later than the allotted time.   
  
RORY  
Very industrious.  
  
LANE  
Is it okay that I asked Dean for help?  
  
RORY  
Of course. You two are friends.  
  
LANE  
How are things between you two?  
  
RORY  
He's still mad, but I'm hoping that we can be friends eventually.  
  
LANE  
It's been killing me not being able to talk to Dave. I have no idea what he's thinking after the whole incident with my mom. Plus, I don't know how he felt about our kiss. Maybe I didn't apply enough pressure, or maybe too much pressure.   
  
RORY  
I'm sure it was just fine and I wouldn't worry about how Dave feels about you. It's obvious he's crazy about you.   
  
LANE  
You think?  
  
RORY  
Absolutely.   
  
LANE  
I hate this! I don't even know if he's tried calling me or seeing me. It's not like my mom would ever tell me if he called. I need you to help me figure out a way I can see him.  
  
RORY  
I don't know how. Since you're not allowed to see me or call me, either, your mom is definitely not going to buy the doing homework at my house thing anymore.  
  
LANE  
Maybe I can send him a letter like I sent you.  
  
RORY  
How would he read it?  
  
LANE  
Maybe you can dig up our decoding guide and make a copy for him.  
  
RORY  
Lane, this is crazy. If you want to see Dave, you're going to have to talk to your Mom.  
  
LANE  
Yeah, good one. Now, get serious.  
  
RORY  
I am serious. You know the cloak and dagger routine wouldn't last too long anyway. Henry got tired of that, and I'm sure Dave will, too. You need to talk to your Mom.  
  
LANE  
You're right.   
  
Rory puts her hands on Lane's shoulders.  
  
RORY  
Lane, it's time. You need to stand up for yourself and tell your mom how you feel.  
  
LANE  
I know.  
(beat)  
If I don't make it out alive, just know you've always been like a sister to me.  
  
Lane hugs Rory and runs off. Rory calls after Lane.  
  
RORY  
Let me know what happens!  
  
LANE  
I will!   
  
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE  
  
Rory is sitting on the sofa, reading. Lorelai walks up to her holding two takeout menus.  
  
LORELAI  
You want pizza or Chinese tonight?  
  
RORY  
Oh, Jess and I were going to grab something to eat after the meeting tonight.  
  
LORELAI  
Oh.  
  
RORY  
I can invite him over for dinner, if you want.  
  
LORELAI  
No, that's okay.   
  
RORY  
You sound mad.  
  
LORELAI  
I'm not mad, I just thought that we were going to have dinner together, that's all.  
  
RORY  
I didn't think we had any set plans.  
  
LORELAI  
Well, we eat dinner together every night. Besides, it's Sunday. I'm not sure if you should be out too late.  
  
RORY  
I'm not going to be out late. Look, I'll call Jess and tell him to eat before the meeting and we'll just go for dessert afterward, okay?  
  
LORELAI  
Don't worry about it. Eat dinner with Jess. It's not a big deal.   
  
RORY  
Well, you're acting like it is.  
  
LORELAI  
Is this how it's going to be now? Every time Jess wants to do something, you're going to drop your plans with me?  
  
RORY  
We didn't have plans! Besides, you just said it wasn't a big deal.   
  
LORELAI  
It's not the dinner that matters, it's the thought that you're putting Jess before everything and everyone else.  
  
RORY  
I'm not putting him before everything else.   
  
LORELAI  
Why do you have to spend so much time with him alone?  
  
RORY  
He's my boyfriend!   
  
LORELAI  
Dean was your boyfriend and I used to see him all the time.   
  
RORY  
Maybe Jess doesn't feel welcome here so we have to go out all the time.   
  
LORELAI  
I never told him he couldn't come here.  
  
RORY  
You never told him not to, but you don't exactly invite him, either. The last two times I've asked you about inviting him over for movie night, you came up with some lame excuse why he shouldn't.  
  
LORELAI  
I'm sorry if spending as much time as possible with my daughter before she leaves for school is lame.  
  
RORY  
I didn't mean that. I just meant that Dean used to come over for movie nights all the time and it was never a problem. In fact, you encouraged it. You just don't like that Jess is my boyfriend now.   
  
LORELAI  
Do you have to keep saying that Jess is your boyfriend? I get it! Everyone in town gets it, the way you've been carrying on.  
  
RORY  
What's that supposed to mean?  
  
LORELAI  
Well, you've been doing a lot of kissing in public lately.  
  
RORY  
I have not.  
(beat)  
Well, I have, but no more than usual. You never said anything about it before.   
  
LORELAI  
Well, it never bothered me before.  
  
RORY  
And now it does?  
  
LORELAI  
Yes.  
  
RORY  
It only bothers you now because it's Jess.  
  
LORELAI  
I never thought of it that way, but I think you might be on to something.  
  
RORY  
I don't get this. When I came back from Washington, you said that if I broke up with Dean and went out with Jess, you would deal with it.   
  
LORELAI  
I said that because you were treating Dean like dirt, not because I actually wanted you to go out with Jess.  
  
RORY  
Well, I like him and I'm not going to stop seeing him because you don't like him.   
  
LORELAI  
I never asked you to.  
  
RORY  
I'm asking you to be nice... please. And if you can't be nice, at least be civil.  
  
LORELAI  
Fine, I'll be civil.  
  
RORY  
Thank you. If you just give him a chance, you'll like him. I know you will.  
  
Rory goes into her room. Lorelai has a worried look on her face.  
  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. KIM'S ANTIQUES  
  
Lane is on her bed, studying. She hears the phone ring and runs downstairs to the kitchen to see if the call is for her. She stands at the end of the stairs to listen. MRS. KIM answers the phone.  
  
MRS. KIM  
Hello?  
(beat)  
Lane's not here. I told you not to call here anymore.  
  
Mrs. Kim hangs up the phone. Lane walks up to her mother.  
  
LANE  
Mama, who was that?  
  
MRS. KIM  
No one.   
  
LANE  
Was it Dave?  
  
MRS. KIM  
I don't know any Dave.  
  
LANE  
Well, maybe I can introduce you and then you won't hang up the phone when he calls.  
  
MRS. KIM  
No. I have told you that you are not to see that boy anymore.  
  
LANE  
Well, I am going to! He is sweet and nice and he likes me.  
  
MRS. KIM  
Don't talk back!  
  
LANE  
I'm not talking back. I'm just explaining.   
  
MRS. KIM  
He's no good for you.   
  
LANE  
Yes, he is.   
  
MRS. KIM  
I don't like him and I don't want you talking to him.  
  
LANE  
You don't like anyone unless they're Korean. It's not fair! Haven't you noticed there aren't many Koreans in Stars Hollow? Who exactly am I supposed to talk to?   
  
MRS. KIM  
Don't raise your voice to me. I don't like your attitude.  
  
LANE  
I don't like yours! Thank God I have Rory because you scare off anyone else that tries to become friends with me. You treat me like a child. You tell me who I can talk to, what time to go to bed, when I can make phone calls. I'm tired of it. I want to be a normal teenager.  
  
MRS. KIM  
Normal teenagers are idiots. You have to trust me that I know what's best for you.  
  
LANE  
No, you have to trust me! I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'll be going off to college in another year and you're not going to be able to watch over me.  
  
MRS. KIM  
While you live in my house, you will do as I say.  
  
LANE  
You can't tell me what to do all the time!  
  
MRS. KIM  
Look what happens when you see this boy. You yell and talk back. You kiss in public and disrespect your parents. Go to your room and don't come out until tomorrow!  
  
LANE  
No!  
  
MRS. KIM  
Go to your room - now.  
  
LANE  
No!  
  
MRS. KIM  
You go right now or you're grounded.   
  
LANE  
I'm already grounded!   
  
MRS. KIM  
No telephone, no television.  
  
LANE  
I don't have that now.   
  
MRS. KIM  
No radio, either.   
  
LANE  
That's not fair. I haven't done anything wrong. I can't take this anymore!  
  
Lane storms off in the direction of the music store.  
  
MRS. KIM  
Lane! Come back here!  
  
Mrs. Kim follows Lane.  
  
MRS. KIM (cont'd)  
Where are you going? Come here right now.  
  
Lane walks into the music store. She sits down at the drums and begins playing. Mrs. Kim storms in.  
  
MRS. KIM  
You stop that right now and come home.  
  
LANE  
No.  
  
MRS. KIM  
Where did you learn this?  
  
LANE  
I took lessons.   
  
MRS. KIM  
When?  
  
LANE  
During your bible studies.  
  
MRS. KIM  
Stop this nonsense right now!  
  
Lane stops playing.   
  
LANE  
(crying)  
It is not nonsense!   
  
MRS. KIM  
Yes, it is!  
  
LANE  
No, it's not. I love music and I love playing the drums. I'm in a band and I'm going to keep playing and you can't stop me. Listen to me, Mama. For once, would you just listen to me?  
  
Lane is sobbing as she starts playing again. Mrs. Kim watches Lane for a moment and then walks slowly out of the store, dejected. Lane continues to play while she cries.  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT  
  
Jess is in the apartment, getting ready to go out. Luke walks in.  
  
LUKE  
Hey.  
  
JESS  
Hey.  
  
LUKE  
Are you and Rory going out tonight?  
  
JESS  
Yep.  
  
LUKE  
You're spending a lot of time together.  
  
JESS  
Well, we're going out. That's what happens.  
  
LUKE  
Things seem to be going well with you two... with you and Rory.  
  
JESS  
Yep.  
  
LUKE  
That's good. She's a great kid.  
  
JESS  
You look a little pale. Are you okay?   
  
LUKE  
I'm fine. I need to talk to you for a minute, though.   
  
JESS  
That meeting is starting soon. I know you hate being late.  
  
LUKE  
It won't take long.   
(beat)  
I feel weird talking to you about this...  
  
JESS  
Talking to me about what?  
  
LUKE  
Well, you and Rory seem to be getting pretty close lately... um, very close.  
  
JESS  
Oh, please. If this is a talk about the birds and the bees, spare me. We got a sex ed lecture in the 8th grade.  
  
LUKE  
Jess, cut me some slack here. This is not easy to talk about, but I'm trying.   
  
JESS  
Are you kidding me? I haven't seen you go out on one date the entire time I've lived with you. I seriously doubt that you could tell me anything that I don't already know. Maybe I should be the one giving you the lec-  
  
LUKE  
That's it.  
(grabs Jess' collar and throws him on the chair)  
Sit down and shut up.  
(beat)  
Let me tell me you a few things that you might not know. First of all, don't ever talk to me like that. Second of all, I have watched Rory grow up in my diner and I feel very protective of her. She is a great kid and I don't want anything bad happening to her.   
  
JESS  
Nothing is-  
  
LUKE  
I said shut up.   
(beat)  
You will treat her with respect at all times. You will not pressure her to do anything that she doesn't want to do or is not ready for.  
  
JESS  
I won't-  
  
LUKE  
I'm not saying you should or that I condone it, but if you decide to have sex, you will use protection.   
  
JESS  
I know-  
  
LUKE  
I'm telling you anyway just to make it crystal clear because if you don't and something happens... I swear to God, Jess, I will kick your ass.   
  
JESS  
Okay, I get-  
  
LUKE  
Then after I'm done kicking your ass, I will lock you in a room alone with Lorelai for a few hours and ignore your cries for help. Do you understand what I'm saying?  
  
JESS  
Yes.  
  
LUKE  
You're sure?  
  
JESS  
Yes. You can relax, papa bear. I would never do anything to hurt Rory.   
  
LUKE  
You better not.  
  
JESS  
I won't.   
  
LUKE  
As long as we're clear on that.  
  
JESS  
We are.  
  
LUKE  
Okay, then.  
(beat)  
You can get up now.  
  
Jess stands up and grabs his coat.  
  
LUKE  
I'm glad we had this little talk, aren't you?  
  
JESS  
Oh, yeah. We should make it a regular thing.  
  
Luke and Jess walk out of the apartment.  
  
  
INT. MISS PATTY'S DANCE STUDIO - EVENING - TOWN MEETING  
  
Luke and Jess are sitting together. Lorelai and Rory walk in late and sit in the back. TAYLOR is standing behind the podium.   
  
TAYLOR  
...All in favor, please raise your hands.  
  
Lorelai and Rory raise their hands.  
  
RORY  
What are we voting for?  
  
LORELAI  
I don't know, but Luke and Jess aren't voting for it, so it's probably something good.  
  
The majority of the audience have their arms raised. Taylor starts to count the arms that are raised.  
  
LUKE  
(to Jess)  
I can't believe we are actually voting on how the stupid storefront decorations should be displayed.  
  
JESS  
It is asinine.  
  
TAYLOR  
So, it's official. The decorative leaves should be hung in a straight line or twisted around a pole or a branch of some sort, but they definitely should not be hung in a looping w fashion. Now, unless anyone else has any other issues they would like to address, this meeting is-  
  
Luke raises his hand.  
  
TAYLOR (cont'd)  
Yes, Luke?  
  
LUKE  
I was just wondering when we were going to officially change the name of Stars Hollow to Girl Town?  
  
TAYLOR  
Excuse me?  
  
LUKE  
This is getting ridiculous. The entire meeting tonight was about flowers, festivals, pageants, and decorations.   
  
TAYLOR  
Well, what would you suggest we talk about? I'm all ears.  
  
LUKE  
Anything but this. If people want to decorate, fine, but we don't have to have a town meeting about which direction the leaves should face. It's crazy!   
  
TAYLOR  
It is not crazy. You can't have people just throw up their decorations up any which way they please.   
  
LUKE  
Why not? Do you think Father Winter will pass over Stars Hollow if somebody has their fake leaves hanging in a loop instead of a twist?   
  
TAYLOR  
You know, I'm getting a little tired of being the butt of all your jokes.   
  
LUKE  
Then don't make it so easy.  
  
TAYLOR  
At least I care about this town and what happens to it. You may think all these rules are silly, but do you know what would happen if there weren't any rules? Stars Hollow would turn into a mini Hartford and we all know what Hartford is like. Is that what you want?  
  
LUKE  
Oh, horrors upon horrors that people would be able to put up their stupid decorations any way they want to.  
  
TAYLOR  
You know what, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of looking like the bad guy all the time. I'm tired of fighting you tooth and nail all the time to keep this town looking presentable and an enjoyable, festive place to live. I quit!  
  
LUKE  
Quit what?   
  
TAYLOR  
Everything! I can't take the ridicule anymore. Effective immediately, I resign from ALL committees of which I'm a member.  
  
Taylor storms out. Everyone sits in stunned silence. Kirk raises his hand. MISS PATTY walks up to the podium.  
  
MISS PATTY  
Yes, Kirk?  
  
KIRK  
Since the position is now open, I'd like to submit my name as head of the Star Hollow Aesthetics Committee.  
  
MISS PATTY  
It doesn't pay anything.  
  
KIRK  
Oh. Forget it, then.  
  
MISS PATTY  
Well, until we got this thing with Taylor straightened out, who would like to take over the planning for the Winter Festival?   
  
Silence.  
  
MISS PATTY (cont'd)  
Come on, people, the festival starts in a few weeks, so we must start planning now. It's an important job that takes a lot of time and hard work to organize the activities, decorations, food, music, and so forth, so don't volunteer unless you're prepared to give the festival preparation your full attention. So, who's up to the challenge?  
  
Silence in the room.  
  
MISS PATTY (cont'd)  
Anyone?  
  
More silence.  
  
MISS PATTY (cont'd)  
Okay, maybe that's a little too much responsibility for one person. How about we spread out the tasks so you're only in charge of one thing. Who would like to be in charge of the activities?  
  
Silence.  
  
MISS PATTY (cont'd)  
Music?  
  
More silence.  
  
MISS PATTY (cont'd)  
I see. Well, in that case, we have no choice but to cancel the Winter Festival.  
  
Everyone groans in disappointment.  
  
MISS PATTY (cont'd)  
I think we can all thank Luke for this unfortunate turn of events.  
  
People start booing. Luke stands up to defend himself.  
  
LUKE  
Hey! You should all be thanking me. He was out of control.  
  
More booing, a little more loudly.  
  
LUKE (cont'd)  
I didn't tell him to quit!   
  
Someone throws popcorn at Luke.  
  
LUKE (cont'd)  
Who threw that?  
(looks around the room)  
Kirk, was that you? You're dead.  
  
LORELAI  
(yells)  
Hey, Lucas!  
  
Luke turns around to look at Lorelai.  
  
LUKE  
What?  
  
LORELAI  
You suck!  
  
The loud booing continues and more people start throwing popcorn at Luke. Lorelai nudges Rory and they sneak out.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. INDEPENDENCE INN - KITCHEN  
  
Lorelai, SOOKIE, and MICHEL are in the kitchen. Rory walks in wearing her school uniform.  
  
SOOKIE  
Hi, sweetie.  
  
LORELAI  
Hey, babe. Where have you been?  
  
Rory looks down at her school uniform.  
  
RORY  
Uh... school.  
  
LORELAI  
You just usually get here a little earlier. Was the bus late?  
  
RORY  
No. I stopped by the diner.  
  
LORELAI  
Oh.   
  
RORY  
Well, I'm going to get going.   
  
LORELAI  
Going where?  
  
RORY  
Home.  
  
LORELAI  
I thought you were going to work this afternoon so you could start saving for the fabulous Donatella Versace dress you promised me for Christmas.  
  
RORY  
Well, I have a lot of homework to do. I guess you'll just have to keep making your own dresses, Cinderella.  
  
LORELAI  
So, you're going to be at home?  
  
RORY  
Yes.  
  
LORELAI  
Not planning on going out at all?  
  
RORY  
What's with the third degree?  
  
LORELAI  
No third degree.   
  
RORY  
Then why is my skin blistering?  
  
LORELAI  
I have a right to know what you're doing or where you're going.   
  
RORY  
Oh, right. Let me fill you in. I'm going to walk home. Do you need to know what route I'm taking?  
  
LORELAI  
That won't be necessary.  
  
RORY  
When I get home, I might make myself a snack. Then I'm going to start working on my homework. I'm not sure if I'm going to have the snack first or start the homework first.   
  
LORELAI  
That's enough.  
  
RORY  
I might have to go to the bathroom at some point, but I'll call to make sure it's okay with you first, okay?   
  
LORELAI  
Cut the sarcasm, and I don't like your tone, either. I'm your mother. I have every right to know where you're going and who you're with and what you're doing.  
  
RORY  
Whatever, Grandma.  
  
LORELAI  
What's that supposed to mean?  
  
RORY  
It's supposed to mean that you sound just like Grandma. Where is this coming from? You've never questioned me like this before.   
  
LORELAI  
Well, maybe I should have. I'm just making up for lost nagging time.  
  
RORY  
This is such bull. You never gave me a hard time when I was dating Dean. You've just got it out for Jess.   
  
LORELAI  
No, I don't.  
  
RORY  
Yes, you do. We haven't done anything wrong and you're acting like we did. Whatever happened to "I trust your judgment, Rory." You just meant you trust my judgment as long as I do exactly what you want me to do and that's crap.   
  
Rory storms out.  
  
MICHEL  
And we have a winner in the most controlling parent category. Thank you so much for playing.  
  
LORELAI  
What? I just asked her what her plans were. There's nothing wrong with that.  
  
MICHEL  
If you say so, Emily.  
  
LORELAI  
Stop saying that!  
  
Michel exits the kitchen.  
  
SOOKIE  
(shaking her head)  
Lorelai, what was that?  
  
LORELAI  
You see how she's acting now that she's with Jess? I knew this kid was going to be trouble.   
  
SOOKIE  
I meant, what was with you? Rory's right, you know.  
  
LORELAI  
I do not sound like my mother!  
  
SOOKIE  
You do sound like your mother and you need to stop because it's freaking me out, but I was actually referring to the Dean thing.   
  
LORELAI  
What about the Dean thing?  
  
SOOKIE  
Rory and Dean were alone all the time and you didn't have a problem with it. You didn't have her detail her every waking moment.   
  
LORELAI  
I know, but it's different with Jess.  
  
SOOKIE  
Honey, you have to trust Rory.   
  
LORELAI  
She's been so secretive lately, though. I know she goes to see him sometimes but doesn't tell me. I'm like the enemy now, and I hate it. She used to tell me everything.  
  
SOOKIE  
Uh, no, she didn't.  
  
LORELAI  
What? Rory doesn't keep secrets from me.  
  
SOOKIE  
She didn't tell you when she got that bad grade in school when she went to Chilton. Max told you.  
  
LORELAI  
Well, okay, one thing.  
  
SOOKIE  
She didn't tell you about Dean at first. In fact, didn't you hear about her first kiss from Mrs. Kim?  
  
LORELAI  
Yes, and that still bothers me.  
  
SOOKIE  
And what about that time-  
  
LORELAI  
Thank you, Sookie! I get the point.  
  
SOOKIE  
Honey, I know you and Rory are close, but she's not going to tell you everything all the time. Besides, you haven't exactly kept your feelings about Jess a secret. Do you blame her for not telling you everything?  
  
LORELAI  
Yes, I do!  
(beat)  
No, I don't.   
  
SOOKIE  
You need to trust her.  
  
LORELAI  
I do trust her. I just get the feeling that things are a lot more (pause) physical with Jess. I keep thinking back to how I was with Christopher and I don't want her doing anything that she'll regret later on.   
  
SOOKIE  
Face it, they're 18 years old. If they're going to (motions with her hand), you can't stop it from happening. If you freak out on her, she won't confide in you at all. Is that what you want?  
  
LORELAI  
No.  
  
SOOKIE  
Rory has a good head on her shoulders. You know you're just going to drive her to him even more if you keep acting like a maniac.  
  
LORELAI  
You're right. I need to go talk to Rory.  
  
SOOKIE  
Good luck.  
  
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE  
  
Rory is doing her homework in her room. Lorelai walks in.   
  
LORELAI  
Hey.  
  
RORY  
What are you doing home?  
  
LORELAI  
I wanted to talk to you.  
  
RORY  
I guess I'm in trouble because I called Jess when I got home and didn't let you know?   
  
LORELAI  
You're not in trouble.  
  
RORY  
I did talk to him for a good 5 minutes. Maybe we should stop by the pharmacy and buy a home pregnancy test to see if I'm knocked up.  
  
LORELAI  
Pregnancy tests don't work that fast. We'll try it again in a few days.  
  
RORY  
That's funny.  
  
LORELAI  
Listen, I know I came on a little strong with the overprotective mother thing earlier.  
  
RORY  
A little?  
  
LORELAI  
Okay, a lot. I'm sorry.   
  
RORY  
Why did you act like that?  
  
LORELAI  
I think it's genetic. All mothers are hot-wired to act that way at times.  
  
RORY  
I won't ever act that way with my kids.  
  
LORELAI  
Yes, you will.   
  
RORY  
No, I won't.   
  
LORELAI  
Then you'll be the first mother in the history of the world who doesn't. You'll be more famous than Dr. Spock.   
  
RORY  
I'll send you a copy of my tell-all book that trashes you to pieces.   
  
LORELAI  
Can I have a say in who plays me in the made-for-tv movie?  
(beat)  
You were right when you said it bothers me that you're going out with Jess.  
  
RORY  
No kidding. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out.   
  
LORELAI  
It's just that, I see you with him and you two seem really into each other and...  
  
RORY  
And what?  
  
LORELAI  
And it scares me because I have no control over what you do when you're together.  
  
RORY  
We haven't done anything.  
  
LORELAI  
Yet.   
  
RORY  
Yet.  
  
LORELAI  
(accusing)  
But you will.  
  
RORY  
I don't know. I don't exactly have a timetable for this stuff.  
  
LORELAI  
(accusing)  
So you want to.  
  
RORY  
What is your problem?   
  
LORELAI  
I get the feeling that Jess has a lot more experience than you with sex and you might feel pressured to do something you're not ready for.  
  
RORY  
He's not pressuring me to do anything.   
  
LORELAI  
Good.  
  
RORY  
But you're still worried.  
  
LORELAI  
Yes. Guys like Jess...  
  
RORY  
Guys like Jess what?  
  
LORELAI  
Rory, drop the attitude. I have a right to be concerned about your relationship with Jess.   
  
RORY  
Why, because we might have sex?   
  
LORELAI  
Yes!   
  
RORY  
What makes you think that I didn't have sex with Dean?   
  
LORELAI  
(stunned)  
What?  
  
RORY  
I dated Dean for two years. Wouldn't it make sense that a couple who dated for two years might have had sex?   
  
LORELAI  
I just-  
  
RORY  
Why do you assume that Jess wants to have sex with me and Dean didn't?  
  
LORELAI  
I can't believe this. You had sex with Dean?   
  
RORY  
It's none of your business!   
  
LORELAI  
Yes, it is!   
  
RORY  
No, it's not.  
  
LORELAI  
Why didn't you tell me?   
  
RORY  
Remember when Dean and I fell asleep that time at Miss Patty's? You totally freaked out and we hadn't even done anything.   
  
LORELAI  
I can't believe you didn't tell me.   
  
RORY  
There's nothing to tell.   
(beat)  
I didn't have sex with Dean. I was just making a point.   
  
LORELAI  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, don't you ever do that to me again.  
(beat)  
I have to sit down.   
  
RORY  
Mom, listen to yourself. You ask me to be honest with you but then you freak out if it's something you don't want to hear. You can't have it both ways.  
  
LORELAI  
You're right. I will try to be more calm about this.   
(beat)  
You just have to promise me that you'll be safe when you do have sex.  
  
RORY  
We are not-  
  
LORELAI  
I know you're not. I'm talking about when you do, whenever that is. Promise me you'll be careful.  
  
RORY  
Okay.  
  
LORELAI  
Okay, what?  
  
RORY  
I promise I'll be careful.   
  
LORELAI  
And that you won't be talked into doing something you don't want to do out of a sense of obligation or fear of rejection or anything else.   
  
RORY  
I promise.  
  
LORELAI  
Okay. That's all I ask.   
  
RORY  
And all I ask is that you make an effort to get along with Jess.   
  
LORELAI  
That's asking a lot.  
  
RORY  
Mom!  
  
LORELAI  
Okay, okay. I'll try.   
  
RORY  
Thank you.  
  
LORELAI  
So, we skipped breakfast at the diner. Do you think Luke has cooled off or do you think he'll be mad at us?  
  
RORY  
What do you mean, us?   
  
LORELAI  
Okay, me. I guess there's only one way to find out. Care to join me?  
  
RORY  
Sure.  
  
  
INT. KIM'S ANTIQUES - EVENING  
  
Lane walks into the house.  
  
LANE  
Mama?  
  
No answer. Lane walks into the store and continues to look around the store for her mother.  
  
LANE (cont'd)  
Mama?  
  
Lane walks into the kitchen. Mrs. Kim is making dinner.  
  
MRS. KIM  
Dinner's almost ready.  
  
LANE  
Mama, we have to talk.  
  
MRS. KIM  
No, we don't.   
  
LANE  
You've been ignoring me for days.  
  
MRS. KIM  
What do you care? You don't respect me anymore. You do whatever you want behind my back and laugh at me.  
  
LANE  
That's not true. I do respect you, but you can't run my life for me. You can't tell me who to see or not see. I know you worry about me, but I'm not a child anymore.   
  
MRS. KIM  
You are not an adult, either.  
  
LANE  
I'm a teenager. You can't keep grounding me for things I've done when I haven't even done anything wrong.  
  
Mrs. Kim is silent.  
  
LANE (cont'd)  
I have to do things on my own, and sometimes you might not approve, but I need to figure things out for myself.  
  
MRS. KIM  
I just want what's best for you. I don't want to see you make mistakes and get hurt.  
  
LANE  
I don't either, but I'm going to. I love music, mama. I'm going to play the drums. I also like Dave and I'm going to keep seeing him. I hope you can accept that.  
  
MRS. KIM  
Why can't you find a nice Korean boy? What is wrong with Korean boys?  
  
LANE  
Nothing is wrong with Korean boys, but that doesn't mean I can't date someone else. Dave is great. He's nice and we have a lot in common.  
  
MRS. KIM  
What? Does he have his music hidden in the floor of his room, too?  
  
LANE  
You know about that?  
  
MRS. KIM  
Of course.   
  
LANE  
I love you, Mama.  
  
Lane hugs Mrs. Kim for a long time. Mrs. Kim is tense at first, but then she hugs Lane back.  
  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER  
  
There is a mob of people outside Luke's. Rory and Lorelai walk into the diner. They are the only customers in the diner.  
  
LUKE  
(pointing outside)  
Out!  
  
LORELAI  
(pleading)  
Come on, Luke. Don't be that way.  
  
LUKE  
You have a lot of nerve coming in here.   
  
LORELAI  
What do you mean?   
  
LUKE  
You caused a near riot and practically got me killed!  
  
LORELAI  
I thought you would've forgotten all about that already.  
  
LUKE  
It was last night!   
  
LORELAI  
Wow. Time flies.   
  
LUKE  
You told me I sucked and threw things at me.  
  
LORELAI  
I didn't throw anything at you, but I did yell that you sucked and that was wrong and I'm sorry about that.   
  
RORY  
She seems to be wrong quite a bit the last few days.  
  
LORELAI  
(to Rory)  
Shut it, missy.   
(to Luke)  
I was just upset that the festival was canceled. Winter is my favorite time of year and the festival is one of my most favorite events of the year.  
  
LUKE  
Then why didn't you just volunteer to take over the planning if it means so much to you?  
  
LORELAI  
Do you know what a pain in the butt that would be?  
  
LUKE  
Everyone is so up in arms about this stupid festival. All day long, people have been standing outside with picket signs. Apparently, not too many people in this town have jobs. A little kid called me The Grinch Who Stole WinterFest.   
  
LORELAI  
You know, you kind of are like the Grinch... without the cool soundtrack, though.   
  
LUKE  
Didn't I tell you to get out?  
  
LORELAI  
It might not just be the picketers outside that stop people from coming in here.  
  
RORY  
Come on, Luke. Talk to Taylor and get him back on the festival planning committee.  
  
LUKE  
No way.  
  
LORELAI  
It would get the picketers outside to leave.   
  
LUKE  
No, it's the principle of the thing.  
  
LORELAI  
Besides, the festival is a lot of fun. I know you would never admit it, but deep down, I know you like it.  
  
LUKE  
Dream on.  
  
LORELAI  
It doesn't bother you that Doose's market doesn't have any decorations up?  
  
LUKE  
No.  
  
RORY  
I think it's depressing.  
  
LORELAI  
Really depressing.  
  
LUKE  
Of course you would think it's depressing. You dress up pens and pencils.   
  
LORELAI  
Don't you think you should apologize to Taylor?  
  
LUKE  
For what?  
  
LORELAI  
You were a little hard on him last night. He just acts the way he does because he cares about Stars Hollow.   
  
LUKE  
He goes way too far.  
  
LORELAI  
And you reel him in, and we appreciate that.  
  
LUKE  
So, people agree with me? Then what's with the mob outside?  
  
LORELAI  
Taylor does go a little overboard on the rules and regulations, but you have to admit the town wouldn't be the same without him. Let's face it, he does keep the town looking clean and pretty with all those littering and cleanliness rules.   
  
RORY  
And there wouldn't be any festivals or pageants without him because no one else is willing to take the time to do it.   
  
LUKE  
I guess, but he drives me crazy.  
  
RORY  
If it's any consolation, I think you drive him crazy, too.  
  
LUKE  
Well, I guess that's something.   
(beat)  
I'll talk to Taylor, okay?  
  
LORELAI  
Great! All that talk of Molotov cocktails when we came in made me thirsty. How about some coffee?  
  
Luke pours some coffee.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. STARS HOLLOW HIGH - DAY  
  
Jess is sitting by the window, looking bored. Lane is in the aisle next to him, one row up. There's a tapping noise as small pebbles hit the window. Jess waits until the teacher isn't looking and leans over to look out the window. DAVE is standing outside. He holds up a piece of paper with the word Lane on it. Jess nods to Dave to let him know that he'll get Lane.  
  
JESS  
(whispers)  
Lane!  
  
Lane doesn't hear him.  
  
JESS (cont'd)  
(a little louder)  
Lane!  
  
Lane still doesn't hear him. Jess throws a book so it lands next to Lane. It makes a loud noise and Lane is startled and jumps out of her chair.  
  
TEACHER  
Whose book is that?  
  
JESS  
It's mine. Sorry, it slipped.  
  
Lane snatches up the book and walks over and drops the book on Jess' desk.  
  
LANE  
(angry)  
You almost gave me a heart attack.   
  
JESS  
Sorry. It won't happen again.  
  
Jess nods outside. Lane looks out and sees Dave. He waves her down.   
  
LANE  
(to teacher)  
Can I be excused? I need a few minutes to get myself together.  
  
TEACHER  
Certainly.  
  
LANE  
(whispers to Jess)  
Thanks.  
  
Jess nods. Lane walks out of the classroom.  
  
  
EXT. STARS HOLLOW HIGH  
  
Lane walks out of the high school and runs over to Dave. She grabs Dave's arm and brings him around to the side of the school.  
  
DAVE  
How are you? I've been worried about you. Your mom won't let me see you or talk to you.   
  
LANE  
I know, I'm sorry. My mom is a little...  
  
DAVE  
Scary?   
  
LANE  
Well, I was going to say old-fashioned, but scary works, too.  
  
DAVE  
I'm really sorry about what happened.   
  
LANE  
(disappointed because she thinks Dave is referring to the kiss)  
You are?  
  
DAVE  
Yes. I mean, no. I'm happy about what happened with us, but I'm sorry you got in trouble. I know you said your mom was strict, but I had no idea.   
  
LANE  
It's okay. It was worth it.  
  
DAVE  
(smiles)  
I've missed you.  
  
LANE  
(smiles)  
I've missed you, too.  
  
Dave and Lane kiss.  
  
DAVE  
I have to go. I left my last class early and skipped lunch to get here, but I need to get back so I can make it to my next class. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.  
  
LANE  
I'm fine. Even better now, though.  
  
DAVE  
When can I see you again?  
  
LANE  
I'll call you when I'm not grounded anymore. I don't think it'll be too much longer.   
  
DAVE  
Okay. Sounds good.  
  
LANE  
And guess what? I think I'll be able to be in the band. I mean, for real. My mom and I had it out and I told her all about you and the drumming and the band. She wasn't wild about it, but she didn't forbid it, so that's major progress.   
  
DAVE  
That's awesome. Look, I'm really sorry, but I have to go.  
  
LANE  
Okay. Thanks for coming to see me. I'm really glad you did.  
  
DAVE  
Me, too.  
  
Lane and Dave kiss and Lane runs back into school.  
  
  
INT. DOOSE'S MARKET  
  
Luke walks in to talk to Taylor.  
  
LUKE  
Hey, Taylor.  
  
TAYLOR  
Hello, Luke.  
  
LUKE  
How's it going?  
  
TAYLOR  
Fine.  
  
LUKE  
Where are all your decorations?  
  
TAYLOR  
In the back. I'm not in a very festive mood this year, so I'm not going to put up any decorations. You should be happy.  
  
LUKE  
Your decorations are fine. I know a lot of people like them.  
  
TAYLOR  
Including you?  
  
LUKE  
I really don't care one way or the other.   
  
TAYLOR  
Oh.  
  
LUKE  
Look your decorations are fine, Taylor. It's just that when you try to force the entire town to do things your way, it bothers me.  
  
TAYLOR  
I didn't force the town to do anything. We took a vote.  
  
LUKE  
But it was you that brought the issue up for a vote in the first place. No one else cared.  
  
TAYLOR  
That's your opinion.   
(beat)  
What are you doing here, Luke?  
  
LUKE  
I came to... I just wanted to tell you that I might have gone a little overboard with the criticism at that meeting.  
  
TAYLOR  
Well, I appreciate you saying that.  
  
LUKE  
So, are you going to go back to all those committees you were on so things can get back to normal?   
  
TAYLOR  
No, I am not.  
  
LUKE  
Why not?  
  
TAYLOR  
Because you haven't apologized.  
  
LUKE  
I just did!  
  
TAYLOR  
I didn't hear an apology.  
  
LUKE  
Fine. I apologize, okay?  
  
TAYLOR  
Sorry, not good enough.  
  
LUKE  
What?  
  
TAYLOR  
That apology wasn't good enough. It wasn't heartfelt and you didn't say what you were apologizing for.  
  
LUKE  
(annoyed)  
Taylor...  
(beat)  
I apologize for belittling your efforts to keep Stars Hollow a nice place to live.  
  
TAYLOR  
And?  
  
LUKE  
And I will try not to criticize as much in the future.  
  
TAYLOR  
And?  
  
LUKE  
And if you don't accept my apology right now, I'm going to shove that-  
  
TAYLOR  
Apology accepted.   
  
LUKE  
So, can I tell the psychopaths outside my diner that the festival is back on?  
  
TAYLOR  
Yes.  
  
LUKE  
Good. I'll see you later.  
  
Luke starts to walk out of the market.  
  
LUKE (cont'd)  
You know, you never said that trying to project your vision of Taylorville onto Stars Hollow goes a little too far sometimes.  
  
TAYLOR  
Well, no, I guess I didn't.  
  
Taylor reaches under the counter and pulls out a box.  
  
TAYLOR (cont'd)  
Care to help me put up some decorations?  
  
LUKE  
No.  
  
Luke walks out of the store.  
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE  
  
Lorelai answers the door. Jess is on the porch. He holds up a letter.  
  
LORELAI  
News from the underground?  
  
JESS  
It's a note from Lane. She gave it to me at school to give to Rory, but I haven't seen Rory today so I thought I'd drop by and give it to her. It seemed kind of important.  
  
LORELAI  
Rory's at the video store.  
  
JESS  
Oh. Well, can you give this to her?  
  
Jess hands Lorelai the letter.  
  
LORELAI  
Thank you, Rolf. I'll make sure she gets it.  
  
Jess starts to walk off.  
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
Liesl should be back from the store any minute. We're going to watch a movie. Do you want to join us?  
  
JESS  
(beat)  
Do I have to sing Edelweiss?  
  
LORELAI  
(smiles)  
Not this time.  
  
JESS  
Okay.  
  
Lorelai opens the door. Jess walks in. They are awkward around each other.  
  
LORELAI  
Do you want a soda?  
  
JESS  
Sure.  
  
Lorelai walks into the kitchen to get the drink. Jess looks uncomfortable. She comes back out with the soda and hands it to Jess.  
  
LORELAI  
You are allowed to sit down.  
  
JESS  
Okay. Thanks.  
  
Jess starts to sit down.  
  
LORELAI  
Not there!  
  
Jess jumps up, nervous.   
  
JESS  
Sorry. I didn't know.  
  
LORELAI  
(laughing)  
That's okay. I was just kidding. I was trying to lighten things up a little.  
  
JESS  
Oh. Well, good job with that.  
  
LORELAI  
Seriously, have a seat.  
  
Jess and Lorelai sit down. Awkward silence.  
  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
Rory should be back any minute.  
  
JESS  
That's good. So, what movie are we watching?   
  
LORELAI  
I'm not sure. It was Rory's choice tonight. Her taste is questionable sometimes.  
  
Jess looks over at Lorelai.  
  
JESS  
Look, I know you don't like me, but I'm making an effort to be nice for Rory's sake.  
  
LORELAI  
I know that Rory likes you and-  
  
JESS  
And I know you don't. You've made that pretty clear.  
  
LORELAI  
Rory is the most important thing in my life. The thought of anything happening to her is - I can't even think about it.  
  
JESS  
Nothing is going to happen. You don't have to worry.  
  
LORELAI  
You're one car accident too late for that.   
  
JESS  
Look, no one feels worse about that than me.   
  
LORELAI  
Uh, yeah, I think I do.   
  
JESS  
Why can't you let it go?   
  
LORELAI  
Let it go? She could've been killed!  
  
JESS  
I know that and I feel terrible about it, but you know it was an accident. I can't change what happened in the past, but I would never do anything to hurt Rory.  
(beat)  
Look, this is not going to work. It's obvious that you've already made up your mind about me and nothing I say is going to change that.  
  
LORELAI  
Can you blame me? You haven't exactly proven yourself to be trustworthy. I'm not just talking about the accident. You're manipulative. You did everything you could to come between Rory and Dean. You drink, smoke, steal, and fight. You treat everyone like crap, including Luke.  
  
JESS  
Oh, you're one to talk about that.  
  
LORELAI  
What?  
  
JESS  
You don't like the fact that I don't kiss your ass like the rest of this town does.  
  
LORELAI  
What are you talking about?  
  
JESS  
You come into Luke's all the time after he's closed and demand food and coffee. You're always making him do things that he doesn't want to do and he's always over here fixing things for you.   
  
LORELAI  
We're friends.  
  
JESS  
You invite people over to your house for dinner or parties all the time and Sookie does all the cooking.   
  
LORELAI  
She's a chef! She likes to cook.  
  
JESS  
You talk incessantly and interrupt constantly during those stupid town meetings and nobody ever tells you to shut up. Everyone around here caters to your every whim and I won't do it and you can't stand that.  
  
LORELAI  
And you wonder why I don't like you?   
(beat)  
Look, I know I can't stop Rory from seeing you, but you had better not do anything to hurt her, ever. Now get out of my house.  
  
JESS  
Fine.  
  
Jess walks out just as Rory is walking in.  
  
RORY  
Jess, what are you doing here?  
  
JESS  
Delivering a letter.   
  
RORY  
Why don't you stay for the movie?  
  
JESS  
No, thanks. I was just leaving.   
  
Jess storms out.  
  
RORY  
What happened?  
  
LORELAI  
Nothing. So, what movie did you get?  
  
RORY  
Tell me what happened. What did you say to him?  
  
LORELAI  
Hey! You have no idea what happened. Why do you assume it's my fault?   
  
RORY  
Because I know how you are when you don't like someone and you've already told me that you hate him.   
  
LORELAI  
Well, he's not all that fond of me, either. I don't know what you see in him.  
  
RORY  
Of course you don't. You won't give him a chance.   
  
LORELAI  
I was nice to him when he fist got here and he treated me and everyone else like crap. He's used up his chances.   
  
RORY  
He's changed since then. If you would ever actually talk to him, you would see that. I'm so sick of defending him to you! What exactly is your problem with him?  
  
LORELAI  
He scares me.  
  
RORY  
He scares you?  
  
LORELAI  
Yes. He reminds me of me when I was a teenager. He's smart but doesn't like school that much. He doesn't have a good relationship with his parents. He has problems with authority figures, most likely stemming from a poor relationship with his parents. He's rude, disrespectful, and doesn't use the best judgment. That's me back then!   
  
RORY  
You turned out okay.  
  
LORELAI  
I dropped out of high school to have a baby! Don't get me wrong, I'm so grateful that I have you in my life, but I don't want you to follow in my footsteps. I don't want you to repeat my mistakes.  
  
RORY  
I won't.  
  
LORELAI  
I know you think that, but things happen when you're young and the hormones are running wild you're not thinking clearly.  
  
RORY  
I'm already past the point of repeating your mistakes. You had me when you were sixteen and I haven't even had sex yet! Even if I got pregnant right this second, I'd still graduate from high school on schedule.   
  
LORELAI  
That doesn't mean you can run around with whomever you want and do whatever you want. Unless, of course, you plan to make it onto the Harvard Girls Gone Wild video.  
  
RORY  
When are you going to learn that I'm not you? I don't sneak out of the house like you did, I don't drink like you did, I don't smoke like you did, and I'm not having sex like you did.   
  
LORELAI  
I'm glad about that. I am. You have so much going for you. You can do anything you want to do with your life. I just want to make sure that nothing, especially a boy, interferes with your plans for the future.   
  
RORY  
I'm going to college. I promise.   
(beat)  
You can't keep disliking Jess because of what you and dad did when you were younger. It's not fair.  
  
LORELAI  
You're right. I mean, I do think I have a few legitimate reasons not to like him, but a lot of it is just fear on my part because of the stuff I did.  
  
RORY  
I understand what you're afraid of, but you have to trust me. I'm not going to let anything happen.  
  
LORELAI  
Okay.  
  
RORY  
That's it? Okay?  
  
LORELAI  
I'm not going to say that I'm not concerned, but I want you to be able to talk to me and be honest with me, no matter what. I don't want us to have the relationship I had with my parents. I don't want you running off in the middle of the night to be with Jess. We have to be able to talk about this stuff.   
  
RORY  
Well, it's not that easy to talk about when you flip out.  
  
LORELAI  
I know. I'm sorry. I'll try not to.  
  
RORY  
Mom, Jess is a good guy.  
  
LORELAI  
I know you think so.  
  
RORY  
I don't just think so. He is.  
  
LORELAI  
I will try to keep a more open mind, okay? That's the best I can do right now.  
  
RORY  
That's a start.  
  
LORELAI  
Besides, once your grandparents get wind of this relationship, they'll take over with the yelling, worry, and disappointed looks so I'll be off the parental hook, so to speak.   
  
RORY  
You wouldn't.  
  
LORELAI  
Wouldn't I?  
  
RORY  
No, you wouldn't.  
  
LORELAI  
(beat)  
I wouldn't what?  
  
RORY  
You wouldn't tell Grandma and Grandpa about my dating Jess.  
  
LORELAI  
Oh, right. Wouldn't I?  
  
RORY  
Mom!  
  
LORELAI  
Well, if he's so wonderful, why hide him from your grandparents?  
  
RORY  
Mom, come on. We just started going out. Even you have to admit that it would be cruel and unusual to subject Jess to them at this point.  
  
LORELAI  
Or subject them to Jess.  
  
RORY  
Okay, when exactly is the Jess tolerance going to begin?  
  
LORELAI  
(sheepish)  
Now.  
(beat)  
They are going to find out about it sooner or later, you know.  
  
RORY  
I know. I'm just hoping that it will be later.  
  
LORELAI  
I don't blame you.  
(beat)  
Well, you should probably go talk to your boyfriend.  
  
RORY  
Yeah, I should. I won't be gone long and when I get back, we'll watch the movie together, okay?  
  
LORELAI  
Okay.  
  
Rory runs out. Lorelai looks a little sad because Rory is growing up and she's still nervous about her going out with Jess.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF EPISODE 


End file.
